Strange Magic
by thesituation016
Summary: Sequel to 'Follow Me Down'. We're back, so let's see if you can keep up with us again and our new friends. Special thanks to Carnys Darkeyes for her character Hora Myhtau. PLEASE REVIEW! {This is a cross over, but i wanted to put it in a place with more foot traffic}
1. Chapter 1

Strange Magic

**Prologue**

It had been months since Aimee and Priscilla had traveled to the Labyrinth and saved it. It had been months since the girls had seen Tarrant or Jareth and their parents had noticed their change in behavior.

They seemed melancholy though they laughed and smiled when they were in a crowd, but when their parents caught them alone they would be staring at nothing or crying silently. Also, to their great alarm, they noticed scars on the girls that were not there before. The girls told them they were from old accidents.

Their parents tried to talk to them about it, but they didn't tell them anything more. They finally decided to leave them alone and just to be there for them when they needed it. For the mean time each girl was busy with their own productions.

Priscilla's family, who ran the Silver Palace Theatre Company, was busy with the production of 'Phantom of the Opera'. They had been performing it for a month, two weeks, and five days. A few more shows and they would take a break for a month then start a new show.

Aimee's family, who owned the Celestial Stage, was performing an acrobatic ballet version of 'The Frog Prince'. They had the same running time as the Silver Palace Theatre Company.

The girls had thrown themselves into their work and were putting their all into it as a distraction against the grief and memories. The performed their rolls with little to no mistakes. Aimee was the Princess and Priscilla was playing Christine.

They did all they could to keep busy and away from their thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee was gliding through the air from trapeze to trapeze. It was early morning and she was warming up for the show later that night when she was interrupted by her little sister Nikkei. The little girls blue pigtails bounced as she jumped onto the trampoline and up to the tight rope then onto the trapeze.

"Aimee, can I borrow your tenth kingdom DVD?" The little girl asked while holding up said DVD. Her green eyes grew into a pleading puppy dog look.

"Sure, just be careful. Kay?" Aimee said as she watched her sister swing happily back and forth.

"Okay." Nikkei jumped down the way she had come up and Aimee resumed her warm up session when all of the sudden she was struck with an obvious idea.

Just as her father came in to check on her Aimee she was throwing on a jacket, pants, and skates over her practice tights. Her father ran a hand through his wavy blue hair and his green eyes filled with confusion at the sight of his daughter rushing to leave.

"Aimee where are you going?" Mr. Knight asked.

"To see Priscilla." Aimee replied as she grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"Why? We have practice in a bit." Mr. Knight said.

"Dad I have to go. It's an emergency." Aimee said as she sped out of the arena before her father could ask any more questions.

The Silver Theatre Production Company was about five streets over. She sped down the sidewalk and almost ran over three people in her haste. She burst into the foyer of the theatre scarring the workers.

"Emergency! Coming through, one side people." Aimee yelled.

She skated into the main auditorium where Priscilla was onstage singing her duet with Paul Lytar who was playing Rauol.

Needless to say the practice came to a halt as Aimee rolled down the aisle and flipped onto the stage almost running over William Peretti who was playing the phantom in the process.

"Sorry." Aimee said while breathing hard.

"Aimee, what do you think you're doing?" Priscilla said in shock. Aimee was leaning over with her hands on her knees breathing hard.

"I have…to talk…to you." Aimee said between gasps of breath. Priscilla nodded, apologized to the other actors, and took Aimee to her dressing room. Aimee grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass. She downed the glass of water in one gulp.

"Now what is all of this about?" Priscilla asked.

"Nikkei came to me today asking if she could borrow my Tenth Kingdom DVD." Aimee said then took another drink.

"And?" Priscilla asked.

"And I remembered how Almair told about the other kingdoms and how their adventures really happened. Do you know what this means?" Aimee asked excitedly. Priscilla gave her a confused look. "It means if we go to New York City we can find Virginia and Wolf and maybe…"

"They can get us back to Lapudis through the Mirror." Priscilla said and started to get as excited as Aimee. They began to jump up and down in their excitement until Aimee slipped on her skates and fell on the ground, then they started to laugh hysterically, but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Priscilla, what's this I hear about Aimee skating into the theatre?" Mr. Fairchild stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He had combed back black hair and silver eyes that did not look to happy at the moment.

"Hey Mr. Fairchild, did I tell you how awesome you look today." Aimee said with a big smile as she hid behind Priscilla.

"Aimee…" Mr. Fairchild warned.

The only thing that stunk about being such close friends with each other was that Priscilla's parents were Aimee's parents and vice versa. So getting Mr. Fairchild mad was like getting her own father mad and the same went for their mothers.

"I'm sorry, but it was really important." Aimee said with a fake sad face and puppy dog eyes.

"What was so important?" He asked. _'Maybe I'll find out what's been wrong with them lately.'_

Aimee and Priscilla exchanged a look. They still hadn't told their parents about their adventure or about Zora and Aeryck.

"Its girly stuff dad, you wouldn't be interested." Priscilla replied. Her father gave them a skeptical look. "Seriously dad."

"Okay, but you need to hurry up and get back to practice." He said as he left. Aimee and Priscilla waited until they were sure he was gone.

"So how are we going to get to New York?" Aimee asked.

"What about your license?" Priscilla said.

"My pilot's license? It's out back in the Cessna. Or perhaps you're referring to my license to kill. Revoked - problems at the Kazakhstan border. I'd give you the details, but then I'd have to kill you... which I can't do because my license to kill has been revoked." Aimee replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Aimee, I'm serious." Priscilla said though she was grinning at her friend's reference to 'Psych'.

"Okay, seriously, my parents would never let me drive that far on our own. I even doubt they'll let us go to New York without a good reason." Aimee said.

"Then what are we going to do? We have to get to New York and you're right. Our parents won't let us go for just any reason." Priscilla said thoughtfully. The room fell silent for a time as each girl tried to think of the answer to her problem. "Let's think on it for a day or two."

"But-!" said Aimee in protest Priscilla cut her off.

"Aimee you know I want to see Jareth just as much as you want to see Tarrant. Just trust me I have a feeling something is gonna happen." Tears gathered in Aimee's eyes, she was just so frustrated, but she had learned to trust Priscilla's intuition.

"You better get going or you're gonna get in more trouble." Priscilla hugged Aimee and reminded her to go through the back door. "Aimee trust me okay."

Aimee moped out the door and a few seconds later there was a loud crash followed by Aimee yelling sorry over and over again at the top of her lungs as Priscilla laughed then sighed sadly.

She had been having dreams of Jareth more often than not causing her heart ache in sorrow. He had become a big part of her and the feeling that something was gonna happen was just getting stronger. She looked in the dressing room mirror and adjusted her pearl hair clips. She wore them all the time now her parents questioned her about them, but she refused to say anything about them.

A woman with white curly cascading hair in a ponytail with amethyst eyes knocked on the door and peaked in.

"Priscilla, we need you back in practice." Her mom said.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Priscilla replied.

She turned around took a steadying breath and walked out of the dressing room.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been weeks since the girls had disappeared and Tarrant had decided to remain at the castle just in case they heard news of the girls. Jareth was sitting in the great library doing research. He was trying to find a way to get to the other world. Tarrant was doing a head stand on a nearby table reading a book upside down and loudly humming an annoying song as usual. His hat was sitting next to him. He said reading upside down was good for digestion which had nothing to do with reading. Jareth had gotten used to his rather odd behavior and he had come to like the man as odd as he was.

"Have you found anything?" Tarrant asked breaking into Jareth's thoughts.

"No, I haven't had any luck." He said in frustration as he threw the book across the room. Tarrant righted himself, popped his hat back onto his head, and walked over to Jareth. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Keep hope, we will find a way." Tarrant said happily. About that time a small goblin came in.

"Kingie, Kingie Wendell here to see you." The goblin said.

"Show him in." Jareth said lightly.

King Wendell walked happily into the room. He bowed lightly to Jareth then to Tarrant.

"Greetings King Jareth, Sir Tarrant." He said.

"Greetings King Wendell. What brings you here?" Jareth asked casually as Tarrant nodded his greeting.

"News that my advisors were not sure I should share with you, but have now deemed it safe to share after much coaxing." Wendell replied.

"And what would that be?" Tarrant asked.

"I have in my position a magic mirror, a traveling magic mirror to be precise." Wendell said then paused a moment before continuing. "It connects to the world your friends came from."

Tarrant and Jareth stood up abruptly.


	4. Chapter 4

Aimee skated back to the Celestial stage as she fingered Tarrant's handkerchief. It was so large that she had taken to tying it at the end of the braid she wore for practice or she would tie it around her wrist, arm, or belt loop. It was always with her.

She remembered freaking out when she saw her mother about to throw it away claiming that it was an old rag. Aimee had a mini freak out moment that surprised her mom. Aimee apologized for her outburst, but would not explain why she had the fit. Needless to say her mom never touched it again.

Aimee rolled into the arena and sat down in one of the stadium seats. She stared at nothing in particular as she thought of Tarrant. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a woman with rose colored hair in a messy bun and brown eyes coming up to her.

"Aimee, are you ok?" Aimee's mom, Ruthie Knight, asked. Aimee's eyes snapped up to her mom and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, just thinking." Aimee said. Her mother nodded though she wasn't so sure her daughter was telling the truth.

"Here, you got some mail." Aimee took the rather large envelope and opened it. When she read its contents a large smile broke out over her face.

'_Zora, get Aeryck and Priscilla.' _Aimee said in excitement.

Priscilla was taking a lunch break from practice and was going through the mail when she noticed a letter for her. She opened it and was so happy that she let out a cry of joy. Everyone in the vicinity looked at her and a few giggled. Priscilla smiled and ran to her dressing room.

'_Aeryck, contact Zora and Aimee.' _Priscilla said.

'_Actually they are already contacting us.' _Aeryck said as he opened the channel.

'_Priscilla, Julliard just sent me a letter asking me to come to their school for a tour and to see if I want to attend.' _Aimee said excitedly.

'_Me too.' _Priscilla said in the same excited voice. _'This is our ticket to New York City.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Priscilla and Aimee had decided that the best way to approach their respective parents was to do it together. They had arranged a dinner with them and were know just finishing up eating when the girls decided to spring the news on them.

"Julliard, wow that's impressive." Said Ray Fairchild, Priscilla's dad. The other parents nodded in agreement.

"When is the tour?" Asked Steven Knight, Aimee's dad.

"Two weeks from now." Said Aimee.

"That doesn't give us a lot of time." Said Diana Fairchild, Priscilla's mom.

"Come on mom, we are both off for the season and our backups deserve a chance to lead. This is a really big opportunity for us." Priscilla pleaded as Aimee nodded along with her.

"Is this why you girls have been acting so weird lately. You were worried about this?" Ruthie Knight asked. The girls exchanged a quick glance to collaborate on their answer.

"Yes." They answered together.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Asked Mrs. Fairchild. The girls sat in silence for a moment while their parents talked.

"I think you girls should start packing." Said Mr. Knight after a brief exchange with the others.

The girls jumped up and squealed as they hugged their parents.

'_This must have been what that feeling you've been having lately meant.' _Aimee said.

'_I believe so.' _Priscilla replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The 9:56 flight from Denver arrived on time at Kennedy International Airport, a semi-unusual feat here in New York City. The girls quickly got off the plane and made their way to get their luggage. They then walked outside and hailed a cab that took them to their hotel at the edge of Central park.

'_You know we could have gotten you here faster.' _Aeryck said. They were starting to get restless since they didn't have a lot of chances to let go without being seen.

'_You know very well why we couldn't do that.' _Replied Priscilla.

'_Still a little more exercise would be appreciated.' _Said Zora.

'_We'll try, we promise.' _Said Aimee.

They checked into their shared room which was nothing more than your basic two bed suite. The girls sat down on the beds and started to discuss how they would go about finding Wolf and Virginia. They decided that after the Julliard tours that were in the mornings they would spend their evenings searching for the restaurant owned by Virginia and Wolf.

In the end it took them six out of the ten days they had in New York to find the right restaurant.

Aimee and Priscilla entered a small posh New York restaurant called Kingdoms Cross. They were seated in a small booth in the back and the greeter left them with their menus. Looking around they could see that there were not many costumers, but that was to be expected since it was the middle of the week and not tourist season.

As they were looking over their menus they heard one of the waiters talking to the couple in the booth next to theirs and couldn't help, but giggle at his enthusiasm. He described each meal choice with great vigor.

After he was done with that table he came over to Aimee and Priscilla's table and gave them a flourishing bow and then stood up abruptly. He had wavy black hair and large brown eyes.

"Welcome to Kingdoms Cross, my name is Warren Wolfson and I will be your waiter for this evening. Have you decided on your drinks?" He asked as he prepared his note pad. Priscilla and Aimee exchanged looks, but were able to regain their composure before 'Warren' noticed.

"I'd like a coke." Aimee said.

"Glass of water with lemons." Priscilla said.

"Must you always order something healthy?" Aimee said in exasperation as Priscilla replied by rolling her eyes.

"All right. I'll be back with your drinks then I'll take your order down." 'Warren' said.

"Please and thank you." Aimee replied with a smile as 'Warren' went to get their drinks.

'_Well he was very…. Enthusiastic.' _Said Aeryck.

"You don't think?" Priscilla started.

"Without a doubt." Aimee replied with an excited smile.

'_Finally.' _Said Zora.

"What do we do now? Should we just ask them straight out?" Priscilla asked uncertainly.

"I don't know." Aimee said thoughtfully. Then something caught her eye. A man had just entered wearing sun glasses and a hoody with the hood up. He was flanked by four more men. "Priscilla, I think trouble just walked through the door."

Priscilla looked up and immediately stiffened as the man pulled out a gun and fired it into the air. Everyone around the screamed in terror as 'Warren' and who they assumed was Virginia rushed in from the kitchen.

"I want everyone's cell phones down now and line up against the wall." Everyone did as they were told and quickly gave up their cell phones as they lined up against the wall. Except for Aimee and Priscilla who hadn't been noticed yet, they had decided to hide in a nearby hallway till the opportune moment came.

'_You guys wanted exercise, well here it is.' _Said Aimee.

'_They won't know what hit them.' _Said Zora in excitement.

'_Be careful guys, there are hostages.' _Said Aeryck.

'_Aeryck's right that should be our top priority.' _Priscilla added.

'Warren' let out a feral growl and attacked one of the men only to be shot in the arm by another. It wasn't a silver bullet, but it still hurt.

"WOLF." Virginia screamed as she ran over to him.

"Guess that erases any doubt we might have had." Said Priscilla as Aimee nodded.

"There is no room for heroes here." The man that shot wolf said as he held his gun up to finish him. The rest of the men were getting the valuables of the customers.

"You know it really hurts when no one wants you around." Aimee said with a fake sob drawing the thief's attention to them. They were now wearing their fighting outfits.

"Hey you want to get shot to." The man with the gun threatened.

"No, not really." Priscilla said as she caused water to form around the gun and froze it to his hand. The man yelped in surprise as he tried to get the ice off and before the others could attack Aimee threw some seeds that grew into constrictor vines effectively trapping them.

During the scuffle the customers had fled the scene and only Wolf and Virginia were left. Priscilla ran over and healed Wolf's wounds much to their surprise.

"How?" Virginia asked in shocked wonder.

"You're not the only one to go on adventures to other worlds." Priscilla said with a smile as she let the bloody bullet drop to the floor.

"Huff-puff, I've never seen anything like you two in the Nine Kingdoms." Wolf said.

"Well you see we didn't go to the Nine Kingdoms." Aimee said then she and Priscilla proceeded to tell them their story.

"That's why we need your help. Is there any way we can go back with you to the Nine Kingdoms and maybe borrow a boat to get to the Underground." Priscilla said with a big smile. Wolf and Virginia sat in silence as they stared at the girls.

"Please." Aimee added when they still hadn't answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Aimee, Priscilla, Wolf, Virginia, and their son of ten years Caleb stood in the middle of central park waiting for the portal to open. It had been two days since the girls had met Wolf and Virginia. They had been planning to visit Virginia's dad. The portal would be open for them from the other side. When they arrived the girls would ask Wendell for transportation to the underground.

"It's almost time." Virginia said as the girls nodded. About that time a rectangle piece of forest became distorted.

"This is it." Said Wolf. "Ready?"

Again the girls nodded. Virginia and Caleb went first then Aimee and Priscilla followed by Wolf. It was like smashing into thousands of mirrors in an instant yet feeling nothing. When they finally appeared on the other side they nearly lost their balance.

They were in a tan room that had gold curtains over large windows. Long white candle sticks on golden candle holders on golden pedestals gleamed brightly. Lush cream colored carpet covered the floor. Other than the mirror the room was empty.

"Wow, what a rush." Aimee said. A man with thinning dark brown hair and brown eyes looked at Aimee and Priscilla in surprise.

"Who are you? Who are they?" He asked.

"We came here for Wendell's help. I'm Priscilla and this is my friend Aimee." Priscilla went on to explain why they needed this help.

"Well Wendell isn't here right now, but he'll be back tomorrow." Tony said. The girl's faces fell, but were happy that the wait wouldn't be that long. The girl's thanked them for their help and were taken to guest rooms for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Aimee was snuggled deeply under the covers as thoughts of seeing Tarrant soon filled her dreams to the brim. A creak from the door opening slowly did nothing to wake her from these dreams or the shadow that fell across her bed and stood there for a while before it sat on the edge of the bed then leaned down and brushed her hair away from her face, but she did wake up when she felt a pair of lips gently brushing against hers.

Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into a pair of familiar lime green eyes. Her own leaf green eyes widened as she sat up abruptly and tackled Tarrant in a hug.

"Tarrant." She hugged him tighter. She was so happy that she felt like her heart was going to burst.

"I have missed you so much my bonnie lass." He whispered into her hair while he felt the same heart bursting happiness.

"I've missed you too." Aimee said as she looked up at him. Tarrant took the opportunity to lean down and capture her lips in a deep kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Priscilla lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She was unable to fall asleep. She was so excited about getting to see Jareth the next day that sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. She through off the covers and decided to go see if she could find the kitchen for a glass of water.

She walked briskly down the hall then turned a sharp corner and ran into someone. They nearly fell over, but the person she ran into grabbed her around the waist and steadied her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't…" Priscilla's voice died in her throat as she saw who she had run into. "Jareth."

Instead of saying anything he dipped his head down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Priscilla's arms automatically went around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss lasted for a while before they had to separate for air. They stood in silence staring into each other's eyes before Jareth broke the silence.

"I missed you." Jareth said.

"I missed you too." Priscilla said.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun peeked through the curtains and woke Aimee up as it hit her eyes. She snuggled into Tarrant's chest in an attempt to remain asleep and strong arms complied by tightening around her waist. Smiling she looked up into Tarrant's sleeping face. He had a slight smile and his hair was even more wild than usual.

As Aimee studied his face she noticed the rings around his eyes from lack of sleep. She then remembered how he had told her about the awful nightmares he was prone to have. She lifted her hand and started to run it through his wild mane as she smiled at him.

Sensing that someone was watching him Tarrant's eyes opened and settled on Aimee's face. They blinked a few times as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming then a large smile spread across his face as he leapt out of the bed and started to perform the oddest dance Aimee had ever seen.

He then grabbed Aimee around the waist, pulled her out of the bed, and twirled around with her. They laughed loudly before Tarrant leaned down and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. They broke away when air became necessary and leaned against each other's foreheads. All of the sudden Aimee pulled away.

"I found this in my pocket when we went home." Aimee said as she pulled Tarrant's handkerchief out of her purse and handed it to him. She knew it was important to him because he had told that his mother had sewed a few for him. This was the only one he had left, but he didn't take it.

"You keep it." He said with a smile and then pulled her into another passion filled kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Priscilla woke up with a jolt. She had been having a falling dream. Some dark shadow had pushed her off of a cliff and she couldn't call forth her wings. She shuddered a bit and realized somebody warm was lying next to her.

She turned in Jareth's arms and caressed his face. He was still asleep, his blond hair caught the morning light and it glimmered with muted brilliance. She smiled and her heart was full to bursting.

Priscilla sighed and lightly lifted his arm and so she could get out of bed. She slid off the silk sheets and walked over to large French doors and opened them to let a light breeze in. She stood there on the balcony and took in the morning brilliance.

She jumped slightly when a pair of lithe arms wrapped around her. She melted into their embrace and giggled as light kisses were placed along her neck.

"You kept them." Jareth said.

"I never took them off." Priscilla replied as she fingered her pearl hair clips. Then her head slid over to Jareth's face. She caressed his cheek as she turned around to face him.

They stood there in a comfortable silence as they drunk in the sight of each other. Gently Jareth lowered his head and captured her lips in a long, powerful kiss. Priscilla's hands slipped around his neck as Jareth pulled her closer by circling his arms around her waist.

When the kiss ended the stood in each other's embrace before loud laughter and running broke the moment.

"Tarrant and Aimee must be awake." Jareth's statement was answered by said couple bursting into Priscilla's room.

"Good morning." Aimee and Tarrant yelled.

"It was." Jareth mumbled.

"Oh come on Jareth, I know you missed me." Aimee said as she wrapped her arms around Jareth. Jareth gave her a withering look, but could not hide his smile as he patted her on the head.

"So much." He said sarcastically.


	12. Chapter 12

"We thought that we could retrieve the third mirror that fell into the sea and we could keep it in Jareth's castle then we could use it to come back and forth between our worlds." Priscilla explained as they sat around the table eating breakfast. Wendell looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"I do have one thing to suggest though. Tell no one that you are doing this. The other kingdoms could become jealous." The girls nodded and they started to make plans to take a ship and retrieve the mirror. Wishing them luck Wolf, Virginia and Caleb returned to New York City.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are we there yet?" Aimee asked from the crow's nest. She had been scampering all over the ship and had finally settled there for the moment.

"Almost." Replied Captain Andrew of the ship The Silent Leaf.

The Silent Leaf was a three massed large ship that looked just like the Dauntless from Pirates of the Caribbean, but this was no ordinary ship though. It steered itself and was a lot faster than the modern ships in Aimee and Priscilla's time.

"I could make the ship go faster if you would like." Said Priscilla.

"That would be appreciated." Said the Captain.

Priscilla relished the feel of the air on her face as she distractedly read the air currents while propelling the ship even faster. She felt something shift suddenly in the wind. It was a warning.

'_Do you feel that?' _Aeryck asked.

'_Yeah, I do. We should keep on the lookout for a while.' _Priscilla said.

"We're here." The captain said breaking Priscilla's concentration.

Aimee ran onto the main sail, grabbed a rope, swung down, and landed lightly by Priscilla. They were soon joined by Jareth and Tarrant. They all leaned over the rail of the ship and looked down into the ocean.

Through the dark water they could see a faint glowing. There was no doubt that this was the lost mirror.

"Well have fun." Aimee said as she patted Priscilla on her back.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure we can find another way to get it." Jareth said.

"And take away all my fun." Priscilla said as she tied a long magic rope that would grow as she went deeper and deeper into the water around her waist.

Priscilla climbed up onto the railing and called her wings forth. She flew up into the sky then free dived a couple of yards away from the boat and into the water.

The water was warm as was to be expected of tropical waters. Priscilla took a deep breath under the water as Aeryck instructed her to do. For Priscilla breathing underwater was the same as breathing air. She swam deep into the ocean and marveled at all of the sea life around her.

Jelly fish that seemed to glow every kind of color in the rainbow floated nearby, illuminating the immediate area. A cluster of small fish with fins like butterfly wings fluttered around then by her. What looked like whale sharks with white light up spots and stripes were off to Priscilla's right, but did not seem to be about to come anywhere near her so she continued with her descent. There were various other kinds of fish that Priscilla had never seen before, but did not have time to stop and look at them. Something in the current of the water was telling her to hurry.

'_It's so beautiful.' _said Priscilla as a small group of mermaids and mermen swam by gaving her a smile and a wave which Priscilla returned.

'_Yes it is.' _Said Aeryck.

She finally made it to the mirror and tied the rope around it. The mirror looked like the one they had they had previously come through except for all of the coral that now covered it. With one flick of her hand Priscilla froze the coral then broke it off. She then tugged onto the rope and held on as it was hoisted back to the ship. As she was being hoisted up she could not help but to notice that all of the sea life she had seen on the way down was gone. This did not bode well and she found herself willing them to pull her up faster.

She had just broken through the water's surface and was waving to the others when she felt something tighten around her ankle then pull her back under.

"PRISCLILLA!" Jareth screamed as he jumped into the water after her.

He desperately searched the water for her and soon spotted her in the midst of a fierce battle with a ship sized Kraken. Jareth's crystals provided him with oxygen as he swam towards Priscilla as fast as he could. Her drew back his hands and through a powerful orb at the Kraken. It his dead center and caused the Kraken to release Priscilla.

Two of the mer-people came back, grabbed Priscilla, and swam her to the surface of the water as Jareth fought the beast. Aimee spotted her and she was quickly brought on board. The two mer-people then swam away for safety.

"She'll be ok." Aimee said after a brief conference with Aeryck. Aimee and Tarrant ran back to the rail and looked for Jareth, but he was nowhere to be seen. "How good are you at swimming and fighting at the same time?"

Tarrant didn't have a chance to answer because giant squid arms started to shoot out of the water and attack the ship. Tarrant drew his sword and started to hack at the tentacles along with the rest of the crew.

"Tarrant, Jareth hasn't come back up, I'm going to go find him." Aimee said as she carried Priscilla to a safer spot on the ship. Tarrant rushed over and helped her.

"You can't breathe under water though." Tarrant said in his Scottish brogue. Aimee took out a handful of seeds and popped them into her mouth.

"This will give me enough air to find Jareth." Aimee said and without waiting for an answer she ran to the railing and jumped into the water.

The first thing she saw was the Kraken. It was big to say the least. As Aimee stared at the beast movement to her left caught her attention. It was Jareth and he had obviously taken a beating.

He floated listlessly in the water as Aimee swam towards him. Aimee hooked her arms underneath his and swam to the surface. She grabbed a rope that was hanging over the edge and gave it an experimental pull. It seemed safe enough so Aimee tied it around Jareth then used her claws to climb the hall of the ship. When she reached the top she turned around and pulled Jareth up.

Aimee didn't see the giant tentacle that came up behind her until it was cut off with a water whip. She looked over to see Priscilla running up to them followed by Tarrant.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he hacked more tentacles away from them and Priscilla knelt down next to Jareth, but all of the sudden the tentacles retreated into the water. They exchanged confused looks as Aimee walked cautiously over to the railing while the crew cheered. She then slowly turned back to Priscilla with a worried look in her eyes.

"Priscilla, remember what happened in Pirates of the Caribbean?" Aimee said. Priscilla's eyes widened while Tarrant gave them a confused look. All of the sudden the tentacles shot back into the air and came down hard on the ship.

Tarrant grabbed Aimee and held her close while Priscilla protected Jareth as best she could.

"Aimee, if we are going to defeat this creature we need to get to the root of the problem." Priscilla yelled over the renewed chaos. Aimee nodded, gave Tarrant a quick kiss, ate another handful of seeds, and joined Priscilla by the railing. "1, 2, 3 jump."

They landed in the water and instantly had to dodge flailing tentacles as they swam towards the Kraken.

'_What's the plan?' _Aimee asked.

'_We are going to combine our elements and hit it.' _Priscilla said as they swam.

'_How? I don't have my earth powers in the water and my fire will just go out.' _Aimee said.

'_I can form and air bubble around your fire.' _Priscilla proceeded to make as air bubble while Aimee formed fire inside it. They made it grow until it was as large as the beast itself and then released it. The air bubble stayed around the Kraken as Aimee's fire cooked it until it was nothing but ash.

Priscilla had to help Aimee to the surface as her air seeds wore off. They soon broke the surface and Priscilla flew them back onto the ship.

"That was fun." Aimee said sarcastically as Tarrant gathered her into his arms. Jareth, who had woken up, held Priscilla close as well.

'_Had enough exercise Zora?' _Aimee asked sarcastically.

'_Shut up.' _Aimee could practically see Zora sticking her tongue out at her.

After that the trip to Jareth's kingdom was pretty uneventful. Priscilla healed all of the injured crew members while the dead were buried at sea with as much pomp and circumstance as they could. Aimee helped rebuild and salvage the ship along with Tarrant's help. In no time they were back in the underground.

They put the mirror up in the throne room and Jareth used his crystal to make it possible to control where the mirror would take a person. Aeryck and Zora made bracelet mirror lockets that matched their necklaces so they could contact the guys when they wanted to come for a visit.

The girls would have stayed longer, but they had to get back to their time in case their parents called. The boys decided to go along with them so they could spend more time together.


	14. Chapter 14

Aimee and Priscilla smiled at the looks of amazement on Jareth and Tarrant's at the sights of New York at night. It was now morning in the girl's world. They had spent the whole night in Lapudis.

"We have the last couple of days to do what we want, so who wants some breakfast then we can go sightseeing." Priscilla suggested. This sounded good to everyone so they started to head to a nearby diner when Aimee stopped all of the sudden.

"Wait, the guys can't go out looking like this. They'd totally be recognized." Aimee said. Priscilla nodded in agreement.

"I'll cast a glamour around us." Said Jareth as he pulled out his crystal, a brief light erupted then disappeared to reveal the boys.

Tarrant's hair was now pulled back into a low ponytail, his face was given a peach complexion, but his eyes remained the same, over all he looked like and oranged haired, green eyed, Johnny Depp. His clothes were layered and a bit on the wild side. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a dark blue open button up over that and a brown vest over that. He wore faded jeans and a pair of blue and green converse. On his head was a fedora version of his hat. Its scarf had been shortened, the sewing needles were gone, but the peacock feather remained.

"Looking good." Aimee commented as she hugged Tarrant who in turn put his arm around her.

Jareth's hair was a few shades darker it was parted in the middle, wavy and shoulder length. He was wearing a black felt naval pea coat with the collar turned up. It reached down about mid thigh, he wore a white shirt underneath, a black skinny tie, and a blue cashmere scarf hung loosely around his neck. He had on black jeans and black dress shoes. He also wore a pair of black rimmed rectangle glasses. His unusual eyes remained the same, one blue and one brown, and his crystal had been reformed into a hanging earring in his right ear. He looked very sophisticated.

"Wow."Priscilla said. Jareth took her hand in his and tucked it into the crook of his elbow.

"Shall we go?" He said as they walked on.

Aimee and Tarrant exchanged a smile, linked arms, and followed after them. They continued on to the diner and were soon seated in a comfortable booth. After breakfast they decided to go sightseeing.

They boarded a Double Decker tour bus and saw some of the major points of New York City. They then struck out on foot. For lunch they enjoyed hot dogs from a street vendor. They walked through central park and came upon many different street performers.

"Where did Tarrant go?" Aimee asked as she stood up from tying her shoe.

Everyone looked around and soon their attention was drawn to loud applause. In the middle of a giant crowd was Tarrant futterwacking. They laughed at the sight of the surrounding people.

Their laughter caught Tarrant's attention and he smiled over at them before holding out his hand to Aimee. Smiling Aimee ran over, jumped into the air, performed a spiral, and landed next to Tarrant who returned her smile and started to spin around with her. The crowd cheered even louder.

As they twirled Tarrant came to a sudden halt. He was staring at something off to the side of the walkway. Aimee followed his gaze until it ended at a statue of Alice sitting on a mushroom. Next to her was the storybook March Hare and Mad Hatter.

The crowd dispersed as Tarrant made his way to the statue followed by a slightly worried Aimee. Jareth and Priscilla joined them.

"That's Alice, but who are the strange little creatures next to her?" Tarrant asked as he examined the statue. Aimee and Priscilla exchanged a look before Priscilla motioned for Aimee to explain.

"That is the story book version of Thackery and you." Aimee said. Tarrant and Jareth already knew that in this world they were considered fictional characters.

"That's absurd, they look nothing like us. It's ridiculous, the very idea. It's outlandish. They look ridiculous." Tarrant ranted on for a time and was drawing some unwanted attention.

"Tarrant." Aimee whispered sharply as she tugged on his arm.

"Fizz… I'm fine." He said with a small slightly embarrassed smile that turned into a slight frown. "What happened to Alice? She never came back like she said she would."

"Priscilla and I actually did some research on that and it turns out she married Lewis Carroll which is how he got a hold of the stories of Alice's time in wonderland. They lived a happy life from what we read and had two children together. A boy and a girl named Jonathan and Elizabeth. We didn't find out much more beyond that." Aimee said.

"I'm glad she was happy." Tarrant said with a slight smile. "She was a very good friend."

They continued their walk and soon ended up at the central park zoo. The men were amazed at all of the exotic animals and more than once the girls had to explain that the animals could not talk. They got a lot of weird stares because of them trying to ask the animals questions.

After the Zoo it was getting pretty late and the girls had an early flight back to Denver the next day so they decided to end their day with dinner at one of the most famous restaurants in New York, The Four Seasons. The girls had made a reservation ahead of time thinking it might be Virginia and Wolf's restaurant. They were currently standing in the entrance way looking over the menu.

"This is ridiculous. This much money for food portions that wouldn't feed a cat." Jareth said earning a glare from the hostess.

"How about we go get some pizza instead. Not only is it cheaper, but it looks more appetizing then this stuff too." Aimee said.

"I agree, but what's pizza?" asked Tarrant.

"The most amazing thing since the universe." Priscilla replied as she turned around and ran right into an older lady. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"Sarah." Jareth said in shock. Aimee and Priscilla looked at shapely Sarah.

Sarah looked at Jareth in confusion then her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Jareth." She said in an equally shocked voice then it went quiet and tension filled the air. It was as if the whole room had gone silent and a few people were starting to stare at them.

"Aimee." Said Aimee as she stepped between them to alleviate the tension. Jareth sent Aimee withering glance who just smiled happily back at him and turned back to Sarah. They stared at each other for a moment until Jareth broke the silence.

"You've gotten old." He stated with a raised eyebrow. Priscilla let out a gasp and popped him upside the head.

"Jareth!" She admonished as Jareth rubbed the back of his head in agitation. "I'm sorry, he's just a jerk sometimes, but I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah, that I defiantly know." Sarah said with a smile as Paul Bettany came and put his arm around her.

"Hey honey, who are your friends?" Paul asked.

"This is Jareth and…" Sarah trailed off realizing she had no idea who the other girls were and had to look to Jareth for help.

"This is Priscilla," He said while putting his arm around Priscilla's waist. "Aimee, and Tarrant."

"It's so cool to meet you. I loved in 'A Knight's Tale'." Aimee said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Thank you. It's _cool _to meet you as well." Paul said with a smile.

"Tricking young women into the labyrinth again?" Said Sarah while looking at Jareth shrewdly as Priscilla, Tarrant, and Aimee laughed.

"We went willingly." Priscilla looked up at Jareth.

"Well willingly-ish." Aimee said under her breath, but Priscilla heard her and elbowed her in the ribs. "Are you trying to harpoon me woman?"

"Oh, I see." Said Sarah with a knowing smile "I never thought I would run into you in the above world."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Paul.

"Just a dream within a dream, my dear, one that I had a long time ago." She said looking at Jareth.

"How is Toby?" Jareth asked a little awkwardly.

"He is going to grad school. He majored in film and he wants to be a director. He was really inspired by the movie Labyrinth as a child. He would always say that the story seemed so familiar." Sarah said with a small grin.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Bettany your table is ready." A waiter waited patiently to lead Sarah and her husband to a table.

"Would you like to join us?" Asked Sarah.

"Actually, we were just about to leave." Said Aimee.

"Yes, leave! We are on a quest to try this strange thing called pizza." Tarrant smiled and Aimee laughed as Jareth just rolled his eyes while Priscilla failed to stifle a giggle.

"Goodbye, Sarah best of luck to you and Toby." Jareth slightly bowed to Sarah and nodded to Sarah's husband.

"Goodbye, Jareth I am glad you found happiness." Said Sarah she turned to Priscilla. "Goodbye, Priscilla don't let him bully you."

"Don't worry, I won't." Priscilla laughed.

"I wouldn't dare." Jareth smirked and entwined his hand with hers and they walked out of the restaurant with Aimee and Tarrant right behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

They sat in the middle of Little Suri. A pizza and arcade joint. They ate meat lover's pizza which Tarrant fully enjoyed. Aimee and Priscilla went into a fit of giggles when Tarrant first tried the pizza. He liked it so much that he tried to futterwacken on the restaurant table, but Jareth held him down as Aimee and Priscilla laughed. After they finished eating they started to play different arcade games. Aimee and Tarrant kicked butt at DDR while Priscilla challenged Jareth to a driving duel and won. Jareth kept crashing.

"Remind me never to drive with you." Aimee said.

"You're one to talk what with your record." Priscilla said referring to her previous accident a few years back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Aimee said.

"Right." Priscilla said with a role of her eyes.

"You'll have to tell me about this record of hers one day." Jareth said.

"If she values her sanity she won't breathe a word." Aimee said with a glare.

It was starting to get late so Priscilla suggested that they do one last thing before the boys went home. They went to the Rockefeller center to skate. Aimee had to hold onto to Tarrant to keep him from falling. While Tarrant was a graceful dancer he was not so good at ice skating. Lucky for him Aimee had extensive training for performances on ice in the acrobatic circus. Priscilla and Jareth gracefully glided around the rink they would have put professional ice skaters to shame. Just the way they complimented each other was a work of moving art.

It was late into the night before the boys returned home and the girls to their hotel room. The next day the girls were on a plane to Denver with the promise from Jareth and Tarrant that they would visit them soon.

They made plans to visit Underland and Aimee couldn't wait to meet Tarrant's friends.

It was a long flight back for the girls. They were greeted by their parents at the terminal and soon they were home again. They told their parents that Julliard was not for them. That they rather stay in their families businesses. Secretly the parents were happy to hear this.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since the girls had seen the guys, but they had been able to talk to them through their locket mirror watches. The girls could tell right away that they were up to something.

Aimee glided through the air landing lightly on a trapeze bar only to launch herself from it and higher into the air. Her partner followed her as they air danced to the music of 'Kiss the Girl' from their latest production of 'The Little Mermaid.' No one noticed the stranger sitting in one of the many empty seats of the theatre next Aimee's father.

Aimee's aerial dance continued and if you looked closely at her face you would see her eyes closed in utter happiness. This is where Aimee felt that she was in her true element. In the air on the trapeze she felt completely at peace with herself and the entire world around her.

Just as they stopped Aimee took notice of them. She quickly descended to the ground floor and rushed to meet her father as he descended to the stage with the stranger.

"Hey dad." Aimee said as she hugged her father then turned to face the stranger who she found was no stranger at all.

"Aimee I'd like you to meet Tarrant Reginald Hightopp. He's our new investor." Her dad said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Aimee asked Tarrant.

"It was kind of a last minute idea." Tarrant replied.

"You know each other?" Her dad asked. Aimee and Tarrant who had been smiling at each other distractedly started to fluster as they tried to think up an answer.

"We met in New York. He and one of his friends joined us for pizza." Aimee quickly explained while Tarrant nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Well did he tell you that he will be the new investor in our company?" Her father asked with a smile as he clapped Tarrant on the back.

"No, he failed to mention that." Aimee said while giving Tarrant a look. "Practice just ended and I know you have some work to do dad so why don't I show Tarrant around?"

"Okay, just come find me in my office when you're done." Her father said as he walked away. Aimee waited till he was out of earshot before she spoke.

"Explain, now." Aimee demanded.

"Jareth thought it would be a good idea if we had a cover for this world instead of just whisking you off every time the fancy took us. Also we can get to know your families." He said with a smile.

"And why would you want to get to know our families so bad?" Aimee asked, deciding to have some fun with Tarrant. There was only one reason that a man wanted to get to know his girlfriends family.

Tarrant instantly went red in the face.

"So are you going to show me around?" Tarrant said in a slightly higher voice avoiding the question.

Aimee giggled as she took his arm and led him around the building then onto to her dad's office. They were almost there when a blur rounded the corner in front of them and leapt into Aimee's arms. Following close behind was a boy with messy blue hair and brown eyes and a girl with sea foam green hair held up in two buns on either side of her head by chop sticks and hot pink eyes wearing a Japanese punk inspired outfit.

"Nikkei!" The boy said in a dangerous tone. Aimee rolled her eyes at her brother's anger.

"Nikkei, what did you do?" Aimee asked the little girl.

"Nothing." She said with her best innocent face, but it was hidden by a cowboy's baseball cap that was too big for her head.

"She stole my favorite cap." He said as he snatched his cowboy's football cap from Nikkei's head.

"Oh, calm down, she was just playing. Who's this?" said the girl.

"Oh, this is Tarrant, Tarrant this is my sister Nikkei, my brother Daniel, and my friend Vivi. Tarrant is the new investor in our company." Aimee said as Tarrant, Vivi, and Daniel exchanged handshakes.

Nikkei cocked her head to the side.

"Like the Mad Hatter?" Asked the little girl surprising both Tarrant and Aimee.

"Yep, just like him." Said Aimee in a hurry. "Now get to practice before you get in trouble."

The little girl nodded and scampered off to the main arena.

"You guys seem to know each other a little more that as if you had just met." Commented the ever perceptive Daniel.

"Yeah, we actually met in New York. He and his friend hung out with me and Priscilla." Aimee said with a big smile.

She noticed Vivi and Daniel were starring at something. Looking down she saw that she and Tarrant were holding hands, their fingers laced together. She quickly looked back up to see her brother starring at her with a raised eyebrow and Vivi grinning widely.

"What do we have here?" Vivi cooed.

"Aimee, why don't you bring Tarrant in here so we can go over the paper work?" Aimee let out a relieved sigh and dragged Tarrant into the office before her brother could ask any questions.


	17. Chapter 17

Priscilla was on her way from the dressing room to the stage followed closely by a biker girl, if her clothes were anything to go on, with long straight dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Priscilla was wearing her new costume for the upcoming production 'Carman'.

"You really out did yourself, Rosie." Priscilla said happily.

"I know, you are so lucky to have me." Rosie said with a smile.

Rosie was considered a genius when it came to costumes. She was the youngest costume mistress to ever be hired and was very proud of that.

"Yes we are." Priscilla said as she rounded a corner and promptly ran into someone. She had been lost in thought and not paying attention to her surroundings. Aimee had mentioned over hearing something from her father the last time she was visiting the opera house.

_Flashback_

"I got something to tell you that is pretty cool." Aimee said with a big smile.

"What is it?" Priscilla asked, slightly worried as Aimee ran into her dressing room.

"Well you know how when I visit the opera house I like to snoop around a bit…" Aimee started, but was cut off by Priscilla.

"Aimee, if I told you once I've told you a million times. You're not supposed to play Phantom of the Opera when you visit. Dad nearly had a conniption when he found out it was you that scared the new ballerina's." Priscilla said.

"That was so much fun." Aimee said wistfully as she remembered the sight of the ballerina's when she had dropped the fake bugs from the rafters. She had been grounded for a month because of that little stunt. "Anyway, you guys are getting a new patron. From what I heard before you dad caught me he's an unknown, but seems to be very rich."

"What do you mean before my dad caught you? Were you hiding in the offices again?" Priscilla asked sharply. Aimee opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"AIMEE!" Said a very the stern voice of Priscilla's dad.

"Oh crud, got to go." Aimee rushed out of the room.

_End of Flashback_

Priscilla was so lost in thought that she didn't see the approaching man in front of her until it was too late and crashed into him.

"I'm so sorry, I … Jareth?" Priscilla gasped.

"Hello Priscilla." Jareth said while taking her hand and kissing it.

"How do you know my little girl?" Asked Priscilla's dad, who was standing next to him.

"I had the honor of meeting your daughter and her friend when I and my friend were in New York City." Jareth said with a smile.

"You didn't tell me you were coming for a visit." Said Priscilla.

"Not just a visit honey, he's our new patron. We just finished signing the papers and I was about to show him around the theatre, but if you're done for the day I could leave him in your care so I can go take care of a few more things." Priscilla nodded her head in agreement. A throat clearing caught her attention.

"Oh, Rosie this is…" Jareth quickly interrupted.

"Jason York." He said as he shook Rosie's hand. Priscilla realized that his real name might be a little obvious.

"So only Priscilla gets the kiss on the back of the hand, interesting, you said you only just met in New York?" Rosie commented. Priscilla blushed and stuttered a few times while Jareth merely smirked.

"Don't you have costumes to do or something?" Priscilla flustered in a high pitched voice.

"You're lucky I do or I'd stick around and embarrass you some more. See you guys later." Rosie said and skipped off.

"And I thought Aimee was bad." Jareth commented.

"Just wait till you meet Vivi." Priscilla said with a mischievous smile that soon turned into laughter at the sight of Jareth's worried face. "Come on I'll show you around, _Jason_."


	18. Chapter 18

If the girls thought their families were fooled in any way they were wrong. The relationship between their girls and their new business partners was blatantly obvious. The only question was how could such a strong relationship bloom over the short period of time that the girls had said they had known the boys? Something more was going on and they were determined to find out what.

Over a time the girls made it known that they would 'start' dating the boys not to the surprise of their parents. It was in this way that they spent their time not knowing about the storm that was just on the horizon.

It was a lovely day in Underland as a small quartet sat at a row of mismatched tables and drank their tea from mismatched tea cups. Aimee sat to the right of Tarrant, who was at the head of the table, watching Mally throw sugar cubes at Thackery who returned with some muffins while Zora batted at the objects flying over head. They were all laughing hard and having a wonderful time.

The moment Tarrant had introduced Aimee to Thackery and Mally they all knew they would get along wonderfully. Mally loved having another girl around because for all her tom boyish attitude it was nice to have someone around to talk about girly things with once in a while and Thackery loved her baking. He was constantly asking for more of her triple chocolate fudge cupcakes with peanut butter sprinkles

This is how Aimee had passed the past month, going between her world and this one. Tarrant had showed her almost every inch of Underland and today they would be taking a new path.

"Are you ready?" Tarrant asked Aimee.

"Sure, catch you guys later." Aimee said with a wave to Thackery and Mally.

'_Have Fun.' _Said Zora with a wink.

"Bye Aimee, Tarrant." Mally said as she and Thackery continued their food fight. Aimee and Tarrant had to duck at the same time to avoid a tea cup from Thackery.

The happy couple had been walking for quite a while and had lost all track of where they were going. It wasn't till Tarrant looked away from Aimee for a moment that he realized just where they were.

Ruined houses surrounded them. Charred pieces of debris scattered across the ground and you could still smell the smoke in the air. Everything was burned to a crisp.

Aimee looked at Tarrant who was starring over the haunting scene with an equally haunted look in his eye.

"Tarrant?" Aimee said uncertainly as she took hold of his hand. His eyes were a deep blue.

Tarrant looked over at Aimee and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring you here. I lost track of where I was going." He said then looked back over the remnants of his old home.

Aimee noted that over all of this time nothing had ever grown back. The grass, trees, and flowers had all remained dead. Aimee glanced at Tarrant one more time before letting go of his hand and walking to the center of the old village.

She bent down and placed her and on the charred ground. She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. As she exhaled the grass around her hands turned green and lush then spread.

Flowers bloomed all over the ground and climbed up the charred buildings. The trees bark became rich with life once again and vibrant green leaves unfurled. The once barren land was filled with the beauty and life of nature once again.

Aimee stood up and looked over her work all the while musing that when she first got her powers she would have been unconscious from this much exertion, but now it barely fazed her thanks to all the training she and Zora could do in this world without worry.

She looked over at Tarrant to see what he thought of her work. His eyed were a light blue now. Tarrant looked everywhere then back at Aimee. He ran over to her, picked her up, and spun her around. Then he sat her down and held her in a close hug.

"Thank you my bonnie lass." He said in her ear.

"You're welcome." Aimee replied with a happy smile.

Tarrant pulled away slightly and then leaned down. He captured Aimee's lips in a kiss which she happily returned. Then they stood there in each other's arms just enjoying being near one another, unfortunately their tender moment was interrupted.

"Tarrant there is a girl looking for you from the White Queen's court." Mally said from the top of Zora's back, she had taken to riding on Zora's back like a horse when Zora was in her small cat form. "I tried to tell her you were busy, but she wouldn't leave."

"What does she want?" Tarrant asked, slightly miffed at the interruption, as they followed Mally and Zora back to the tea party.

"She wouldn't say." Replied Mally.

'_I don't like her.' _Zora said.

This instantly put Aimee on her toes. She knew she could always trust Zora's judgment of people.

They soon arrived back at the tea party and their sitting at the head of the table in Tarrant's seat was Allie wearing a knee length poufy white sleeveless dress with a sweetheart top. Aimee could feel herself getting angry, but kept it under control.

"Tarrant my sweet, where have you been, I've been here for forever waiting for you." Allie said with a sickly sweet smile as she got up and pranced over to Tarrant. Aimee could feel her eye twitching as Allie hugged Tarrant.

"Aimee and I were taking a walk. Was there something that you, the White court, or the White Queen needed?" Tarrant replied stiffly as he stepped out of Allie's hug and put his arm around Aimee. Allie sent Aimee a brief glare before talking again.

"Do I need a reason to come and visit an old friend?" Allie asked. Tarrant and Aimee exchanged a look. "How about some tea?"

Aimee and Tarrant took their previous seats while Allie took the one on Tarrant's left. Allie went on and on about the court gossip while everyone else tried not to fall asleep, but Mally and Thackery couldn't take any more so they left while Zora went into the house. From time to time Allie would try to hold Tarrant's hand, but he would quickly move it. This made Allie a little mad, but it was nothing to what Aimee was holding back. Tarrant would squeeze her hand in reassurance from time to time. This angered Allie even more.

"Oopps." Allie said as she _'accidently' _spilt some tea on Aimee who stood up abruptly. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Aimee mumbled under her breath. "I'll just go clean up real quick."

Aimee stalked up to the house, entered, and closed the door rather hard behind herself.

'_What's wrong?' _Zora asked from her spot on the couch.

'_That little tramp spilt tea on me. Do you mind?' _Zora quickly changed Aimee's clothes for a set of clean ones. _'Thanks.'_

'_Do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone together out there?' _Zora asked.

'_Why wouldn't it be? I trust Tarrant.' _Aimee said.

'_It's not Tarrant I'm worried about.' _Zora replied.

'_Crap.' _Aimee threw open the door and nearly had a conniption.

Allie had flung herself at Tarrant and was kissing him while Tarrant was trying to push her off of him without hurting her, ever the gentleman.

Aimee, who was in no way a gentleman, raced down to them, grabbed Allie by her pale blonde pigtails, and yanked her away from Tarrant.

"How dare you?" Allie yelled as she wrenched herself from Aimee's grasp.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Aimee said as she stalked toward Allie. In her anger her hands had burst into lime green flames.

"Are you just going to let her treat me like this?" Allie demanded Tarrant.

"I believe I am." Tarrant said in his Scottish brogue as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"But she's just some scummy above worlder." Allie said angrily. Aimee's eyes flashed with anger. She stopped right in front of Allie and stood their glaring at her.

"Leave now." Aimee said in a deadly whisper as she extinguished her hands.

"And what if I don't want to?" Allie countered, but her voice betrayed her as it cracked in fear. Allie was a great fighter when it came to hand to hand combat or even when weapons were used, but even she knew that she didn't stand a chance against Aimee's powers.

Aimee calmly eyed Allie then a scary smile lit up her features as she tossed a handful of seeds at her. Vines sprung from the ground and wrapped around Allie who let out a series of shrill screams that were silenced when the vines reached her mouth.

'_Zora, can you deliver this to Marmoreal for me?' _Aimee asked as Zora burst forth in her battle form.

'_Love to. Be back in a bit.' _Zora grabbed some of the vines in her mouth and was off like a shot.

"Aimee, I didn't… I mean… I…" Tarrant stuttered, but Aimee put her fingers against his mouth effectively silencing him.

"Tarrant I know you had nothing to do with that." Aimee said.

Tarrant gently took Aimee's hand from his mouth and pulled her into a kiss.

"You are the only one for me my bonnie lass." Tarrant said when the broke apart.

"And you're the only one for me." Aimee replied with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Priscilla sat happily in Jareth's library with Ambrosias in her lap listening to Sir Dydamus's adventures in the Labyrinth along with Ludo and Hoggle while Aeryck sat on the back of her chair listening over her shoulder. Jareth was talking to some fey council members, she didn't know what about. Sir Dydamus was just getting to an interesting and embarrassing fact about Jareth when the door to the library burst open.

Expecting to see Jareth, Priscilla was surprised to see that girl from the ball, Lacy, standing there with fury distorting her ethereal features.

"What gives you the right to take what is mine, what has always been mine, what will always be mine, you disgusting above worlder. Your presence alone is like a putrid stink that has infested this place. You're nothing, but filth." Lacy yelled while all the while Priscilla watched her calmly from her seat.

"My lady, thou should watch thy tongue. You are in the presence of the Kings Lady." Sir Dydamus said.

"You apologize." Said Ludo.

"I think you better leave." Hoggle said.

"Big words coming from a sniveling coward. As for you two, you stay out of this you nose dead fox and you as well you brainless oaf." Lacy said viscously. Priscilla could feel Ambrosias shaking in fear as she scratched his head in order to calm him down.

'_Want me to carry her out of the window and drop her?' _Aeryck asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Priscilla pretended to think it over.

'_No, I'll handle it.' _Priscilla said while Lacy ranted on. When Lacy had finished Priscilla put Ambrosias down and stood to her feet then faced Lacy.

"If you're done, we have better things to do then listen to your childish jealousy and pathetic insults." Priscilla said as if she was talking to a child then made a move to leave with her friends, but Lacy grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

"You're not going anywhere. I got rid of you and your friend once; I'll just have to do it again and this time you won't come back and of course I'll have to get rid of the witnesses as well." Priscilla's eyes widened at this revelation though she realized she shouldn't be so surprised. Aeryck bristled in anger and Priscilla had to calm him down before he went through with his previous plan. Ludo and Sir Dydamus stood in front of Priscilla protectively as Hoggle ran for help. "What did i say. He's nothing, but a coward."

Lacy started to take something from her pocket, but before she could make a move Priscilla simply made a sweeping motion with her hand causing Lacy's hands and feet to be encased in ice, effectively trapping her.

"You only got rid of us the first time because you were an underhanded scum ball. You are the coward."Priscilla stated.

"I must say that you handled that very well, love." Priscilla turned to face Jareth with a smile which he returned then Jareth turned back to Lacy with his icy mask in place as Hoggle went to stand with his friends. "So you were the one that took my Priscilla away from me."

Priscilla released her hold on Lacy who rubbed her hands together as she started at Jareth desperately as Sir Dydamus and Ludo told him all of what she had said earlier.

"I only did it for the good of the Labyrinth, for us." Lacy pleaded. "The Labyrinth could never be happy with an above worlder and neither could you."

Jareth's lips were pulled into a thin line and his eyes lit up in anger. He walked toward Lacy until he toward over her. Lacy started to back away in fear at his rage.

"You will not speak of that which you know nothing of. I suggest you leave the Labyrinth and never come back if you know what's good for you." Jareth said in a deadly voice.

"You're banishing me? You can't banish me. I'm a high fey." Lacy stated.

"Not anymore. You are hence stripped of your title and I will be sending word to the White Queen for I have no doubt your friend Allie was involved with the kidnapping as well." Jareth said. "Oh, and if you get it into your head to try and return I will suspend you head first over the Bog of Eternal Stench." Then his face lit up in a fake smile. "It's not you, it's me. I don't like you. Now leave."

Lacy gave him one more desperate look before making a hasty retreat after seeing it was a futile attempt. As she was escorted out by Ludo, Sir Dydamus on Ambrosias, and Hoggle she sent one last heated glare at Priscilla.

'_You will pay for this.' _Lacy silently promised as she slammed the door shut behind herself.

'_We haven't seen the last of her.' _Aeryck said.

'_I know.' _Priscilla replied with a sigh.

Priscilla stared at the door that Lacy left though until a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around to Jareth with a smile.

"How was your meeting?" Priscilla asked.

"It went well." Jareth said.

"What was it about?" Priscilla asked.

Jareth developed a slightly pensive look and started to roll his crystals around in his hands. Priscilla found that he only did this when he was nervous or deep in thought.

"Priscilla you once asked me why the Labyrinth helped you so much and communicates with you, the truth is that the Labyrinth is, as you know, a living being. It feeds off of the dreams of humans to sustain itself. For many years and many generations my family have not ruled over, but coexisted with the Labyrinth. We are, in a way, its care takers. My family is the only one it communicates with." Jareth said.

"Then why is it communicating with me?" Priscilla asked.

"The Labyrinth communicates with you because I love you." Jareth said.

"But it communicated with me long before I met you face to face." Priscilla pointed out.

"It did it then because it had chosen you to become Queen." Jareth said taking both of her hands in his. "And I must say the Labyrinth has good taste."

"Is that why you love me? Because the Labyrinth picked me." Priscilla said in a slightly hurt voice.

"No, I fell in love with you because you are beautiful, smart, and have and attitude that may just rival my own." Jareth said as he pulled her into his arms. "If there is one thing in this world that you never have to doubt, it is my love for you. I could think of no other that would be better suited for my queen."

Priscilla smiled happily up at Jareth, her fears having been placated.

"Is that a marriage proposal?" Priscilla asked with a sly smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Allie and Lacy trudged from the beach toward the dying forest. They had been banished to the outlands. Word had reached the White Queens ear about the same time Zora delivered Allie and then Lacy showed up looking for Allie. Using her magic she got both Lacy and Allie to confess to what they had done.

Being the pure pacifist that she was she decided that they would be banished to the outlands as punishment for their transgressions against Aimee and Priscilla; this was her decree and their punishment.

The girls silently turned around and watched the ship that had delivered them to their island prison.

"Now what?" asked Allie in a quiet, but dangerous voice.

"What do you remember of the Red Queen?" Lacy asked as she silently seethed with repressed anger.

"Ugly beast of a woman," Allie replied. "but quite powerful as I recall it."

Allie should know the red Queen well. She had served the Red Queen then when she saw that the Red Queen's time had come to an end she made a silent retreat to the White Queen after the death of the Jabberwocky.

She told the White Queen that she was afraid and do to that fear for her life she served the Red Queen. Being the forgiving Queen that Mirana was she instantly placed Allie in position in the White Court. As far as Allie knew the Red Queen had no idea that she had betrayed her.

"What would you say to giving her a little visit?" Lacy asked with an evil smirk.

"I say let's get going. Which way should we start?" Allie asked.

Lacy, who had a small amount of magic, took a black band from her hand and held it outstretched in front of herself.

"Reperio Rutilus Regina." Lacy said.

The ring suddenly lit up and shot out into the forest with Allie and Lacy hot on its tail. They followed the ring for miles, only stopping for brief periods of rest, through dark dense swamps, dessert terrain, and dying forests until they came upon a great clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a large loan castle. It turned out that Iracebeth still possessed some bit of magic after her banishment. In the middle of the clearing was a large black and red castle. It was sharp and angular; it was as if you could see the anger that had made it in the bricks.

"After you." Said Allie with a sweeping motion.

Lacy smiled and snatched her ring out of the air as she walked toward the castle. She walked across the drawbridge and up to the giant doors followed by Allie. A group of guards in black armor stood in front of the door and drew their swords.

"Who goes there?" One of them shouted.

"The Lady Lacy and Lady Allie, we have come to strike a deal with the Red Queen." Lacy said with authority.

"No one see's the Red Queen unless she commands it." Another guard said. Allie and Lacy exchanged a brief look.

"Who's going to stop us?" Asked Allie in a dangerous voice.

The guards raised their swords threateningly. Allie eyed them for a moment then started to laugh.

"How amusing, they really think they can beat us." Allie started to laugh again then stopped abruptly. While Lacy was very good with magic, Allie was just as good with combat.

The guards rushed at them. Lacy stepped aside and watched as Allie took one after another of the guards. She sent each of the guards over the bridge and into the murky water of the moat. Once they were all taken care of the girls entered the castle un-hindered.

Everything was polished black obsidian with a disturbing red shine to it: red, black obsidian walls, floors, ceiling, everything. The overall effect was cold and dreary.

The girls went down the hall toward another pair of large doors. Pushing them aside they found themselves standing in the throne room. Each wall was lined with disturbing tapestries that pictured grueling battle scenes, death, and terror. Hanging black chandlers gave the room an eerie light and at the far end of the room, sitting on a large black throne draped in red silk was none other the red queen herself.


	21. Chapter 21

"It was Allie and Lacy that sent us home? I should have known. Those sorry excuses for a horses butt." Aimee ranted on while pacing the floor of her room. Priscilla was sitting on the bed watching her as she paced angrily like a caged beast. "What is to be done about them?"

"The White Queen, Mirana, has banished them to the outlands. A very fitting punishment if you ask me." Priscilla said as she fiddled with her blanket. Aimee studied her for a moment before speaking again.

"You've been fidgeting for a while. What's wrong?" Aimee asked. Priscilla took in a breath and then exhaled.

"I have this horrible feeling that this is not the last we will see of them." Priscilla said worriedly. Aimee stopped pacing as Priscilla told her what she was feeling and stared out the window at the distant Rocky Mountain range.

"Something wicked this way comes." Aimee mumbled under her breathe then turned back around to face Priscilla with a bright smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine. What are the chances that they will escape from banishment?"

Aimee walked over to the bed and put her arm around Priscilla's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Priscilla stilled had nightmares every once in a while about Fanyr and having another potential threat on the horizon would not help her.

"You okay?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Priscilla said.

"Good cause you don't have to worry about anything. I got the trees on guard duty." Aimee said.

"You have trees on guard duty?" Priscilla asked.

"Yep, if anything enters my yard that is not one-hundred percent from this world my trees will trap them and send me an alert." Aimee said.

"Wow." Priscilla said in a monotone voice as she raised her right eyebrow.

"What?" Aimee asked.

"Nothing." Priscilla said. The doorbell rang causing both of the girls to rush down the stairs. They opened the door to reveal Rosie and Vivi.

"Hey guys, you ready to party." Rosie yelled.

The girls rushed in and up to Aimee's room

"I want to watch an adventure movie."Said Vivi as she pantomimed a sword fight.

"No way, what about a comedy?"Aimee said and with that Aimee and Vivi were off on a who's movie genre is better fight.

In the end they decided on watching "The Hogfather." They were in the middle of the story when Aimee had the sudden feeling.

'_I feel something strange. One of my trees must have caught something.' _Aimee said to Priscilla, not taking her eyes from the TV.

'_What do you think it is?'_ Priscilla asked.

'_I have an idea. Want to take a look.'_ Aimee replied as her trees re-laid a description of the intruders.

'_Sure.'_ Priscilla said.

They closed the door behind them saying that they were going downstairs for snacks, being careful not to wake Aimee's brother. Her parents were having a date night and her sister was at a friend's house so she didn't have to worry about them.

They quickly walked down stairs to the kitchen and out the back door then silently tip toed to a giant oak tree that grew right under her bedroom window. Captured upside down in its branches were Tarrant and Jareth. Tarrant's hat had fallen to the ground so his hair was even more unruly then before as was Jareth's.

"What do we have here?" Aimee asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Looks like a couple of prowlers to me." Said Priscilla. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came for a visit and got accosted by this weed." Jareth said as he tried to get down, but the trees tightened around him.

"Do not call my tree a weed. He doesn't like it." Aimee said with a huff as she patted one of the branches as if it was a pet dog all the while giving it praises for a good job.

"I don't care what it is; just get it off of me." Jareth nearly yelled.

"Fine, just keep it down unless you want my brother to wake up." Aimee said as she waved her hand, causing the tree to drop Jareth on the ground. "Sorry." Aimee said while Jareth grumbled as he stood to his feet while dusting himself off. He glared at Aimee, knowing that she didn't really mean her apology. "Don't glare at me. You shouldn't have insulted him."

"What do you mean I shouldn't insult him? It's just a plant." Jareth said as Priscilla helped him to his feet and started to guide him back to the house only to be smacked upside the head by a tree branch.

"That's what you think." Aimee said as the trees gently lowered Tarrant to the ground then walked happily back to the house and joined Jareth and Priscilla at the kitchen table. Jareth was still glaring at Aimee as he held an ice pack to the back of his head.

"So if you guys wanted to visit why didn't you just take the mirror?" Aimee asked as she started making the snacks.

"Because we thought it would be easier to hop the fence." Tarrant said with a smile.

"Hop the… you live across the yard now?" Priscilla asked.

"Yep, bought it when your dads said they needed an address and we assume they meant in this world." Jareth said.

"Oh that reminds me. Since we started dating my parents decided they wanted to invite you over for dinner." Aimee said to Tarrant. Jareth started to snicker under his breath. "Not so fast goblin boy."

"What?" Jareth asked.

"My parents want to do the same thing with you and you still haven't met my brothers." Priscilla said.

"Yeah, all three of them." Aimee said with an evil smile.

"When?" Jareth asked nervously.

"Tomorrow." The girls answered in unison.

"You guys need to go now." Priscilla said. "Vivi and Rosie are here."

"Plus if my brother comes down here he will not be happy." Aimee added. With a quick goodbye kiss the boys were off.

Aimee and Priscilla rushed back upstairs and almost bumped into Vivi and Rosie who were just coming out of Aimee's room.

"What took you guys so long?" Rosie asked.

"Fell asleep waiting for the popcorn." Aimee said as they settled back in Aimee's room and turned the movie back on. They laughed had a pillow fight and basically acted like idiots.


	22. Chapter 22

"Who are you?" The Red Queen bellowed.

"I am Lady Allie and during your great rain I was one of your subjects until that pathetic excuse usurped you. I have been trying for a great time to find you my queen." Allie said then motioned to Lacy. "This is the Lady Lacy who has been my means of finding you."

The Red Queen looked them over for a moment then nodded.

"And why, pray tell, have you been searching for me?" Asked Red Queen.

"To give you this." Said Lady Lacy as she drew off her ring and placed it in the palm of her right hand then closed the other hand over it as the Red Queen watched. She then lifted her left hand and as she did a black twisted scepter formed and setting on top amongst the thin twisted bars was a blood red crystal. The Red Queens eyes widened considerably as Lacy handed her the staff.

"My family had always dabbled in the dark arts and as a family heirloom this scepter disguised as a ring had passed down through the generations. It was too powerful for any of us to wield so it remained a secret until they could find the right person to use it. I believe that this person is you." Lacy said. "This gives the wielder power over people. It transforms them into nightmarish creatures and transfers any magic they have no matter how small to the wielder. From then on their only will in life from then on is to serve you. It is called Dark Loral."

The Red Queen marveled over the staff. She then drew back the staff and took aim at an unfortunate guard. Red and black energy shot out from the crystal, hit a guard, and turned him into some sort of grotesque humanoid boar. The guard let out a squeal of surprise.

"Silence." The guard immediately shut up. Lacy and Allie watched as the queen studied the staff then her face became suspicious. "And what do you want in return?"

"The wielder also has the power to use the staff to grant power to whomever they wish. We would like you to do this for us so we can take revenge." Allie said and then went on to tell the Red Queen their story, slightly modified for the Queens vanity.

"Very well." The Red Queen pointed the staff at the girls. The red, black light surrounded them then dispersed rapidly.

Allie was now wearing a white fur lined sleeveless closed gray vest, a pair of white fur lined gray fingerless gloves with ice blue ribbons tied around the top, and silver spikes on the knuckles. Her pants were also gray with an ice blue ribbon on the left leg and on the right the pants stopped right above the knee at a studded collar. On her feet she wore a pair of clawed white fur lined gray boots with ice blue ribbons tied around the calf. On each of her facial cheeks was a pair of ice blue claw marks.

When the light dispersed Allie could feel that her senses had been greatly increased as had her physical abilities. Looking down at her hands she saw claws were her fingernails where and when she smiled she could feel fangs. She was feral.

Lacy's transformation was a little more lady like in appearance. She was wearing a black strapless top with a burgundy sheer mid section. She had on a black skirt that reached down to the mid calf and had a cut up the left side. On her arms were a pair of fitted fish net fingerless gloves that ended at the shoulder and over that was a pair of black bell sleeves with slits up the middle revealing burgundy bell sleeves underneath with row burgundy pearls at the top. The top of her top had a row of burgundy pearls arranged in a sweet heart dip and another straight row mid chest. Around her waist were two rows of burgundy beads with a piece of sheer burgundy cloth suspended between them. On the left side starting from the waist was a pair of sheer burgundy scarves. She wore burgundy stockings and black boots with burgundy lacings.

Lacy could feel her magic increase to far greater proportions. She stretched her hand out in front of herself and formed a burgundy orb of energy then clapped her hands together extinguishing it instantly. The girls smiled at each other than turned to the Red Queen who had the most evil smile playing on her lips.

"I think it's time I paid my little sister a visit." Then she started to laugh insanely.


	23. Chapter 23

Aimee did one final check in the mirror. She was wearing a dark green summer dress with a sweet heart top that was held up by straps that reached around and tied in the back. It had a black ribbon that tied around mid chest with a small black bow in front. She wore a pair of black ballet flats and three layered back beads around her neck along with Zora's necklace which she never took off. She had on a pair of black bow earrings and a dark green fedora with a black ribbon. Her hair came out from under the fedora in long curls.

The door bell rang and Aimee ran down the stairs after doing one last quick check in the mirror yelling 'I got it'. She finally reached the front door and opened. Tarrant stood there with a happy smile on his face. He held two bouquets of flowers and a stuffed pink bunny that Aimee nearly crushed when she hugged him.

Tarrant had on his glamour and was wearing a pair of dark dress pants, a blue button up shirt, and a dark blazer over that. He also wore his fedora pushed back from his face and a pair of blue and green converse that he had come to like rather well.

Aimee ushered him into the house and closed the door behind them.

"These are for you." He said as he handed Aimee the bouquet of wild flowers.

"Thank you." Aimee said with a smile.

"Oh! Hi Tarrant." Mrs. Knight said as she walked into the foyer with Nikkei. "We were just about to sit down to dinner."

"Hi Mrs. Knight. These are for you." Tarrant said as he handed her the other bouquet of colorful daisies. Then he handed the stuffed pink bunny to Nikkei. "And this is for you."

"Why thank you Tarrant." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'll name her Fiona, thank you Mr. Tarrant." Nikkei said.

"She's going through another 'Shrek' faze." Aimee said. "It's her favorite movie."

"Tarrant why don't you just go into the dining room while Aimee and I put these flowers in water, Nikkei why don't you show him the way." Mrs. Knight said as Nikkei grabbed Tarrant's hand and pulled him into the dining room.

"You think that's a good idea? Leaving Tarrant alone with Daniel and dad." Aimee asked.

"He'll be fine." Mrs. Knight assured Aimee as they walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Tarrant, Daniel, Nikkei, and Mr. Knight sat in the dining room talking about the upcoming season. They would be performing 'Swan Lake' with the Silver Palace Theatre Company. Every year they would combine their companies and perform together.

Both Aimee and Priscilla would be performing the Swan Princess. Aimee would perform and areal version of the Swan while Priscilla would perform the human parts in song. Scenes with the swan would be acrobatic and scenes with princess would be sung. Then the conversation switched.

"So you're dating my daughter now." Mr. Knight said.

"Yes sir." Tarrant said uncertainly wondering where he was going with this.

"I'd like to know what your intentions are." Mr. Knight said while Daniel and Nikkei snickered. Luckily Tarrant was saved from answering.

"Dad, please stop interrogating my boyfriend. You did the background check on him before you took him on as an investor. Is there really anything else you need to know?" Aimee said as she and her mom walked in with their flowers Tarrant had given them in vases.

"Just doing my job." Her dad grumbled.

"And you were brilliant honey." Mrs. Knight said as she gave him a quick peck on the top of his head and sat down.

The dinner was going on just fine. They were having smoked pork made by her father with sides made by her mom that included mashed potatoes, green beans, bread rolls, and Aimee had made a pot of tea for Tarrant.

They had just finished and were talking over dessert when Aimee noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. What she saw when she turned around nearly caused her to have a panic attack. There making frantic hand movements was Mallymkun. Aimee quickly made sure that no one else saw her as she excused herself.

"Mally, what are you doing here?" Aimee said when she had Mally safely hidden away in her room.

"The Red Queen is back and she attacked Marmoreal. She's captured, killed, or changed everyone with some sort of twisted staff. It's horrible. I barely made it here under the White Queen's orders to find you and Tarrant." Aimee's face had gone deathly pale at this horrible news. "The worst of it is that the Red Queen has trapped the White Queen in a magic mirror that she keeps in her throne room."

'_Zora contact Aeryck and tell them what has happened. I'm going to get Tarrant. Tell them to meet us in the park.' _Aimee said as she rushed down the stairs. Upon entering the dining room all eyes turned to her.

"Aimee is something wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked as she stood from her seat and walked over to her. Both Tarrant and Mr. Knight stood as well. Daniel had taken Nikkei to bed because it was past her earlier and was therefore not present.

"It's nothing; I just need to talk to Tarrant for a bit." Aimee said with a fake smile.

Her parents nodded though they were still worried. Aimee took Tarrant into the living room, made sure no one was close enough to hear them and told Tarrant everything Mally had told her. Mally sat on Aimee's shoulder and piped in when necessary.

Even though she couldn't see Tarrant's eyes change color because of his glamour she could tell he was getting angry. He would have started shouting if Aimee hadn't grabbed him and forced him to stay calm by talking him down.

"Tarrant you need to stay calm. I know it's hard, but we can't bring my parents into this. It's too dangerous for them." Tarrant nodded and started taking deep breaths.

'_Aimee, Priscilla said that she and Jareth will meet us in the park.' _Zora said.

'_Ok, tell them we will be there as soon as we can get away.' _Aimee said.

"Mom, dad Tarrant and I are going for a walk. Be back soon." Aimee said in a rush as she and Tarrant rushed out the front door without waiting for an okay. Tarrant grabbed his hat and they were gone.

"Hey, where are they headed off to in such a rush?" Daniel asked as he came down the stairs just in time to see Aimee and Tarrant rush out.

Mr. and Mrs. Knight exchanged confused glances and shrugged not knowing themselves.


	24. Chapter 24

Priscilla was setting the table for dinner that night when the door bell rang. She quickly straightened her dress in the hall mirror. Her spaghetti strap dress was white with burgundy flowers. She had a black belt around her waist, a gray jacket that reached her mid chest with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She wore a gray knit hat on her head, a pair of burgundy tights, and a pair of gray suede wedge sandals. Around her neck was Aeryck and a pair of burgundy crystal earrings. She was just about to reach the door when one of her brother's beat her to it.

"Hey Priscilla, your boyfriends here." Yelled Priscilla's youngest brother as he ran a hand through his short black hair. His amethyst and star burst silver eyes crinkled as he laughed at Priscilla's angry expression.

"I gathered that." Priscilla said as she walked the rest of the way over. "Hi _Jason_."

"Hi Priscilla." Jareth replied as he gave her a quick peck while handing her a bouquet of Lilies. He also handed Mrs. Fairchild a bouquet of daisies.

Jareth was wearing a dark green button up shirt, an open black vest, black slacks, and a pair of black dress shoes. He also wore his of black rimmed rectangle glasses and his crystal earring hung from his right ear.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Priscilla said. Her brother cleared his throat bringing the attention to himself. "Jason this is my younger brother Nathan."

"Nice to meet you Nathan." Jareth said as he shook his hand.

"You too." Nathan replied.

"Hey is this the boyfriend." Said Priscilla's older brother Chris. He had spiky black hair and amethyst eyes.

"Who else would have his arm around our sister?" Said the oldest of the four siblings, which Priscilla introduced as Rey Jr. who had medium length black hair in a ponytail and silver eyes.

After introductions were over they all went into the dining room where Mr. and Mrs. Fairchild were just sitting down to dinner. They were having chicken fettuccini, garlic bread, asparagus tips, and herb roasted red potato quarters.

Once dinner was over they went into the living room and started to talk about the up and coming production of 'Swan Lake'. They then moved on to general questions. Priscilla's dad was just in the middle of relating an embarrassing story about Priscilla when she received the message from Aimee.

'_Priscilla, Aimee and Tarrant need you and Jareth to meet them at the park.' _Aeryck said urgently.

'_What, why?' _Priscilla asked.

'_The white castle has been attacked by the Red Queen.' _Aeryck said.

"Hey would you guys mind if me and Jason took a quick walk around the neighborhood." Priscilla said as she grabbed Jareth and started ushering him toward the door.

"Sure why don't we come with you." Mr. Fairchild said as he stood up, but his wife pulled him back down while silencing him with a look.

"Go ahead and have fun." Mrs. Fairchild said. Priscilla sent her a thankful look then left with Jareth. On the way to the park she filled him in on what was happening.


	25. Chapter 25

The White Queen sat solemnly on her throne as she read over the Oraculum being the Calendrical Compendium of Underland. She sighed sadly as she rolled it up and pulled out another smaller scroll at stared down at it sadly. The doors to her throne room opening brought her out of her sadness as she watched Mallymkun race toward her with the bad news that she already knew of.

"We are under attack!" The little dormouse yelled. "The Red Queen has escaped and she is on her way here."

"I know." Said Mirana as she gestured to the Oraculum. "I have a very important mission for you Mallymkun." She handed her the small scroll. "Take this to Tarrant and Aimee. Tell them that we are in need of their help. The scroll will tell them what to do."

"I'll do my best." Mally said as she strapped the small scroll to her back and with a quick bow ran out of the throne room.

Soon after the sounds of battle could be heard and once again the doors to her throne room were opened, but this time with much more force. In the entranceway stood the Red Queen flanked by Allie and Lacy.

"I have come for what is mine sister." Said the Red Queen as she pointed the Dark Loral at Mirana and in a flash of red light the White Queen was imprisoned in a large mirror made of living green vines with red rose blooms.

All that was left on the throne was the White Queens crown that had now reverted back to the Red Queens. She snatched the crown up and smiled as she placed it on her own head with a sinister smile.


	26. Chapter 26

Mally, Aimee and Tarrant made it to the park first and were sitting on a bench waiting for Jareth and Priscilla. Well at least Aimee and Mally were sitting. They watched from the park bench as Tarrant paced back and forth angrily. He hadn't been able to sit still since they got there. Aimee didn't interfere with this until his eyes started changing to indicate his anger.

"Tarrant." Aimee said as she stood up and took hold of his arm. He stopped and looked down at Aimee. They stood there for a bit as Aimee tried to think of something comforting to say, but couldn't. Instead she just pulled him into a hug. Tarrant put his arms around Aimee and rested his head on top of Aimee's head. "I wish I knew what to say. I wish I knew what to do to help."

"Just holding you makes me feel better." Tarrant said as he kissed the top of her head. Aimee could still feel his anger, but was glad she helped even if it was just a little.

"Hey guys, sorry it took us so long. My dad wanted to come with us." Priscilla said as she and Jareth jogged up to them. "What's going on?"

Aimee bent down and allowed Mally to climb up on her shoulder so everyone could hear her.

"The Red Queen has escaped banishment with the help of Lady Allie and Lacy. She attacked the White castle with some sort of black twisted staff with a giant red crystal on top. It turned people into horrible monsters and then they started attacking along with the Red Queen. Before I escaped the White Queen gave me this and said it would lead us to the only thing that could stop the Red Queen now." Mally said as she handed Aimee a small scroll.

When Aimee unrolled the scroll it grew into a full size glowing scroll and started to float in the air. Silver words started to appear and Aimee read them out loud.

"My dearest friends I have known that banishment would never hold my sister forever and have since prepared this scroll incase of such an event as her escape. Knowing that it would take a great amount of power for her escape I know that the only thing that will be able to defeat her are the Twin Lights, a powerful weapon. You must find the crystals that when put together form the staff. Each crystal has a guardian that you must prove your worth to. The crystals merge to form the rainbow jewel. It holds all of the light of our world and is the only thing that can defeat my sister. Included in this scroll is where you will find each crystal. Also I have included these two silver chain bracelets so that when you find a crystal I will attach itself to the chain which can never be lost. Good luck my friends." The words disappeared and reformed a map and list of where the crystals were hidden then two chains leapt out and attached themselves to the girls wrists. "Oh, wow."

"What is it?" Priscilla asked.

"The first crystal is in the Underground," Aimee said. "and the rest are hidden in other countries of Lapudis."

"Did you know anything about this staff?" Priscilla asked Jareth.

"I've heard about it, but never gave it much thought. It was just an old legend." Jareth said.

"Yes, I've heard this story also. The staff could only be called forth and formed by people with a worthy cause." Tarrant added.

"Well I think our cause is worthy enough. Let's go and find this staff. Then we'll take the Red Queen down once and for all." Aimee said.

"You're forgetting something Aimee." Priscilla said.

"What?" Aimee asked.

"Our families, something tells me that this will take a lot longer than our last mission." Priscilla said.

"Well we both knew we would have to tell them the truth eventually." Aimee said.

"What if they won't let us go?" Priscilla asked.

"Then we'll go any way. I won't let my friends down when they need me most." Aimee said.

"You're right, but it doesn't make this any easier." Priscilla said.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Jareth said. Priscilla looked at him in confusion.

"He's right. We don't want you to have to go against your parents." Tarrant said. Aimee walked up to Tarrant.

"I know I shouldn't go against my parents, but lives are at stake and I'll do whatever I have to in order to save them." Aimee said as she hugged Tarrant.

"That goes for me to. I'll call my parents and ask them to meet us at your house. I really don't want to have to deal with my brothers." Priscilla said and took out her cell phone to make the call.

"I'm worried about leaving." Aimee said. "What if something happens here while we're gone?"

'_I have an idea.' _Said Zora.

'_What is it?' _Asked Priscilla.

'_You can make a pair of rings and give them to Rosie and Vivi. If anything happens here they will activate their familiars.' _Aeryck said.

'_Perfect. How do we do that?'_Aimee asked.

'_Just concentrate on Vivi and Rosie, we'll do the rest.' _Aimee and Priscilla did as they were told and soon they were holding two rings.

Vivi's was silver with a sea foam green stone and engraved with capuchin monkeys. Rosie's was also silver with a dark blue stone and engraved bears on either side.

'_They will stay dormant until they are needed.' _Zora said.

'_I hope it never comes to that.' _Priscilla said.


	27. Chapter 27

Aimee and Priscilla ushered their parents into Aimee's backyard where Tarrant and Jareth were already waiting. They had them sit down on the back porch and then started their story.

"Mom, dad for a long time you've been wondering about certain things that we have kept from you, our scars, moods, and our sudden relationship with Tarrant and _Jason_ plus many other things. Well here's the truth." Priscilla went on to tell of their adventure in the Labyrinth and the aftermath with Jareth, Tarrant, and Aimee's help. Needless to say their parents didn't believe them right away.

"Maybe this will change your mind." Aimee said. "Come on out Zora."

"You too Aeryck." Priscilla said.

At their command their familiars appeared. Aeryck settled on Priscilla's shoulder while Zora jumped into Aimee's arms. Then the girls transformed.

A gold and silver sparkling mist surrounded Priscilla and a sudden burst of light dispelled the mist to reveal Priscilla in an entirely new outfit. She was wearing a strapless sweet heart top dress that had a corsage of burgundy flowers on top the left side. The top main part of the dress was silver that feathered gold at the tips. The skirt was burgundy and consisted of white feathers over it detailed in gold and silver. Her boots were silver with gold straps and topped in gold. She had silver gloves that went up to her shoulders and topped in gold and with gold criss crossing straps and burgundy lace cuffs. Her necklace was now longer and had gained some sparsely beaded burgundy beads. A burgundy cape was tied to her waist. It had gold, silver, and white feathers down the middle. An owl encrusted quiver now hung on her back, full of arrows. To complete her outfit was an owl shaped gold tiara. It had gold wings that flowed into a silver beak with burgundy crystals for eyes. Her lips were now ruby red, her eye lids were lightly dusted with shimmering gold, and her cheeks softly veiled in a light rose colored blush.

Aimee was enveloped in green, purple, and pink lights that covered her from head to toe then dispersed suddenly and flew away like fireflies to reveal Aimee wearing a deep purple and yellow green ring leader outfit. She wore a deep purple jacket that ended at the back of her knees in two tails; the sleeves ended at her elbows in yellow green ruffles, and had a yellow green cuffed neck. Underneath the jacket was a yellow green corset with deep purple lines and tied up the front with deep purple string. The deep purple pants tucked into deep purple thigh high boots with two yellow green straps with deep purple buckles at the top and at the ankles. She also had deep purple gloves with yellow green deep purple shredded ruffles with black and white stripped fitted gloves underneath. Her necklace turned into a yellow green choker with the same deep purple tear drop jewel and deep purple lace around the edges. Then to complete the ensemble was a deep purple top hat with a yellow green scarf and a deep purple and pink flower. Yellow green eye shadow with pink and deep purple accents covered her eyes and a pink lip gloss covered her lips.

"That's a cute little magic trick girls." Said Mr. Fairchild nervously trying to deny his eyes.

"Maybe we can use it in The Swan Princess." Added Mr. Knight in a wavering voice.

Their parents claimed the same thing when Jareth and Tarrant removed their glamour's, that it was all magic tricks. Aimee's temper flared. They may have been her parents, but lives were in the balance.

"This is not some sort of cheap magic act." Aimee said then formed a lime green fireball and walked up to her parents. "This is not a trick."

Her father looked her in the eyes then reached at to touch the fire instantly pulling his hand back.

"It's real." He said in shock.

"It can't be. It must be some sort of device or something." Mr. Fairchild said but when he looked over Aimee's arms and hand for the device he couldn't find it, so he had no choice to believe that it was real.

"That's not all we can do either." Priscilla said and proceeded to form a miniature tornado in her hand at the same time she drew water from a nearby birdbath making a water tornado that she then froze. Aimee put out her fire ball and then knelt down to the ground. She waved her hand over the ground making a variety rainbow colored of flowers grow. Needless to say her parents were shocked.

"Why didn't you ever show us this before?" asked Priscilla's mom.

"We didn't think it was necessary and at the time we just wanted to put it all behind us because we thought we would never see Tarrant or Jareth again." Aimee said. "Then when we found Tarrant and Jareth again we didn't want to risk you saying that we could never see them again."

"But why are you telling us now? Does this have anything to do with why you left dinner so quickly?" Asked Aimee's mom.

"We have to go back. Our friends need our help." Priscilla said then nodded to Aimee.

"Mally." Aimee called. Mally ran up to Aimee from her hiding spot behind a lawn chair and onto Aimee's shoulder. "We need you to explain the situation in Underland."

Mally nodded then told their parents everything she had told them. Their parents were astonished to be receiving this information from a mouse. When Mally was done all chaos broke loose.

"You are not going. We will not have you going around some fairyland on some insane quest that you may or may not come back from unharmed or worst dead." Yelled Mr. Fairchild.

"Do you think that we would let you just go on this suicide mission?" Added Mr. Knight. The basic consensus was that they were not going from what they gathered amidst the loud yelling, but Aimee yelled louder.

"We're going no matter what you say." Aimee yelled. This instantly silenced the parents. They stared in shock at Aimee who fidgeted slightly, but would not be detoured. "Our friends will die without us. We can't let that happen."

"This is your entire fault." Mr. Fairchild said as he stalked up to Jareth and grabbed his shirt. Aimee's dad was close behind and equally as angry.

"I think you should both leave. You can deal with your own problems without our daughter's help." Mr. Knight added.

"No we can't." Said Jareth as he wrenched himself out of Mr. Fairchild's grip. "They're the only ones who can find the staff and use it. Without them we die."

Jareth and Mr. Fairchild stood glaring at each other until Priscilla stepped between them.

"They need us dad." Priscilla said.

"And we need them." Tarrant added as he held Aimee's hand while facing Mr. Knight's glare. "We will keep them safe with our lives."

"We have to go." Aimee stated as she laced her fingers with Tarrant's.

"There's no stopping you is there?" Asked Mrs. Knight as she walked up and joined her husband and wrapped her arms around his.

"I'm sorry mama." Aimee said as she hung her head.

"Then go." Said Mrs. Fairchild as she held her husband's hand.

"What?" Both of their fathers exclaimed.

"Honey, no matter what we do they're going to go so they might as well go with our blessing than without it." Said Mrs. Fairchild as she squeezed her husband's hand.

"But…" Mr. Fairchild stuttered.

"They need them and I'm sure if they survived once then they can do it again. They are our girls after all."The husbands reluctantly nodded in agreement. "When do you leave?"

"Right now." Said Priscilla.

They went up to Aimee's room, but before they left they gave the rings to their parents to give to Allie and Rosie.

Leaving their parents was hard, but they knew it had to be done. Their friends needed them. They left through the full length mirror in Aimee's room and promised their parents that they would stay as safe as possible, that they would return.


	28. Chapter 28

They entered the castle at the center of the Labyrinth then went to the throne room to make plans. Although the Labyrinth made up a good piece of the Underground there were other parts including where they were going.

"The caves are on the most northern part of my land." Jareth said as he pointed to the map on the White Queens scroll. "With the help of Aeryck and Zora we can be there in a day or so. Also I must add that my powers will not be as good else were in Lapudis as it is here."

"Why not?" asked Priscilla.

"I will be entering the domain of other rulers and in their kingdoms they have the greater power. Each of us draws our power from our domain and I won't be in mine anymore." Jareth explained. "We should get going."

"What do we know about these guardians?" Tarrant asked. "What does the White Queen say about them?"

"Nothing." Aimee said. "The White Queen's letter said nothing about what they were just that each one will have a test for us."

"Well once again the kingdom depends on us. We will succeed." Priscilla said confidently.

"Cowabunga!" said Aimee loudly as she thrust he fist in the air causing Priscilla to laugh.


	29. Chapter 29

Aimee and Tarrant rode on the back of Zora as Priscilla soared in the sky beside Jareth who was in his owl form and Aeryck was beside him, Mally had stayed behind to help Almair with the battle plans against the Red Queen. They were coming upon the Andromeda Ocean that surrounded the Underground, Oz, fantasia and Underland which were on one continent. On the other side separated by the ocean were Neverland, the nine kingdoms, and Narnia which were three separate continents.

Andromeda was a sight to behold. Its waters were dark, but when the sun light hit, it shone with brilliant shafts of light in different colors. They landed on the cliffs that towered over where the beach was supposed to be, but it was high tide and said beach was under a lot of water. Priscilla landed lightly on her feet next to them as they dismounted.

"There seems to be some sort of interconnecting cave network under the water." Aimee said as she knelt down and pressed her hands to the ground. "There's no way me and Tarrant can go down there so looks like the first crystal is up to you and Jareth to find."

"Can't you just open a hole from here and go down into the caves?" Jareth asked.

"The whole cave network is flooded. So no I can't." Aimee replied. "Plus I might cause a cave in and that is the last thing we need."

"Ok, Jareth and I will go find the crystal you two stay up here and keep watch. I don't know how long it will be before the Red Queen finds out what we're up to. No doubt Allie and Lacy have told her about us." Priscilla said.

"Good luck." Said Tarrant.

"Ready?" Asked Jareth.

"Ready." Said Priscilla.

'_And here we go.' _Aeryck added.

Priscilla and Jareth walked to the edge of the cliff then jumped in, followed by Aeryck who had grown a fish tail.


	30. Chapter 30

The cave walls looked like the inside of a shell and shimmered different colors as the glowing water that Priscilla had surrounding her passed by. Next to Priscilla was Jareth and behind them was Aeryck. The Labyrinth guided them to where the crystal was hidden, so it was not very long till they found themselves in a cavern larger than all of the rest.

The cavern was as big as a small stadium and made of the same shimmering rock as the rest of the caves. What was truly amazing was that the wall floor and ceiling were all smooth broken up only by other tunnel entrances and floating in the middle of the room was the blue crystal. It was in the shape of an angular tear drop and was surrounded by a blue aura.

'_It can't be this easy. Where's the guardian?' _Priscilla thought. Looking over at Jareth she could tell that he was thinking the same thing. Priscilla and Jareth cautiously swam toward the stone and were just about to reach it when the blue aura surrounding the crystal gave off a bright pulse of energy. Priscilla and Jareth had to shield their eyes and when they lowered their arms they found the guardian.

He was a giant blue and black sea serpent. He had three pearl horns on either side of his head and a row of smaller pearl horns that went down its back ending at the end of its tail. Instead of legs he had fins and his eyes were completely black except for a ring of icy blue. Black veins could be seen all over its scaly skin. The crystal was now embedded in the sea creature's forehead.

'_Aimee we found the guardian.' _Priscilla said while sending her a mental picture of the sea serpent.

'_Wow, that's a big fish.' _Aimee said.

'_How observant of you.' _Priscilla said sarcastically, but further communication was impossible because the serpent started to talk.

"If you have come for the crystal you can just turn back now. I will not give it up to anyone." Then it started to attack. Nothing they said could stop its onslaught.

Priscilla formed an ice shield to protect them from the initial attack, but the serpent was very strong and shattered the shield. Jareth started to attack it with blue energy bursts causing the monster to become dazed. The monster shook the cobwebs clean from its head and started to attack again. Priscilla was knocked into a wall then the sea serpent managed to grab Jareth by the leg and started to shake him, but Jareth drew his rapier. He stabbed the serpent in the neck causing blood to float through the water like smoke. It roared in pain and flung Jareth into the wall causing spider web cracks in the wall of the cave.

Priscilla sent sharp frozen water spears at the serpent before it could attack Jareth again making it roar in pain and whirl around toward her. It charged at a blinding speed. Priscilla cast up an ice wall, but it wasn't strong enough. The Sea Serpent broke through the ice and continued its charge.

Aeryck countered in his aquatic battle form. His claws ripped into the serpents scales causing long deep gashes. The serpent roared in pain and reared its head. Its tail came behind Aeryck, grabbed him, and through him against the wall causing large cracks to form as they merged with the cracks caused by the numerous impacts made during the fight. The whole cavern started to shake.

'_This is not good.' _Thought Priscilla as Jareth swam over to her. He motioned to the tunnel that they had come through, but Priscilla couldn't leave without that crystal.

While the serpent was busy with avoiding falling debris Priscilla formed a water whip and hit the serpent in the head causing the crystal to go flying across the cavern. Aeryck swooped down and grabbed the crystal in his talons than made for the exit with Priscilla and Jareth in tow.

The cavern caved in and the last thing they heard was the sea serpent as it gave one last cry before disappearing in a blue light.

Priscilla and Jareth swam to the water's surface and Aeryck flew them the rest of the way up to the top of the cliff.

"Well, look what the sea serpent dragged in." Aimee said as she helped Priscilla up and dragged her to where Tarrant and she had built a fire followed by the guys. Both were tired from the strain on their powers.

"Shut up." Priscilla mumbled. Aeryck flew over to her in his small form and dropped the blue crystal into her hand. Priscilla held it up to her bracelet and it immediately attached.

'_Good job, Aeryck.' _Priscilla praised as she healed Jareth and her wounds.

"One down only six to go." Tarrant said. "Where are we going to next?"

"Neverland is the closest to our present position." Jareth said as he unrolled the map and pointed out the course they would have to take across the Andromeda Sea.

"How will we cross it? We have no boat." Said Tarrant.

"Oh, I've got an idea." Aimee said and walked away from the edge of the cliff.

Aimee placed both of her hands on the ground and concentrated. The ground around her hands started to glow lime green and suddenly a giant viney stock shot up into the air. Giant emerald leaves unfurled and purple flowers bloomed.

"That's it?" Jareth asked. Priscilla elbowed him in the stomach and walked over to Aimee while he recovered.

"This is a great idea."Priscilla said catching on quick.

She made an ice tipped water whip and cut off a flower and a leaf. Tarrant then helped Aimee place the leaf upright in the middle on the flower and secure it with vines. Then all four of them carried it to the water and tied it off so it wouldn't float away during the night. They decided to leave early the next day.

"I have another great idea." Aimee said when they were done setting up camp. Aimee had made some earth tents and a bonfire blazed happily.

"Two in one day, don't burn yourself out." Jareth taunted.

"Tarrant come with me." Aimee said and it seemed like she was just going to ignore him until he smelt something burning. Looking down he saw that his jacket was on fire.

"Aimee." He yelled as he threw off his jacket and stomped the fire out while Priscilla tried to stifle her giggles.

Aimee grabbed Tarrant's hand and dragged him down to the beach before Jareth could get her back, where they collected mussels and sea weed. When they returned Aimee made another smaller fire and through a layer of sea weed over the fire, dumped the mussels, and then put another layer of sea weed effectively smoking the mussels. After dinner they went to bed.

The next day found them sailing toward Neverland in their flower boat.


	31. Chapter 31

They arrived on Neverland's shores a little after nightfall that day and in the morning they set off to find Peter in hopes that he knew where the crystal was. They would be traveling to Pixie Hollow that happened to be on the same side of the island that they had docked at.

"I forgot about how much pollen there would be." Aimee said as she wiped her watering eyes.

"Yeah we could have thought that through a little better." Priscilla said before she broke out into another fit of sneezes. The boys were no better off.

"Well it got us here." Tarrant said as he scratched his already red arm.

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Jareth coughed out as they entered the forest.

It took most of the day to find Pixie Hollow. They came upon it just as the sun was sitting. It was a beautiful giant oak tree with purple leaves. Little lights floated around the tree and sweet music could be heard. They were so busy watching the ethereal scene before them that they didn't notice the other shadows on the other side of the tree until it was too late.

A great yell went up and pirates rushed into the Pixie Hollow scattering the fairies. Pirates grabbed the fairies and shoved them in burlap sacks.

"Hey!"Aimee yelled as she charged the nearest pirated and punched him in the nose. She grabbed his bag and released the fairies inside then moved on to the next pirate.

Priscilla followed Aimee into the battle fray along with Jareth and Tarrant. By the end of it all the pirates had either run away or were unconscious on the ground. All the fairies were accounted for except one. Looking around Aimee saw a man trying to make a quiet getaway with the last fairies. When he saw that Aimee had seen him he made a run for it, but traveling through the trees Aimee was faster and landed in front of him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Aimee asked angrily. The man stuttered and tried to turn and run the other was, but couldn't. Looking down he saw vines wrapping themselves around his legs, pulling him down into the ground. His terrified eyes darted back to Aimee. "Give me the bag or else you'll be fertilizer."

The man quickly tossed her the bag and Aimee released him from her vines. He made great time in getting away. She opened the bag and a fairy with blonde hair in a bun and blue eyes shot out and flew right up to Aimee's face.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, I'm Tinker Bell, who are you?" The little fairy said in a rush.

"No problem, I'm Aimee Knight and we should head back so the others don't worry." Aimee said as they started walking back to Pixie Hollow. Aimee explained why they were there and asked if Tinker Bell could take them to Peter.

"Of course, but let's wait till morning. It's too dangerous to travel at night through the forest. Hook's men are everywhere." She said. That night they camped out in Pixie Hollow and the next day Tinker Bell led them to Peter.


	32. Chapter 32

Allie and Lacy lounged in the former White Queens throne room looking over all of the treasure they had acquired from Underland, the O.Z., Fantasia, and the Underground. The Red Queen had been very generous to her two new favorites. Allie was digging through an ivory chest when she pulled out a beautiful silver hand mirror.

"Hey look at what I found." Allie said as she handed the mirror over to Lacy whose eyes widened considerably.

"Allie do you know what this is?" Lacy said in an excited voice.

"A mirror." Allie said in a monotone voice.

"Not just any mirror. This is a magic spying mirror. It shows you anyone you want to see no matter where they are." Lacy said excitedly.

"Can I see Tarrant?" Allie asked excitedly.

"Sure." Lacy tossed the mirror back to Allie who concentrated then looked into the mirror. Allie's scream of rage startled Lacy.

"That little tramp." She raged.

"What is it?" Lacy asked. Allie handed her the mirror and her face instantly darkened. "They're going after the 'Twin Lights '."

"The what?" Allie asked.

"It is the only thing powerful enough to defeat the 'Dark Loral'." Lacy explained everything she knew about the 'Twin Lights' to Allie. They went to the Red Queen and told her the same thing. They showed her the mirror and in a fit of rage she threw it into a wall, shattering it.

"Well they will not reach it. I'll send troops to kill them." Said the Red Queen.

"That won't work. They are surrounded by friendly territory, but we have an alternative." Lacy said with a sinister smile.

"I'm listening." The Red Queen said.


	33. Chapter 33

Vivi walked down the street all the while contemplating the strange way Aimee and Priscilla had disappeared. Their parents said they were visiting family, but it was too sudden to make sense. Ever since _Jason_ and Tarrant had shown up they had been acting odd and disappearing at odd times.

Another interesting thing was that when Priscilla and Aimee went to visit family Jareth and Tarrant disappeared to. They were hiding something and she wanted to know what. That's why she was on her way to Rosie's, to see if she had noticed their strange behavior.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the shadow that was following close behind her until it was too late. The shadow leaped in front of her and formed into a young woman. Her eyes were the color of ice and her hair was a pale blonde that was pulled into a pair of pigtails.

"Wow, where did you come from?" Vivi exclaimed. A wicked grin formed on the girls face.

"Your friends with Aimee and Priscilla, right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I am, who are you?" Vivi asked back nervously as she fingered the ring Aimee and Priscilla had given her.

"My name is Allie and you are coming with me. The Red Queen has use for you." Without another word Allie threw a handful of shimmering blue and purple powder into Vivi's face causing her to black out.


	34. Chapter 34

Rosie was sitting on the box seat in her room strumming lazily on her guitar. She was waiting for Vivi to show up. They were both worried about how Aimee and Priscilla had been acting. The way they disappeared for that big chunk of time when they said they were going for snacks down in the kitchen the night of their sleepover.

Just when they were going down to check on them they burst into the room with the snacks and came up with the lame excuse that they had fallen asleep in the kitchen while waiting for the popcorn to pop.

Then these mysterious rings that Aimee and Priscilla's parents had given them after they left to visit their family elsewhere, something was up. Rosie's gaze slid from the ring down to the pavement outside where she saw Vivi talking to someone she had never seen before. Feeling like something was wrong Rosie rushed down to see what was up. She rushed downstairs and outside only to see the strange girl carrying an unconscious Vivi through a strange portal. Without even thinking Rosie ran after her and jumped into the portal. Then everything went black.


	35. Chapter 35

The trip to the Lost Boys hideout was an uneventful one. The trekked till midday with Tinker Bell as their chattering guide. There hide out was what looked like a large dead tree, but Aimee could feel a network of tunnels under the ground amongst the trees roots.

"How do we get in?" asked Tarrant as he stepped up to the old tree and placed one of his hands on a knot. The moment he touched the tree the ground below him opened up and he feel in.

"Tarrant." Aimee yelled, but the ground closed back up.

"I guess that's how." Jareth said.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." Said Tinker Bell.

"Who goes there?" said the unmistakable voice of a small boy.

"King Jareth, I wish to speak with your leader Peter Pan." Jareth said with authority.

"Hey Tootles you hear that. _King Jareth_ wishes to speak to Peter." The little boy mocked Jareth who was silently grinding his teeth and Aimee snickered.

"Please, it's very important." Priscilla said.

"Come on boys, this is serious." Tinker Bell added.

"Well since you asked so nicely, Slightly." There was a deep groaning sound then the ground dropped from beneath their feet.

They slid and rolled down a tunnel until they joined Tarrant in a heap at the end of the tunnel. They groaned as they picked themselves up.

"Everyone okay." Asked Aimee, a chorus of groans and grunts was her answer.

They were in a room that was carved out from the earth. It had a long table with six chairs surrounding it, at the head of the table was a seventh and more ornate looking chair than the rest, shelves with all sorts of knick knacks on them, roots hung from the ceiling, and the walls were dotted with tunnel entrances. Soon they heard howls of laughter and joy coming out of the tunnels. The happy noises were followed by six little boys stumbling into the underground room. Then flying in from a hole in the ceiling was Peter Pan and Tinker Bell.

"Hey Jareth, what brings you here?" Peter said as he plopped down in chair at the head of the table.

"We're looking for the emerald to the 'Miracle Light'." Jareth said.

Then the strangest thing happened. All of the childish youth that Peter possessed disappeared.

"Lost Boys go to Pixie Hollow, Tink, go with them." Peter ordered.

"What?" exclaimed the twins.

"Why?" asked Curly. Nibs, Slightly, and Tinker Bell also complained about being booted out.

"What do you want to talk to a bunch of old people for anyway?" Complained Tootles, but one look from Peter sent them running.

"Heh, he called you guys old." Aimee giggled.

"Aimee he meant all of us." Priscilla said stopping Aimee's giggling.

"Hey not cool." Aimee said. "I don't look old do I? Quick, do you see any gray hairs?"

Tarrant reassured Aimee that she was still very young and had no gray hairs while the other got down to business.

"Anyway, we need it. The Red Queen has acquired a great amount of power that only the 'Miracle Light' can destroy." Jareth explained. Peter went into a trance of deep thought. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, I do. It's not going to be easy to get to though." He walked over to a wall and pulled down a map of Neverland. He pointed to the crest of the mountains that made up the center of Neverland. "When the crystal was in trusted to me I hid it in a secret cave at the top of these mountains, as you probably know each crystal is self guarding, so I can't just go and get it for you. You have to retrieve it yourself or it will be worthless. All I can tell you is that this particular crystal is guarded by an earth troll."

"That's no problem, I can manipulate earth." Aimee said with a big smile.

They were just about to leave when Tinker Bell came rushing in.

"Peter the pirates are back, I don't know why, but they're kidnapping all of us. It's not like when they usually take us and we escape. King Oberon and Queen Titania say that something's wrong." Tinker Bell said as fearful tears raced down her cheeks. "They sent me to get help."

"It seems the Red Queens reach has stretched beyond Underland." Peter said as he grabbed his sword. "You guys get the Emerald and then get off the island as fast as you can. The Lost Boys and I will take care of the pirates. Tink, go ahead of me and get the Indians."

"But you are in need of assistance." Tarrant argued. "We should help you first."

"No, the best thing you can do is get the 'Miracle Light' then head to pirate cove. That's were all of the boats are. Now go." Peter ordered as he started to leave.

"The Red Queen must be helping the pirates. They must be on her side now. She's so strong you could die." Aimee said with terrified eyes.

Peter Pan had always been one of her favorite stories when she was little. Never growing up was something Aimee had always tried to do if not in body, but in soul. She had promised always to never act to old if she could avoid it, and the thought of the magical being that had inspired that feeling dying was unthinkable.

A glint lit up Peter's eyes and a smirk formed as he once again became his youthful self.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." He said with a wink then shot off and out of the club house leaving Tink to guide them to the cave then she would return to help Peter. They left immediately for the cave.


	36. Chapter 36

Vivi bit back a groan as she came to. Her head pounded something fierce. She pried open her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was lying on the ground of a dirty cell. It was illuminated barely by a small bared window.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" Vivi screamed as she shot up off the ground and started to shake the bars of the cell violently. "I SAID LET ME OUT OR FACE MY WRATH."

"You can do that all you want, but no one is going to listen so you might as well give up." Drawled a tired voice.

Vivi sharply turned around and came face to face with none other than the Knave of Hearts, but it couldn't be, could it?

"Who are you?" Vivi asked in shock, although she had a feeling that her initial thought was correct.

"Ilosovic Stayne or at least what's left of him." He stated.

Now that Vivi got a good look at him it looked as if he had seen better days. He was covered in bruises, gashes, and dried blood. All in all he was an awful sight to behold, but luckily, in her opinion, he didn't look like the guy they got to play him in the movie.

His face was more angular instead of rounded, his eyes were blue not brown, and his nose was straight not hooked although if you looked closely you could see it had been broken a time or two. The only thing that was the same between him and the actor was their hair and height which was a good thing in Vivi's opinion since the actor gave off a kind of creepy, perverted vibe.

"But why are you here?" Vivi asked remembering that Allie basically said she was sent by the Red Queen and he was the Knave of Hearts after all. "What happened to you?"

"This is what happens when one tries to kill the Red Queen. The moment she had outlanders under her thumb she sent troops to find me after I escaped her and I was thrown into a prison cell only to be let out for the Queens _entertainment_ from time to time. She brought me along after taking out the White Queen." He stated as he shifted slightly from his position on the ground to get a better look at her. "Why are you here? You don't look like any outlander I've ever seen."

"That's because I'm not." Vivi said.

"Then you are from Underland or some other country of Lapudis." He said.

"Nope, I'm from, I guess, what you would call above land. Some weird blonde chick kidnapped me and brought me here." Vivi said as she slumped against the bars. "My names Vivian Scarret call me Vivi."

"An above worlder, how interesting." He said, but before they could continue talking a horrible looking guard appeared at the cell doors. His skin were scales, his teeth were pointed and yellow. He was wearing black armor and had red eyes.

"The queen wants to see you knave. She's grown bored." The nightmarish guard opened up the cell and dragged Ilosovic out. Vivi tried to stop them, but one of the other similar looking guards pushed her back. He didn't even fight against them as they pushed him down the hall. As he was being dragged away he met Vivi's eyes and she saw just how defeated he truly was.

"We'll be back for you." A guard said with a sneer and then slammed the cell shut.

"I'll be waiting." Vivi shouted at their retreating backs.

Vivi sat back down on the ground and tried not think about what was happening to Ilosovic or what was going to happen to her. She was alone now. There was no one else in the other cells, which only served to scare Vivi even more. She kept trying to divert her thought from what had happened to their occupants.

She fingered her ring as she sat there and studied it in the waning light. It was a silver band with a sea foam green stone sat in the middle and on either side of the stone was an engraved capuchin monkey. She sat there for quite a while contemplating her predicament and how to escape it, but wasn't having much luck.

'_I can't do this on my own. I need help.' _Vivi thought desperately. Then all of the sudden her ring started to glow and a light shot out of the ring and landed in front of her. The light glowed and then took on the form of a capuchin monkey.

It had white fur, a sea foam green face, hands, feet, and around his neck was a small red scarf. Vivi sat in a stunned silence as the small monkey sat in front of her.

'_Hi, I'm Hasin.' _Vivi blinked twice before speaking.

'_How are you speaking in my head?' _Vivi asked.

'_I'm your familiar.__ You see I am in a sense an extension of yourself I've been with you since birth, but have lain dormant until you had need of me. This ring your friends gave you allowed this to happen. They gave me to you as a form of protection.' _Hasin went on to explain Aimee and Priscilla's involvement in this world.

'_So that's what they've been hiding. So how are you going to protect me? No offense.' _Vivi asked.

'_Like this.' _Vivi was covered in a blinding flash of blue light and when it receded she was wearing a black sleeveless Chinese style top with sea foam green accents, a black pair of pedal pushers with a sea foam green monkey on the right leg, a red sash was tied around her waist, on arms were a pair of fingerless gloves that went to her elbows tied together with a sea foam green ribbon, and on her feet were a pair of black ballet slippers.

'_Ok, you can change my clothes. How does this protect me?' _ Vivi asked.

'_I can increase your acrobatic abilities, and I also give you the ability to control energy in the form any weapon of your choice or blasts of pure energy, plus the knowledge on how to use your new powers.' _Hasin explained.

'_Well let's try this out.' _Vivi put her hands in front her and pointed them at the lock on the cell. A ball of sea foam green energy appeared in front of her hands and the shot out. It shattered the lock.

Vivi sprinted down the hall toward the way the guards had taken earlier. She had to duck around a corner when that same group came back dragging a limp Ilosovic behind them. Vivi chewed her lip for a moment then sprang into action.

'_What are you doing?' _Hasin asked.

'_I can't leave him here.' _Vivi said.

'_You do know he's the bad guy, right?' _Hasin said.

'_He used to be the bad guy. I'm pretty sure that after the treatment the Red Queen has dealt him he won't want to work for him anytime soon, people change. Maybe he has. Either way I'm getting him out of here.' _Vivi said.

She flipped between the guards and hit their nerve points causing them to crumble to the ground.

'_Thank you acupuncture course.' _Vivi thought happily.

She then tried to lift Ilosovic to his feet, but couldn't. He was just too big and his unconscious weight was just too much for her.

'_Now what?' _asked Vivi to no one in particular.

'_Here, let me carry him.' _Vivi was about to ask how when Hasin was engulfed in light again. When it cleared Hasin was now a mountain gorilla. _'My battle form.'_

Hasin picked Ilosovic up while explaining about his battle form and carried him on his back as they ran down the hall. The few guards that they did meet on the way were easily taken care of thanks to Vivi's new powers.

In no time they were out the doors of the black, red castle and making their way across the barren wasteland that was once the flourishing country of Underland.


	37. Chapter 37

Rosie groaned as she set up and rubbed her aching head. Then she desperately started to look around for Vivi and the strange girl she had seen kidnap her, but they were nowhere in sight.

"Vivi." She screamed as she searched for her friend.

She walked along an overgrown path silently searching for any signs that would lead her to Vivi. A loud noise caught her attention. The scene she stumbled upon was truly horrifying scene.

A group of two women, a man, and two children were getting attacked by ten of the most horrible insect hybrids. They were capturing the small group and throwing them in the back of a cage while the man tried his best to fight them off with a set of scimitar blades and defeated many of his foes, but there were too many of them for him.

'_I need to help, but what can I do?' _Rosie thought as she looked around for a weapon of some kind.

'_Let me help.' _Said a voice in Rosie's head.

Before she could react a blue and purple light covered her and when it disbursed Rosie's outfit was completely changed. She was wearing a long black trench coat with dark blue fur lining and a slit up the back that ended at her waist. Underneath was a purple corset with dark blue accents and a sweet heart top. She had on a purple skirt with a dark blue plaid design, black tight that went to her knees that had purple cuffs, v topped dark blue fur lined purple black and dark blue boots, and fitted purple sock with dark blue fur. She had on fingerless black gloves that ended below the elbow and had silver spikes along the knuckles. On her head was a dark blue furry cap with floppy ears, a small bow on the right with a skull in the middle and a dark blue fur chocker.

'_What in the world. What happened?' _Rosie panicked. All of the sudden a light shot out from the ring Aimee and Priscilla had given her.

'_I happened.' _Said a small dark blue bear cub with purple eyes.

'_Who are you?' _Rosie asked.

'_I am your familiar, Alfred, I can increase your strength, and I also give you the ability to manipulate sound waves in the forms of blasts from your mouth, hands, or a guitar that changes into an axe or any other weapon you want, plus the knowledge on how to use your new powers.' _Said the small bear cub. _'Aimee and Priscilla gave us to you through your rings in order to protect you should something happen to you.'_

'_Interesting.' _Rosie said.

Rosie raced down and formed her axe. She stuck it in the back of one surprised guard and yanked it out only to slice two other guards at the neck. By this time the three of the left over creatures charged. She quickly changed her axe into a black, dark blue and purple guitar. She gave it a loud strum that caused the monsters to fall to the ground unconscious. One of the creatures came up behind her only to be taken out by a giant dark blue bear wearing black and purple armor.

'_My battle form.' _He said.

'_Awesome.' _Said Rosie.

Rosie and Alfred were distracted by their conversation and did not notice one of the creatures stumble to his feet and draw his bow. He pointed it straight at Rosie who heard his grunting strain and turned around. She didn't have time to defend herself nor did Alfred have time to save her.

Just before the arrow was released a scimitar blade pieced his throat and the other its stomach then ripped apart killing the creature instantly. Behind the fallen creature was a man that had the reddest hair Rosie had ever seen pulled back into a long braid, long wisps of his red hair framed his face, and gleaming amber eyes completed his rather ethereal appearance. Rosie looked over his shoulder and saw the group of people she had saved starring at her in awe, and then the man of the group approached her.

"Thank you my lady for your assistance. May I have the honor of knowing your name?" The man asked. Rosie stifled a laugh at his formal attitude then answered.

"My name is Rosie Borealis, who are you?" Rosie asked back.

"My name is Almair and these are my friends Lady Rachel her son Jason and her sister Lady Dianna her daughter Emily." He said then adopted an inquisitive look. "You're not from Lapudis are you?"

"What's Lapudis, I just want to find my friend Vivi she was kidnapped." Rosie than gave an account of what led her to be where she was. Almair was shocked to say the least.

"If what you told me is true than your friend is now a prisoner of the Red Queen. I will tell you more, but we have to make for a safe haven first." Almair said while gesturing to the huddled family. Rosie nodded. She placed both of the children in the saddle on Alfred's back and followed Almair along with the other two ladies.


	38. Chapter 38

The followed the river upstream and to the waterfalls as they came cascading through the mountains. Zora ran up forgotten pathways overgrown with vegetation with Aimee and Tarrant on her back as Aeryck soared overhead with Jareth on his back as Priscilla flew next to them. Without them it might have taken days to get up the mountain.

The entrance to the cave was not hard to miss. It was flanked by two large columns carved from the earth. The entrance also had flowered vines hanging in front of it that blew in and out of the entrance by the force of an unknown source.

"So should we knock or just let ourselves in?" Aimee asked.

"I've always preferred the direct approach." Tarrant said and went charging into the cave followed closely by Aimee, but when Jareth and Priscilla tried to enter the vines that hung in front of the cave became hard and barred them from entering.

"Aimee, Tarrant we can't get in." Priscilla yelled.

"What happened?" Aimee asked as she ran back.

"The bloody vines happened, that's what." Jareth raged as he tried to break the vines with a powerful blow, but it didn't work. Nothing they did worked. Not even Aimee's control over earth.

"What now?" asked Priscilla.

"We will continue on and retrieve the crystal, and then maybe the vine will lose their power." Tarrant said as he took hold of Aimee's hand.

"That's all we can do for now." Jareth conceded. "I suppose we will wait here for you to return. Good luck."

"And be safe." Priscilla added.

"We will." Aimee said. "And don't worry. Tarrant will protect me."

"That's right." Tarrant said as he and Aimee ran down the tunnel of the cave.


	39. Chapter 39

Vivi and Hasin had been traveling the whole day with no real destination in mind. They just knew they had to get away from Iracebeth, the Red Queen.

Ilosovic was still out cold. They had to stop and tend to his wounds before they could continue their journey; luckily Vivi had grabbed a couple of table cloths as they ran out of the castle. It was actually a happy accident that she had thought of them at all. She had tripped over one as she was running down the hall.

Vivi looked up and noticed that it was almost night. They needed to stop and make camp. They found a small grove of dying trees that would shield them from sight and the cold breeze that was cropping up.

Vivi helped Hasin lower Ilosovic to the ground and covered him with one of the table cloths she had taken. His extremely long legs stuck out beneath it. Man was he tall. If Vivi was lucky she might reach his chin when they were both standing.

After Vivi got a fire going she leaned back against one of the trees. Hasin had gone back into the ring since he was tired out from staying in his battle form all day. She sat there staring into the fire while going over everything that had happened to her. A light groan broke her from her thoughts.

"Where am I?" Ilosovic groaned as he sat up.

"Not in the castle. I'd tell you more, but that's pretty much all I know." Vivi replied as she walked over and plopped down cross legged next to him.

"How?" He asked in amazement. Vivi explained what happened to a stunned Ilosovic. He didn't say anything when she had finished her story and she started to get kind of worried.

"You ok?" Vivi asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Vivi asked back.

"Why did you save me? You risked your freedom in saving me." Ilosovic said.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Vivi said.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I had done in my past." He countered.

"But I do know." Vivi explained how his story was a book and a movie in her world.

"And you still saved me. Why?" He said in amazement.

"Because I believe that you can change for the better." Vivi said with a wide smile as she cocked her head to the side.


	40. Chapter 40

Almair led the small group to a large clearing that was serving as a campsite. There were tents everywhere as well as people and mythical creatures that Rosie had only read about. The two mothers and their children ran off and joined some friends nearby.

"This is amazing. All this time I thought stuff like this was all make believe, but it's not, it's real." Rosie said as she stood on the outskirts with Almair and Alfred who had turned back into his cub form after the kids had gotten off. He was now cuddled in Rosie's arms.

"You should see it when it's not in the middle of a horrible war." Almair said with a slightly sad smile, but Rosie could tell he was depressed about said war.

"I'm sure I will." Rosie said with a happy smile that Almair returned, thankful for her encouraging words. "Now if you don't mind I'd love to meet some of these beings that I've only known through books and pictures."

"Of course." Almair said. "Here comes two of them now."

"Hello Almair, who's the new recruit." Said a small white mouse.

"Mally this is Rosie Borealis, Rosie this is Mallymkun the Dormouse and Sir Dydamus." Almair said.

"Nice to meet you." Rosie said.

"My Lady." Sir Dydamus said with a deep bow.

"Likewise." Mally replied with a smile. "Hey, you're not from Lapudis are you?"

"Nope, I'm from the above world." Rosie said.

"Do you know the ladies Aimee and Priscilla?" Sir Dydamus asked.

"Yeah, they're two of my best friends." Rosie said. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are would you."

"They're on a secret mission." Mally said.

"Hush hush and all that." Sir Dydamus added.

"I'll fill you in on it later." Almair said as more beings came to greet them and then they all sat down to eat. Rosie ate as she watched the guards on the outskirts of the large camp.

Almair said that they had all sorts of magical wards to keep them safe and alert, but she still felt uneasy and she couldn't help but to worry about Vivi. Almair promised to find a way to help, but it would not be easy, and then again was anything this big ever truly easy. After eating Almair led her to a tent that was charmed to be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Hey, just like Harry Potter." Rosie said then noticed Almair confused look.

"I'm sorry, who?" Almair asked.

"Heh heh, never mind, not important." Rosie said with a nervous laugh. "So tell me about this secret mission that Aimee and Priscilla are on and exactly what happened last time they were here."

Almair motioned to the table in the middle of the tent and told her everything she wanted to know. They talked late into the night, so late that Rosie ended up falling asleep at the table. Almair gently picked her up and carried her to the nearest cot and Almair couldn't help, but to notice the way his heart beat skipped up when she snuggled into his chest.


	41. Chapter 41

Aimee and Tarrant walked cautiously down the dark tunnel surrounded by the floating orbs of Aimee's lime green fire. Tarrant and Aimee held each other's hand tightly, expecting that any second they would be attacked by the earth troll. Zora was walking ahead of them in battle form.

"I think I see a light up ahead." Tarrant said and sure enough the tunnel came to an end.

"Wow." Aimee commented.

They found themselves in what seemed to be a crater of a dormant volcano filled with all sorts of trees, flowers, and other plant life. Birds could be heard singing in the trees and small woodland creatures scurried about in the bushes.

"It's beautiful, somehow I expected it to be a little more, I don't know, desolate." Tarrant said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Me too." Aimee agreed.

'_Careful, looks can be deceiving.' _Zora cautioned.

A loud stomping noise followed by a loud thud could be heard just beyond the trees. Aimee and Tarrant went to investigate having no doubt that it was the sounds of the troll.

They ran through the trees not wanting to waste any time and soon came upon a clearing. In the middle set what could only be the troll. His body was a mixture of twisted trees and rocks. Its eyes were large and dark green. Then he smiled as a small bird landed on his shoulder to reveal jagged rocky teeth. His body was covered in jagged scars and burns. Tarrant raised his sword and was about to go attack him, but Aimee held out her hand to stop him.

"What's wrong?" Tarrant asked.

"I don't think we will have to fight him." Aimee said as she started to walk over to him with Tarrant following closely behind with his sword still drawn.

'_Aimee be careful.' _Zora said.

'_You're the one that said looks can be deceiving.' _Aimee commented.

'_That was before the giant troll.' _Zora said sarcastically.

'_I'll be ok.' _Aimee reassured her. "Hey there, big guy."

The troll looked around in confusion until his eyes settled on Aimee and Tarrant. He studied them with a light frown and around his neck hung the Emerald.

"I suppose you're after the Emerald, aren't you." The troll said. Then he took note of their shocked faces. "Yes I can talk coherently, now wipe those surprised look off your faces."

"Sorry," Aimee said. "and yes, we do need the Emerald."

"Well I am Strong Oak, the guardian of this Emerald, I'll tell you what I told those sorry pirates, no." He said.

"But it's very important that we get it." Tarrant argued.

The troll wasn't listening, instead he raised his hand and a wall of earth rose from the ground, racing toward them. Tarrant stayed next to Aimee as she took a power stance and shoved both of her hands forward, stopping the wall before it reached her. She then pushed her hands down, making the earth wall disappear back into the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice at all." Aimee said sharply and Zora growled in agreement.

"You can control earth." Said Strong Oak in surprise. "Who are you? Why do you want the emerald?"

"I'm Tarrant Hightopp and this is Aimee Knight."Tarrant said then explained their situation to Strong Oak. After a moment of thought Strong Oak came to a decision.

"You may have the emerald then." He said as he reached up to grab the Emerald from his neck. Then Aimee remembered what Priscilla said happened to the guardian of the Sapphire when they took it.

"What will happen to you when we take the Emerald?" Aimee asked with concern.

"I'll disappear and lay dormant in it until its job is complete. When it is no longer needed I will return here." He said. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course, I would not be able to take the Emerald from you if it caused you pain." Aimee said.

"Then I know the Emerald will be in safe hands." Strong Oak then took the Emerald and was about to give it to Aimee when they heard a shout. Looking up they saw a group of pirates charging from over the crest of the crater. They had axes and torches.

Tarrant charged into the fray and started to fight them. He took out two of the pirates straight away then started to fend off the rest. Aimee thrust her fist into the earth and tree roots thrust out of the ground. They wrapped around the pirates and pulled them into the earth only to shoot them out then over the crest of the crater. Strong Oak picked up a large and rather battered looking club. He struck the pirates back as if they were nothing more than flies.

Aimee didn't see the pirate that was right behind her and he clubbed her on her back with his torch. He laughed as he stood over her, but stopped as soon as he saw that the color of the fire on his torch changed color. It was now a strange lime green color.

"That hurt." Aimee said as she stood up. All of the sudden his fire gave a great burst making him drop it. Then the same thing happened to the other pirates that had torches and as soon as the torches touched the ground they went out not even singing the ground. The man looked at Aimee in fear and pulled out a gun. He aimed it at her head then all of the sudden he dropped to the ground. Tarrant had come up behind him and bashed in the head with the butt of his sword. "Thank you Tarrant."

"Anytime my bonnie lass." He said with a smile. Soon after all of the pirates had either fled or had been expelled from the vicinity.

"You are both very good fighters. Take the Emerald and save our world." Strong Oak said and gave Aimee the Emerald and she attached it to her chain bracelet.

"We will do our best." Tarrant promised and Aimee nodded in agreement.


	42. Chapter 42

Rosie had spent the whole morning arguing with Almair until he allowed her to go on patrol with him. He had told her it was too dangerous and she had reminded him that it was she who had saved him, meaning that she was more than capable of defending herself. She was sitting on the back of Alfred waiting for Almair to finish giving orders to the rest of the troops.

"There you are. I was beginning to think that you had gone on without me." Rosie joked as Almair came up.

"I said you could come and I always mean what I say." Almair said. "Now get down so we can go."

"Why don't we just ride Alfred instead?" Rosie asked.

"Because I don't have an animal to ride and therefore wouldn't be able to keep pace with you." Almair said.

"Then climb on. Alfred said he can carry both of us." Rosie said and before he could make any more arguments Alfred lowered himself to the ground. Then Rosie grabbed Almair and pulled him onto the back of Alfred. They shot off into the woods and Almair had no choice, but to hold onto Rosie's waist as they went. After a while they slowed down to a trot.

Rosie looked down at Almair's hands and blushed. He was holding on to her tightly and she could feel her heart picking up in speed.

'_You have a crush on Almair.' _Alfred joked.

'_I do not.' _Rosie snapped.

'_Then why are you blushing so bad?'_Alfred smirked.

'_Shut up.' _Rosie grumbled the looked over her shoulder at Almair who smiled back. She quickly snapped her head forward. _'Ok, maybe I do have a little crush on Almair.'_

'_Told you so.' _Alfred said in a sing song voice. Rosie was about to make a snarky retort when she heard something rustle in a group of closely growing trees off to the right.

"What was that?" Rosie asked in a low whisper.

"I don't know." Almair said then in a louder voice. "Who goes there?"


	43. Chapter 43

Vivi slowly awoke as weak beams of sunlight filtered through the trees. She yawned lightly and stretched. That's when she felt the pressure across her stomach. Looking down she saw that sometime during the night Ilosovic had rolled over and thrown his long arm over her. She set up as carefully as possible and removed his hand making sure not to wake him up. It might embarrass him. Hasin jumped out of her ring as she stood up.

Vivi thought over the night before and all that Ilosovic had told her. The movie had truly cast his character in a unforgiving light. He had no choice same as the others. It was either serve the Red Queen or death. He had done what he could to de throne the Red Queen, but that was never known and before he could tell anyone of his works he had been banished.

When Vivi had summarized the movie for him his eye nearly bulged out of its socket, especially the part about the unlawful seduction and it was even funnier when she told him his last scene. She was soon lost in her thoughts and the outside world faded away.

If she had looked up she would have noticed that Ilosovic had already been awake and watching her through half lidded eye. He had woken up earlier and found what he had done in his sleep. He hadn't wanted to move so he stayed still and watched her sleep until she woke up.

'_What are we going to do today?' _Hasin asked.

'_I don't know. Keep moving I guess.' _Vivi replied. _'Do you think anyone is following or tracking us?'_

'_More than likely.' _Hasin said.

'_I should wake Ilosovic and then we should get going.' _Vivi said then let out a surprised squeak.

Ilosovic was already awake and was standing right behind her. She had not even heard him walk up. She put a hand to her heart and could feel its accelerated beat.

"Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Make a noise next time." Vivi exclaimed as she half heartedly punched him in the gut.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ilosovic replied with a chuckle, he didn't even try to disguise his amusement.

"Don't make me come up there." Vivi warned, noting that she barely made it to his mid chest. "You wouldn't happen to know somewhere safe to go from here would you?"

"There is nowhere safe anymore. Our best chance would to just keep moving." Ilosovic said as he gathered their meager supplies. They departed soon after.

They had been traveling for a while and were just going through some bushes when they were surprised by a voice.

"Who goes there?" It commanded more than asked.

"Vivi Scarret and Ilosovic Stayne." Vivi said with authority when they both saw they had no alternative.

"Vivi." Said a familiar voice.

"Rosie?" Vivi exclaimed as she rushed out of the bushes.

Rosie jumped off the back of Alfred and hugged Vivi.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Rosie exclaimed.

"How did you find me?" Before Rosie could answer Vivi, they heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Almair had his sword pointed at Iosovic's throat.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Vivi demanded as she drew her energy sais and put herself between them.

"He is Ilosovic Stayne, The Knave of Hearts. He is the Red Queens servant." Almair said as he glared at him.

"Not anymore, he's changed. Now he's just Ilosovic Stayne. He is no longer the Red Queens." Vivi said.

"You can't trust him." Almair said, but Rosie came up and put a hand on Almair's making him lower his sword. He gave her a confused look.

"If Vivi trusts him then so do I." Rosie said then turned to look Ilosovic in the eyes. "Have you changed?"

"Yes, I have and I will forever regret my part in the Red Queens rule." Ilosovic said with a downcast look. Then Vivi repeated all that Ilosovic had told her.

"Not many will believe this change of heart." Almair warned. "They will never accept him."

Vivi looked up at Ilosovic who nodded at Almair's words knowing them to be true. Vivi took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Then we will make them see that he has changed." Vivi said.

"How?" asked Rosie.

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Vivi said. Rosie face palmed while both of the men chuckled.


	44. Chapter 44

When Aimee and Tarrant finished telling their story of Strong Oak to Priscilla and Jareth they descended the mountain the way they had come up, but before they left Aimee closed up the entrance then she sat the trees on guard until Strong Oak returned. They then did as Peter had said and headed to Pirate Cove. Most of the pirates had gone to Pixie Hollow so they didn't have to worry too much about them.

"What are we going to do now?" Priscilla asked. There was still a fair amount of pirates guarding the ships.

"We're going steal a ship." Jareth said. "That ship."

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship, nautical term." Aimee smarted off.

"Fine, we are going to commander the Jolly Roger." Jareth said in frustration.

"You mean Hook's favorite ship the Jolly Roger. He won't let that go without a fight." Said Tarrant.

"It's the fastest ship here so that is the ship we are taking." Jareth said with an air of finality.

"Then how do you suppose Aimee and Tarrant get out there? They can't breathe under water long enough to reach it." Priscilla said. "And we would be seen to soon if we tried to fly in."

_A few moments later…_

"This is either madness or brilliance." Jareth commented as he helped Aimee and Tarrant guide the over turned boat under the water.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Aimee said with a smile directed at Tarrant who grinned wider than the Cheshire cat at her compliment.

"I can't believe you talked me into letting you do this." Priscilla said.

"What do you mean? This is an awesome idea and it worked in the movie." Aimee said.

"That was a movie." Priscilla argued.

"So was all of this." Aimee countered.

"Touché." Priscilla conceded. "Ok, we're here." She said. They quickly swam to the surface and boarded the boat.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Tarrant said.

"Aye, avast there ye mateys." Aimee said in a pirate like voice.

"Really?" Priscilla asked with a raised eye brow.

There were about sixteen pirates on board. They laughed maliciously as they drew their swords and started to advance on them, and then charged. Tarrant parried the first man and sent him over the railing and moved on to the next while Aimee watched his back by sending out bursts of fire. Jareth and Priscilla watched in amazement as Aimee and Tarrant took care of the crew in a matter of moments.

"And that was without a single drop of tea." Aimee said after the fight. They got the ship underway and headed toward the nine kingdoms.


	45. Chapter 45

Allie and Lacy cringed before the tirade of the Red Queen when she found out that their prisoner had escaped along Ilosovic. Her face turned red with fury and her hands shook. She slapped them across their faces leaving deep cuts.

"I have not spent all these years in exile only to be tripped up by you brats so if you value your life you will retrieve that girl and Ilosovic at all cost or your heads will be forfeit." The Queen yelled. "Now go."

Allie and Lacy ran out of the throne room as fast as they could. They didn't stop running until they reached the stables. They then mounted two black steeds and took off into the forest. Neither one of them spoke as they rode because both of them were thinking the same thing.

'_What had they done?'_


	46. Chapter 46

Rosie and Almair walked ahead of Vivi and Ilosovic as they walked into camp. Many of the surrounding people stopped and stared, their mouths agape. They had thought that Ilosovic was dead or else at the Red Queens side again.

Vivi took Ilosovic's hand in hers as they walked. She was getting a little worried at the hostile glances they were receiving.

"My Lord Almair, you've captured the Knave." Said a happy guard/ faun.

"It's got goat legs." Vivi said in a Gir voice only to be elbowed by Rosie who had come to stand next to them in case of trouble.

"Not exactly, it seems that Ilosovic has turned over a new leaf and wishes to join the resistance." Almair said.

His statement was followed by a stunned silence. Not a word was spoken by anyone one moment then the next a loud eruption of anger hit them lake a wave. Shouts of murderer and other awful things were yelled.

"Hey." Rosie yelled and amplified her voice with her new powers causing everyone to have to cover their ears. When she was sure she had everyone's attention she continued. "Everyone's messed up in their lives. Some worse than others, but they all deserve a second chance."

"And did it ever occur to you that he was just as much a prisoner as you?" Vivi said then nudged Ilosovic forward.

"I know I have committed awful sins in my past that can never be fully forgiven. I was forced to make choices and decisions that I wish I had never been forced to make. I was forced to work for the Red Queen. She threatened me with death unless I agreed to serve her. I never once felt any loyalty towards her. I know that does not atone for all the terrible crimes I committed while she was ruler, but I am sincere when I say that I regret every single one of them. I only ask for mercy?" Ilosovic finished. There was a murmuring in the crowd before someone stepped forward. It was a small frog.

"I believe him. During the time of the Red Queen I was servant in her castle. I was so hungry one day that I stole and ate three of her tarts. She found out and sentenced me to death. I told her that I had little ones to look after, but she ordered them gathered so she could eat them. While I waited in the dungeon for my morning execution in was the Knave of hearts that snuck me and my children out of the castle. Without him neither I nor my children would be here." The frog said. "I know he has done that for many others, so I forgive him."

After hearing the frog's story and a few more from others that had been saved by Stayne stepped forward the rest of the crowd accepted Ilosovic though they did not fully trust him yet.


	47. Chapter 47

Aimee and Tarrant lay on a blanket on the deck of the ship starring up at the stars while Priscilla and Jareth 'Steered' the ship. Tarrant was pointing out different constellations to Aimee as she snuggled into his chest. These were the first truly peaceful moments that they had had in a while. Tarrant and Aimee were so comfortable that they soon fell asleep.

Jareth had his arms around Priscilla as he steered the ship. They talked quietly so as not to wake up Aimee and Tarrant. Every once in a while Jareth would lower his head and kiss Priscilla a long her neck causing her to giggle. Neither of them noticed the stars going out like snuffed candles as a storm gathered.

Priscilla's eyes snapped open as the first rush of wind hit them. The waves started to churn violently and crash against the ship. Lightning filled the sky echoed by thunder. Priscilla mentally berated herself for not feeling the change in the wind sooner.

"Aimee, Tarrant." Jareth yelled as he saw them running toward the helm.

"We're ok. What do we do?" Aimee asked. Jareth gave orders and they went about doing what they could to keep the Jolly Roger afloat.

Shafts of lightning lit up the sky followed by booming thunder claps. Priscilla did what she could to keep the waves at bay as well while Aimee, Tarrant, and Jareth did what they could, but it was no use.

They ran aground on some sharp reef outcropping and the ship was torn to shreds. They were all flung from the ship and into turbulent water. Jareth broke the surface of the angry water and looked around for any signs of the others while trying not to drown. He grabbed onto a plank of wood and continued his search while yelling out their names. Then he saw it just as lightning flashed.

He paddled over as fast as he could to Aimee who lay across a piece of the main mass unconscious. He hauled her onto his plank and began to search for Priscilla and Tarrant.

Priscilla swam under the water as fast as she could, searching for the other and soon came upon a truly terrifying sight. Tarrant was caught in some ropes and struggling to free himself. His movements were becoming sluggish. A sure sign that he was running out of air. Priscilla swam to him and cut the ropes off of him with her dagger then propelled them to the surface.

He took in great gulps of air as they hauled themselves up on a board. Priscilla searched the water and even tried to call out to Aimee through their connection, but no luck. According to Aeryck Aimee was alive, but unconscious. They all had no choice, but to ride out the storm.


	48. Chapter 48

Allie and Lacy tried to find Vivi, but it was no use. Something was protecting her from Lacy's magic sight. They rode through the forest searching everywhere and using all of their skill, but it was no use. She was too well hidden.

"This is hopeless; we'll never find them in this mess." Allie yelled in frustration for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Would you shut up?" Lacy exploded. "Why don't you just tell them we're here?"

"Don't tell me what to do." Allie screamed.

Lacy was just about to retort when they both heard something. It was a low growl that erupted into a roar as an even more nightmarish version of the Bandersnatch charged them. Both girls started to scream and ran for their lives.


	49. Chapter 49

The first thing Aimee felt when she woke up was a horrible pain in her head as flashes of the sinking ship, struggling to get to the surface, a sharp pain from her head, and then blackness played out in her head as she slowly fought off the grogginess. She pried open her eyes and winced as the setting sunlight hit her. She covered her eyes with her hands and felt a bandage around her forehead.

"Don't touch that." Aimee's eyes snapped open and looked up. "You have no idea how long it took me to get that thing to stay."

"Jareth, what happened? Where are Priscilla and Tarrant?" Aimee asked as she tried to sit up. Jareth had to bend down and help her. That's when she saw what he was holding. Following her line of vision Jareth handed her Tarrant's hat which she took and held as if it were made of glass. "Jareth what happened? Where are we?"

"The ship sunk and it was just dumb luck that I found you at all and even more that we landed here on Narnia." Then he paused as he gathered himself. "I couldn't find Priscilla or Tarrant. I was walking up and down the beach looking for any sign of them, but this is all I found."

"I'll try to contact Priscilla." Aimee said.

"Are you sure that you should. You hit your head pretty hard." Jareth said.

"I'll be fine, so you can stop with the fluff." Aimee snapped. The fear of the loss of her best friend and love made a little short tempered. She then closed her eyes as she concentrated.

_'Zora, can you contact Aeryck.' _Aimee asked. _'Are they ok?'_

_'They're ok and I can try, but they seem to be pretty far away. What do you want me to say?' _Zora asked.

_'Tell them that we are ok and that we are on Narnia. I'll send more when I get my energy back and tell Tarrant that I have his hat.' _Aimee said then blacked out again due to the strain on herself, luckily Jareth caught her.


	50. Chapter 50

Priscilla propelled them toward the shore and in no time they sighted a dock of a fishing town. They learned from the locals that they had reached the Nine Kingdoms and were currently in the second kingdom. They asked around if anyone had seen Aimee or Jareth. They gave them their descriptions, but no one had seen them. Tarrant's eyes turned a deep troubling blue and it was all Priscilla could do to keep him going till they reached an inn. It was also made more difficult by her own worry.

They were just settling in for the night when Priscilla received Aimee's weak message. Needless to say both she and Tarrant were overjoyed to know that Jareth and Aimee were safe. At the mention of Aimee having his hat Tarrant reached up and touched the top of his head while commenting that he had not even realized it was missing because he was so worried about Aimee.

They decided to go after the crystals and then somehow meet up again either in Narnia or Fantasia. The next morning Tarrant and Priscilla set out to the fourth kingdom in hopes that King Wendell might know where the crystal was. They flew on the back of Aeryck and reached Wendell's castle by night fall that day.

"Tarrant, Priscilla it is good to see you again, I only wish it could have been under better circumstances." Wendell said as they were shown into the board room.

"Then you know why we are here." Priscilla said.

"Yes, I do. Troops have been sent to help, but there are many evil creatures that have made their way to help the Red Queen as well. I have had a map made of where the crystal and its guardian, the Gryphon, are. This secret has been with my family for generations that reach far beyond the time of my grandmother Snow White." Wendell said as he handed them the map. "Where are Jareth and Aimee?"

"We had a boating accident." Priscilla said.

"A storm blew in sudden like and the ship was destroyed. They washed up on the shores of Narnia." Tarrant filled in. His eyes were downcast and Priscilla knew he was blaming himself for not reaching Aimee in time.

"There was nothing we could do, but we will meet up in Narnia after we have the crystals." Priscilla said.

"Then I will have a butler show you to your rooms and you can make your way to the crystal." He said as he motioned to a nearby butler to come forward. They followed him to their temporary rooms and awaited the morning.


	51. Chapter 51

Aimee had slept through the night after she had blacked out. In the morning Jareth had nudged her awake and made her drink some water and eat some fruit he'd found.

"How do you feel?" Jareth asked.

"Do you know what it's like to fall in the mud and get kicked, in the head, by an iron boot?" Aimee asked then continued speaking after a brief pause without waiting for an answer. "Of course you don't…no one does…that never happens" Aimee said as she held her head gingerly as Jareth rolled his eyes. "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I don't know where we are and I don't know which way King Caspian's castle is." Jareth said.

"Then maybe we should just find Aslan. He would be more help to us in any case." Aimee commented.

"It's not that simple. One does not simply find Aslan, usually he finds you." Jareth said.

"Well maybe the reason that no one ever finds him is because they don't look for him." Aimee said as she stood up and dusted herself off. Jareth joined her in standing while shaking his head lightly with an amused smirk.

"How is it that you can make things sound so simple?" Jareth asked as they gathered some extra food for the trip.

"It's an optimistic person's gift." Aimee said with a smile and with that they headed off into the forest.


	52. Chapter 52

Rosie sat next to the fire strumming lightly on her guitar as Alfred slept at her feet. Vivi joined her with a pan flute she had been given making a unique and lively tune as Hasin sat on her shoulder. A crowd gathered around them and some of the children started to dance at the rhythm grew in tempo. The children soon drew in the adults and laughing could be heard everywhere.

When the song ended everyone clapped enthusiastically. Rosie and Vivi took a bow then turned the rest of the music over to a group of men standing nearby. They had been on patrol all day and had encountered many horrible creatures. There were many that were wounded and others that had fallen in battle. It had been such a sad day that the girls had started to play to alleviate the mood a little.

"You both are very talented." Almair complimented.

"Thank you." Rosie said and had to elbow a distracted Vivi.

"Oh, yeah thanks. Do you know where Ilosovic is?" Vivi asked.

"I saw him over there." He said pointing the lone figure sitting next to a small fire. In the time that Ilosovic had joined the resistance he had saved many people and fought valiantly in the midst of battle. Little by little the people were warming up to him, but they were still wary of him and avoided him the best that they could. Ilosovic, in order to avoid unwanted confrontation, usually stayed away as well.

Vivi ran over and plopped down next to him causing him to jump slightly in surprise, then after a brief conversation which consisted mostly of Ilosovic shaking his head ended in Vivi grabbing his arm and yanking him over to the dancing circle.

At first Ilosovic was a little clumsy as he danced, whether this was due to his height or a lack of dancing experience was anyone's guess, but he soon got it. It was in that moment that a great mile stone had been reached. The people no longer saw him as The Knave of Heart, but instead they saw Ilosovic Stayne the changed man.

"Your friend has quite a way with people." Almair commented as they watched them dance.

"Yeah, she has a gift to bring everyone closer no matter who they are or whether or not they want to be close or not." Rosie said with a wistful smile not noticing how Almair was looking at her.

"Would you care to dance?" Almair asked.

"I can't dance, I'd just step all over your feet." Rosie said with an embarrassed blush.

"I won't mind." Said Almair softly as he offered her his hand. Rosie looked into his eyes and could not ignore the butterflies that erupted in her stomach as she took his hand. They twirled softly to the music and neither girl could think of anywhere else they'd rather be.


	53. Chapter 53

Priscilla and Tarrant set out early the next morning for the seven hills. That was where King Wendell said the guardian was. They soared through the air at a great speed and soon came upon the hills. They landed on the first one they reached.

The mountain range was large and snow capped. Wendell had given Tarrant a winter Jacket and shoes while Aeryck changed Priscilla's outfit to be more suitable to the winter weather.

"Where do we go from here?" Asked Tarrant.

"Wendell said the Gryphon made its nest on the highest mountain of the seven so I'm guessing it's that one." Priscilla pointed to the center mountain and it was in fact the tallest of the seven. It towered over all of the others and the wind blew at a gale force. "We won't be able to fly up. It's too windy to maintain a decent flight pattern."

"Then I guess we're climbing." Tarrant said as he shouldered their pack of supplies that Wendell had given them. Priscilla shouldered a smaller pack and followed Tarrant up the mountain.

The climb was long and treacherous. Many times they narrowly escaped a trip that would have lead to a long fall and a sudden stop. It took most of the day to finally reach the summit of the largest mountain.

They climbed over the ridge and found themselves standing in a nest the size of a large hot tub. Feathers and snow littered the ground plus some unidentifiable skeletal remains.

"Well if this is the nest where's the Gryphon?" Tarrant asked. A loud angry screech pierced through the sound of the raging wind like an arrow. They both snapped their heads up and spotted the gray, silver and white Gryphon circling them and around his neck hung the purple crystal. It circled twice more before landing on the edge of the nest its lavender eyes narrowed in suspicious surprise.

"You know it's not often that I have food come to me." Said the Gryphon. Priscilla went pale and to her surprise Tarrant went paler then his already natural pale parlor. The Gryphon started to laugh. "Do not worry, I don't eat humans, but I must confess I am curious as to what you are doing in my nest."

"We need the purple crystal." Tarrant said.

"Why?" Asked the Gryphon. Priscilla took over and explained why they needed it. "Well in order to get my crystal I propose a little competition. The winner will get the crystal."

"A competition?" Exclaimed Priscilla. She was hoping that after their plea he would just give them the crystal. "There are lives at stake here. This is not a game."

"Well it's either that or I could just push you both off the cliff." Said the Gryphon lightly as he examined his claws. Priscilla chewed her lip as she thought. She could fly and more than likely make it to the ground alright, but Aeryck would have trouble since he would have to catch Tarrant and the added weight would not help matters in this weather.

"Fine, what's the competition?" Priscilla asked.

"A race around the Seven Mountains. I watched you as you climbed the mountain and saw you use your wings till the wind got too much for your bird so this is what I propose. We will race around the mountains starting from here and ending here, the first one back wins." The Gryphon stated as he stretched his wings in anticipation of the flight. Then he held out his taloned hand to Priscilla. "Do we have a deal?"

Priscilla glanced at Tarrant who just shrugged his shoulders as if to say what other choice did they have. Priscilla took in a deep breath and shook the Gryphon's hand.

"Deal." Priscilla said as the Gryphon released her hand. Tarrant was to give the go and then the race would begin.

"Ready…Set..." Before Tarrant could say go the Gryphon shot off into the air with a screech of laughter.

"Hey, that's cheating." Priscilla yelled as she raced after him.

"I don't remember setting down any ground rules." Replied the gryphon as he flew faster.

Priscilla got angry as she watched him get further and further ahead of her.

"If he wants to play dirty then let's play dirty." Priscilla made a downward swoop with her hand causing the wind to force the Gryphon into a snow bank. She laughed as she flew by him.

Gryphon erupted from the snow and gave chase. He would not let himself be out done by a mere mortal. Using his own control of wind they began an all out no hold bar wind fight. They forced each other into mountainsides, caused snow to fall blocking their opponent or trapping them, and causing tornadoes to for around one another in an attempt to mess up their sense of direction all the while the finishing line was drawing closer. Priscilla was just about to win when all of the sudden the Gryphon grabbed her leg and threw her down hard.

Priscilla dragged herself out of the snow just in time to see the Gryphon win and land next to Tarrant. She flew over to the finish line and glared at the Gryphon the whole way.

"I win." He said.

"Only because you cheated." Priscilla snapped. "Now give me the crystal."

"First of all, as I previously stated, there were no rules and since you lost I will not give you the crystal so you can go now." He said with a smirk.

"Don't you care if people will continue to suffer until we get all of these crystals together?" Priscilla said angrily.

"Nope." He said childishly and then started to laugh.

"Oh forget this." Priscilla said as she lifted her hand causing the snow around the Gryphon and freezing him solid except for his head.

"Hey this isn't fair." The gryphon complained.

"In comparison to what? The way you acted?" Priscilla said as she reached up and broke the crystal free and attached it to her bracelet next to the blue sapphire. With an angry squawk the gryphon disappeared then she looked over and saw Tarrant staring at her open mouthed. "He's the one who said there were no rules."


	54. Chapter 54

They spent a majority of the day walking deep into the forest until the sounds of the ocean faded away to nothing. They made good time considering Aimee's wound. She had frequent dizzy spells and if Jareth hadn't been keeping closer watch on her she would have injured herself further by falling.

"Aimee you need to stop and rest before you hurt yourself even more." Jareth said as he took hold of Aimee's arm before she fell over.

"I'm fine." Aimee said and jerked her arm out of his grip only for him to grab on again.

"No you're not. Now sit down." He said as he jerked her down onto a fallen tree.

"We don't have time for this." Aimee said as she watched the waning sun sink further. She stood up abruptly almost making Jareth who was sitting next to her to fall over. She cupped her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath. "ASLAN! WE NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE!"

"Aimee, that's not going to…" Jareth went silent and stared over Aimee's shoulder as she slumped down to the ground breathing hard.

"I had to do something." Aimee said not noticing Jareth starring behind her. "I had to try."

"And you succeeded." Rumbled a deep voice causing Aimee spun around while still knelling and came face to face with the great lion Aslan. Aimee blinked a few times before speaking again.

"You are a really big cat." Aimee said and it was true. He was as tall as a horse and his fur shimmered gold, giving off a light that seemed to come from within him, but by far the most impressive thing about him were his caramel gold eyes that held all the warmth of the sun.

Aslan chuckled deeply then turned to Jareth who had stood. Jareth bowed at the waist.

"It is good to see you King Jareth." Aslan said.

"And you as well, Aslan." Jareth replied. "We are in need of your help." Jareth said as Aimee tried to stand up only to fall to the ground again then slumped over. "Aimee."

Jareth rushed over to try and help. As he held her up her head started to lull from side to side and her eyes had a glazed look to them. A trickle of blood ran down from under Tarrant's hat which Aimee had not taken off since Jareth had given it to her. Jareth removed the hat from Aimee's head and examined the wound which had reopened. The cloth covering her head was already soaked and he had to remove it.

Aslan calmly lowered his head to Aimee's wound and breathed on it. Aimee smiled lightly as she felt the warm breeze on her face. Her head stopped hurting and she could feel herself waking up. She blinked a few times as everything came into focus again. The first thing she saw was Aslan's face.

"Better?" He asked as Aimee shook the fog from her head.

"Much, thank you." Aimee said as she stood up slowly with Jareth's help. Jareth handed her Tarrant's hat which she place back on her head right away. Then she slowly turned back to Aslan. "I suppose you know why we're here."

"I do and I will lead you to the Phoenix first thing in the morning." He said, but Aimee wanted to continue right away.

"But we need to get there as soon as possible. We don't have…" Aimee was silenced with an understanding, but stern look from Aslan. "Tomorrow sounds great."

They made camp for the night and Aimee decided to take a walk through the woods. She watched as the tree spirits danced all around her and even joined them. They welcomed her warmly as a sister given her power over earth. She swirled and twirled until she caught sight of Aslan standing nearby and blushed. The trees all bowed in respect.

"You dance beautifully." He commented.

"Thank you." Aimee said then decided now was a good time to ask a question that had been burning in the back of her head, but then second guessed herself.

"Ask your question." Aslan said.

"Can't you defeat the Red Queen? Surely you must have the power." Aimee asked.

"Alas child, my powers are limited to Narnia as are Jareth to the underground. My powers would be greatly depleted if I were to step foot out of Narnia and would not be enough to defeat the Red Queen. That is why champions from your world are often needed to save ours. You have power where ever you go." Aslan said. "Now come, it is late and you will need to be rested for tomorrow."

Aimee nodded and followed Aslan back to the campsite. She watched as Aslan lay out next to their fire. She sat down next to him and started to twiddle her thumbs.

"Can pet your mane?" Aimee asked suddenly. Aslan gave what could only be called the lion equivalent of a smile and laughed as he nodded yes. Aimee stroked his mane and could hear Aslan's rumbling purr. She soon fell asleep, her face buried in his mane.


	55. Chapter 55

Priscilla and Tarrant made their way down the mountain it took less time to go down that it did to go up they shed their heavy clothes at the foot of the mountain since the temperature change was so drastic it became forest like the only time it was cold was at night .

They camped in a little meadow in the forest their meal was a silent one other than talking about how they were going to get transportation to Narnia they figured that they should head back to King Wendell's palace, but that would take time.

As they sat by the fire it seemed that they both had their significant others weighing on their minds so they put out the fire and went to bed early. As Priscilla lay on her sleeping mat she stared up at the sky. It was littered with stars it was so vast and gorgeous, but it made her feel so lonely it's as if the sky was trying to swallow her whole.

She missed Jareth so much she could feel tears pool in hers eyes, but she had to be strong for Jareth and for everyone she loved. She thought and that's when she spotted it a large shadow moving across the light of the stars. Priscilla silently stood up.

'_Aeryck! Do you see it?' _Priscilla asked.

'_Yes.' _He replied.

'_Lend me your sight.' _Priscilla's eyes turned a ruby color she saw everything clearly as she peered into the night sky.

"It's an air ship of some kind. Must be pirates to be traveling at this time of night." Priscilla muttered to herself. "It would be perfect to commandeer."

'_Aeryck leave Tarrant asleep we are going into stealth mode.' _Priscilla said.

'_We have a stealth mode?' _Aeryck questioned.Priscilla arched her eyebrow and smiled conspiratorially

'_We do now.'_ Priscilla shot into the sky with Aeryck right behind her adrenaline pumped into her veins. She could feel a good fight coming on and she needed to take out her frustrations on something. Priscilla had Aeryck fly next to the Air ship and she flew under it.

It was a large blimp with a ship tied on that had bat like wings on either side and the whole thing was painted up in dark colors to blend in with the night sky. It must have had a steam engine of some kind because Priscilla could see steam rising from the back as it made its way.

Aeryck flew beside the ship and used owl sight so Priscilla could see movement on deck. It was a flurry of activity people shouting orders and moving things and more people with big knives and what looked like wrenches and fancy pistols strapped to their hips everybody had a steam punk look going on they had goggles galore.

'_Hmmm….after facing a dragon and a sea serpent and having Aimee as a best friend I don't think a ship full of hulking steam punk pirates will be as daunting.' _Priscilla conjured an ice blade rapier with a silverhandle and a gold and silver pistol that shot air bullets.She felt Aeryck raise a mental eyebrow at the air pistol. 'Just_ in case,_ _I noticed that they had pistols and they look really dangerous. I didn't want to put the crew that flies this ship in danger I need them, besides these air bullets pack a punch and it doesn't run out of bullets.' _

Priscilla leaped on deck wings flashing and hair billowing around her.

"All right boys, I'm Priscilla Fairchild and I'm commandeering this air ship." There was a brief silence and a she heard people draw their blades and cock their pistols. "Mmm….music to my ears."

She laughed and the first shots were fired at her. There was a loud clap and the bullets flew in all kinds of directions, but not at her. The men and women of the crew leapt at her causing her to fight with her rapier and use her wind powers to throw them across the deck to keep them busy.

She let out a small tornado on deck it picked up some and they swirled in the air and held them there. She swopped grabbing others by their collars and dropping them on deck. They shot at her but she blocked their bullets with ice shields. Owl sight made it easier as she took out her own pistol and shot back. She surveyed her work for a moment when all of the men and women had been detained then she landed on deck with a happy smile. A sound behind her caught her attention and she whirled around.

It was a shadowed figure that appeared in front of her a quartz pistol cocked and aimed at her heart. Priscilla had her rapier aimed at the shadows throat. Priscilla studied the women intently. She had long golden brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and sharp dark brown eyes with golden flecks. She was wearing a gothic style dress that consisted of a sweet heart button up strapless top with a shear high neck long ruffled sleeved shirt under that. Her skirt was made up of multiple shear layers as well with a slit up the side.

On her legs she wore a pair of tights and knee high boots that the tights tucked into. Her outfit was completely black except for the two cameos she wore. One was silver and hung around her throat as a choker. It had a picture of a woman while the other one was pinned on the top of her sweat heart top, was gold, and had a picture of a man. On the wrist of her arm hung two bracelets, one silver and the other gold with five different jewels on each that clank together as she held her pistol steady.

Behind the girl stood a rather tall dark bald man wearing white pants, black boots, a red sash, and an admiral's jacket over his bare chest. A row of earrings glittered in the lamp light on his right ear and a ruby in his left. On his hip hung two wicked looking curved swords that looked as one when held in their sheath, but was clearly two and he held a bowler hat in his hand so it wouldn't be blown away by Priscilla's wind.

"And what do we have here?" said the girl a thick accent that Priscilla would have called Australian if she had been in her own world. Aeryck stayed back at Priscilla's request. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I believe she said she was commandeering the ship." Said the big man in a rumbling voice.

"I'm sorry, but I need this ship in order to get my friends and get to the O.Z." Priscilla said with her rapier still at the girl's throat.

"And why do you need to do that?" Asked the girl. Priscilla thought it over for a moment before answering then seeing no alternative explained everything about her quest to them.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place. Me and the crew will be glad to help you." Said the girl as she removed her gun and Priscilla her rapier.

"Really?" Priscilla said in surprise.

"Of course. Any enemy of the Red Queen is a friend of mine." She said and the bald man nodded in agreement then he left to get the crew back under control.

"Cool, you're not as objectionable as you seem to be, I'm Priscilla and this is… oh French the llama, Tarrant!" Priscilla quickly sent Aeryck to get him. Needless to say that Tarrant was a little put off that Priscilla had left without saying where she was going.

"What were you thinking? Leaving by yourself. You could have been hurt or captured and I wouldn't have known anything about it. What would I say to Aimee then or even worse Jareth? You can't just leave on a whim like that." Tarrant went on a tirade and Priscilla was about to stop him, but someone else beat her to it.

"Tarrant." Said the brown haired girl. Tarrant snapped her head over to the girl and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hora!" He said in shock

"It's Captain Hora Mythau now and this is my first mate Aberdeen. Welcome aboard the Star Strider Mr. Hightopp." Captain Hora said with a flourish


	56. Chapter 56

Jareth and Aimee followed behind Aslan the next day as he led them to the home of the Phoenix. As they traveled Aimee noticed that there was a path that was there, but then again not there. The trees seem to part in front of Aslan making a path, but there was no worn path.

They walked under the canopy of large trees and picked their way through the forest. They were so thick that you could barely see the sky above and to their right flowed a beautiful stream over, down, and under smooth stones. The scenery was quite breath taking.

Aslan told them that she lived in a valley that was protected against those who served evil, but getting in was not the test. Aslan said that they would receive a riddle and would have to answer it correctly in order to the get the crystal.

"Not to mean any disrespect or anything Aslan, but why don't you guard the crystal?" Aimee asked.

"Each crystal is its own guard and I have my own duties that I must attend to." Aslan said.

Aimee nodded as they continued on. Jareth walked up beside her.

"Have you been able to contact Priscilla?" Jareth asked.

"The distance is too far. Doing it with my head hurt was foolish and doing it now would be as well since we are even further away." Aimee said. "So it looks like we're up chocolate creek without a Popsicle stick."

Aimee noticed the looks that both Jareth and Aslan were giving her after her strange comment.

"You say the oddest things at the most random times." Jareth said with an amused smile.

"Takes years of practice, and maybe if your real nice to me I'll give you a few lessons." Aimee said with a grin. All of the sudden Jareth grabbed her in a headlock and started to give her a fierce noogey while holding Tarrant's hat. "Hey, Jareth let me go or so help me I will set you on fire and then burry your ashes in a rock slide."

"What would you tell Priscilla?" Jareth said not letting her go.

"I'll tell her that I told you not to play with the gasoline and matches then there was a freak rock slide. Now let me go." Aimee said. Finally Jareth let go and started to laugh as did Aslan. Were Jareth had rubbed her head was now a frizzy mess. She snatched Tarrant's hat out of Jareth's grasp. "Zora, sick-em."

Zora jumped out of Aimee's necklace in battle form, but Jareth knew that she wouldn't do anything to him and she didn't. Zora eyed Aslan for a moment instead. He was a head taller than her even in her battle form. She gently bowed her head in respect.

"She says it's nice to meet you." Aimee said to Aslan who returned the sentiment and then they were off again at a faster pace now that Aimee had the energy to maintain Zora. She and Jareth rode on her back and followed Aslan. They reached the Valley an hour later.

"You must go on without me from here. I am needed elsewhere. When you leave the valley head south west, you will find the transportation you need to continue your journey in that direction." They thanked Aslan and entered the valley leaving him behind. When Aimee turned around for one final glance of the great lion he had already disappeared.

"Good luck." Aimee said as they walked up the crest of the valley then began their descent still following the stream.

"And to you as well." Said Aslan although it sounded like no more than a whisper on the wind.

It was a long way down, then they had to walk to the center of the valley, and it took them a good deal of time make the journey. The trees gave way to a beautiful and tame garden. Flowers of every kind bloomed and filled the air with their aroma. The stream that continued down into the valley adopted a musical tune that echoed throughout the valley, but lilting above the sound of the stream was a song.

"It sounds like a flute." Jareth commented.

"It's beautiful." Aimee said as they continued down to the heart of the valley.

They soon came to a clearing in the middle of the garden that held a tree that had the body of an oak, the vines of a willow tree, the leaves that were colored purple and shimmered gold like small fireworks, and the flowers of a hibiscus plant bloomed in the colors of red with yellow and orange starburst in the middle. It was hear that the flute song was coming from.

Aimee and Jareth ducked under the branches as the song swelled to its climax then ended. Looking into the branches they saw the Phoenix. She was a ruby red with a shimmering amethyst gleam and her eyes were like molten gold. Flames dance up and down her body in an array of different fall colors. It was from her that the flute like melody was coming. The red crystal was on a right ankle bracelet.

"So you've come at last." She said in a melodious voice.

"Yes, we have great need of the crystal to defeat the Red Queen. Will you help us?" Jareth asked. The Phoenix nodded her head slightly.

"But in order for me to give you this crystal you must answer my riddle. Since there are two of you, you will have two chances to answer. If you answer wrong I cannot give you the crystal." She said.

"Why?" Aimee asked.

"Because each guardian has presented you with a test whether you realize it or not to test your worthiness to claim the Twin Lights, it is a type of fail safe." She said. "Are you ready?" Jareth and Aimee nodded. "Then listen closely."

"_There are two identical beasts fighting inside of you. _

_They are evenly matched in every way._

_One is called fear and the other courage._

_Which will win?"_

Jareth and Aimee thought for a moment before Jareth stepped forward and answered.

"Courage will." He said with certainty.

"That is incorrect." Said the Phoenix.

"Ha ha you got it wrong." Aimee laughed until Jareth popped her upside the head. "Ow, that's my only head."

"Well at least we know the answer now." Jareth said while ignoring Aimee's glare as she rubbed her head. "Go ahead and give her the answer."

"I don't think fear is the answer." Aimee said.

"Well what else could it be? We only have two choices." Jareth said.

Aimee thought hard. There was always a trick to these riddles. Something that wasn't obvious until the answer was said.

"I think I have it. The beasts inside us are not just named fear and courage, but also right and wrong." Aimee said. "Basically it represents the fight between the wrong and right choices that we make."

"That is true, but it is not an answer." Said the Phoenix. She was sure she had the answer without a doubt.

"Whichever one I feed will win. The more I fear the stronger it will grow, but the more courage I have the more it will grow." Aimee said with a smile.

"You are correct. The crystal is yours." And with that the Phoenix burst into a bright flame then all of the flames were absorbed into the crystal that floated down to her and she attached it to her bracelet.

"Four down, if Priscilla and Tarrant have gotten theirs, and three to go." Aimee said. They then made their way back to the beach and all the way back Aimee taunted Jareth for getting the riddle wrong. She ended up having to run ahead of Jareth for a bit of the trip back to the beach.


	57. Chapter 57

They had barely escaped the grasp of the Bandersnatch only to find themselves lost in the middle of the woods. No matter what way they went Allie and Lacy could not find their way. They were worst for the wear because of it as well. Their clothes were torn, their hair was in disarray, and cuts covered them. It went on like this for many days and nights driving them to the brink of desperation. Then they had a stroke of luck.

"Did you hear that?" Allie asked.

"No I didn't hear that because I don't have freaky enhanced hearing." Lacy snapped.

"Better than your useless magic now shut up. I hear it again." Allie said and Lacy bit back a retort because she could hear it to and feel it as well. There was a magical barrier nearby. It was the resistance, they had found the resistance. This would save their lives. They quickly retreated before they were found and started to try and find their way back to the castle.

What they didn't know was that the Red Queen had grown tired of waiting for them and had sent out her own spies across all of Lapudis in search of Aimee and Priscilla. Mindless creatures that would obey her every command would soon have what she wanted, the Miracle Light.

They were only a little bit away from the barrier when they heard a familiar growling. It was the Bandersnatch again. They screamed bloody murder and ran again. A sylvan elf guard thought she heard something, but brushed it off as nothing and continued her rounds.


	58. Chapter 58

Tarrant and Priscilla had been escorted to the captain's quarters where they slept till morning. Priscilla was the first to wake up and decided to let Tarrant sleep a little more as she made her way out onto the deck. She gently opened the doors to the deck and stepped out.

It was a little darker in the captain's quarters so she was blinded by the sun when she stepped so out she rubbed her eyes and stretched when her eyes adjusted to the light. She was amazed.

The air ship was made of the most exquisite workmanship she had ever seen. If she had to name the style the ship builder was going for it would have been art nouveau.

The railings glinted silver and gold in the morning sun. They looked like delicate filigree. She touched one of the railings to make sure that it was strong. It was so sturdy underneath her hands. Then looking up she saw that the crew had stopped working and was now starring at her.

"Amazed, aren't you?" said an accented voice. Priscilla turned sharply. It was Hora.

She was dressed in an outfit similar to the one she wore yesterday except this one was edged in a purple so deep it was almost black. She also wore a small top hat with a veil that covered her face and wrapped around her neck. She looked elegant but dangerous.

"Yes, quite." Priscilla smiled.

"It's the finest ship in O.Z. or even the whole of Lapudis, if I say so myself. The silver and gold comes from the prized Eltar Mountains of O.Z. and the wood comes from Neverland. It was a gift from Peter. I got him out of a tiff a while back." Priscilla and laughed.

"He seems to get into them often, as mischievous as he is." Priscilla giggled.

"Yes he does, it's getting him out of them that's the trick." Hora said with a smile.

"Speaking of tricks, I'd love to see that pistol you had pointed at my vitals yesterday." Priscilla said.

"No problem." She held out her arm with the bracelets on it and waved her hand over the rose quartz jewel which lit up. A ball of the same light formed in Hora's hand then it turned into the pistol.

"That's amazing." Priscilla said. "So all those jewels form a different weapon?"

"Yep, the ruby is a set of red sais, emerald is a green war hammer, sapphire is a blue trident, diamond is a clear broad sword, topaz is a set of yellow throwing knives/stars, obsidian black axe, garnet is a set of maroon emei daggers, amethyst is a purple rapier citrine is an orange whip, and quartz is a pink pistol. They were a gift from my parents before they were killed." Hora said with a sad smile.

"Killed?" Priscilla said slightly shocked.

"Yes, during the Red Queens first reign my parents were arrested for being traitors. They had been captured when trying to retrieve the Vorpal sword. They got the rest of their team out but they were not so lucky. They were beheaded and if it wasn't for Aberdeen I probably would have been found and killed as well, but he got to me first and has taken care of me ever since." Hora explained. "I was bent on revenge for my parents, but the champion Alice beat me to it. With no way to gain my revenge short of treason I decided to take over my parents Air Ship and have been traveling ever since."

"I'm so sorry for your lose." Priscilla said.

"It's okay, because it seems I will have my revenge after all in helping you." Hora said then quickly changed the subject as Tarrant joined them on deck. "Here let me introduce you to my officers."

Hora took them to the nearest crew member who was a rather tall man with dirty blonde hair parted in the middle with a matching goatee and blue eyes. He was wearing a long black trench coat with gold accents and underneath was a black and gold armor breast plate and leg armor of the same colors. Underneath that his clothes were completely black as were his boots. Strapped to his back was a large and long steam punk rifle along with a long saber.

"This is Christopher Kingston." Hora said as the other officers gathered round for introductions. "Everyone, this is Priscilla Fairchild and Tarrant Hightopp."

"A pleasure." He said as he kissed her hand and shook Tarrant's. "You have quite the fighting ability."

"Thank you." Priscilla said as she turned to the next member who was a tall girl with spiky platinum blonde hair with sharp gold eyes and long pointed ears. She was wearing a khaki fur lined vest that reached the back of her knees, under that she wore a tan shirt and brown vest. Black and grey fitted gloves with short brown leather fingerless gloves over that, she had a thick brown belt, khaki knee length short, and cow girl boots. Two curvy swords were strapped to her back along with a sniper gun and on her waist hung a kusarigama, a sharp sickle on a chain.

"I'm Zaviya Gilanah." She said.

Next up was a rather funny looking man wearing a piffle helmet and a British safari outfit. He had a large handle bar mustache and large brown eyes. He was rather on the stocky side and held a large modified blunderbuss in his hands. Various other guns were on his person.

"My lady, sir. It is an honor. I am Colonel Bralderdash." He said with a sharp nod as he clipped his heels together and bowed at the waist.

The last man was oriental in appearance. He had black hair in dreadlocks combined with rusty red chords of some kind and his eyes were lavender. He wore a long gray suit jacket with a silver vest with a black floral design. Under that was a white button up shirt and black and gray tie. His pants were gray with white stripes and a pair of dress shoes on his feet. He had a pair of goggles around his neck and cuffed leather gloves on his hands. Two pistols were strapped to his waist and on his back was a pair of baton swords.

"This is Kazunari Moeta our resident animal shape shifter." Hora said.

"So you are the above worlder who is going to save Lapudis." He said as he smiled displaying his fangs. His voice was tinged with a thick Asian accent and if Priscilla wasn't mistaken sounded slightly unbelieving.

"Well I am one of them." Priscilla said meeting his eyes. "If I am not mistaken you don't believe that we can do it."

"I only believe what I can see." He replied. They stared each other down for a moment before Hora interrupted.

"We'll reach Narnia by tonight so if you have any idea where your friends are so we can pick them up now would be the time to tell us." Hora said. Priscilla broke eye contact then answered.

"We must be close enough now. I'll contact Aimee." Priscilla said then noticed Hora's confused look. "We can contact each other telepathically through our familiar's."

"Interesting, well hurry up and do it then give Aberdeen the directions." Hora said gesturing to the wheel then she turned around and headed to the front of her air ship.

Priscilla found an out of the way spot on the deck and started to concentrate as the crew got back to work.

'_Aeryck can you contact Aimee?' _Priscilla asked.

'_Yes, they are in range.' _Aeryck said. Priscilla felt the connection instantly.

'_Priscilla?' _Aimee asked.

'_Yeah, who else would be talking in your head?' _Priscilla said.

'_Do you really want me to answer that?' _Aimee asked.

'_You're right never mind. Where are you guys?' _Priscilla asked.

'_We are on the east side beach of Narnia and we have the crystal. Aslan led us to it.' _Aimee said.

'_You got to meet Aslan. What was he like?' _Priscilla asked excitedly and Aimee told her all about him. _'Wow, he sounds amazing. We got our crystal as well.' _Priscilla told Aimee about her encounter with the Gryphon. _'Stupid chicken.'_

'_Wow, sounds like a jerk. How is Tarrant? Oh have you found a way to get us to Fantasia or do I need to build another boat?' _Aimee asked.

'_Tarrant's fine, but he misses you a lot and don't worry I got us a ride. We'll pick you up around night fall.' _Priscilla said.

'_Awesome, I've got to go, Jareth won't stop poking me.' _There was a brief pause. _'Fine I'll tell her just shut up and stop poking me.' _Aimee let put a frustrated sigh then continued. _'Jareth says he misses you and tell Tarrant I love him. Tell him I miss him so much.'_

'_Will do and you tell Jareth the same, see you in a bit.' _Priscilla smile as she walked up to the helm and told them were her friend were. She would be using her link to Aimee to get a more precise location as they went.


	59. Chapter 59

They had been on the beach for about an hour when Aimee received Priscilla's message then she relayed it to Jareth while rubbing her side.

"Did you have to poke me so hard?" Aimee grumbled.

"Well you should have told Priscilla my message faster." Jareth said with a smirk that quickly disappeared when Aimee through a fire ball at him. "Are you crazy?" 

"I wouldn't say crazy, maybe an eccentric who looks good in jeans." Aimee replied as he glared at her.

"You are crazy." He muttered as Aimee walked over and put her arm around.

"Oh don't be so grumpy, the worst is yet to come." Aimee said happily. "We still have three more crystals to find, an army to defeat, and an evil queen to humiliate then defeat."

Jareth was just about to retort when a deep hissing growl was heard off to their left hidden in the underbrush of the forest. Emerging slowly from the shadows was the most hideous monster Aimee had ever seen.

Its body was a mass of twisted shadow vines and his face was a stark white mask with the horns of an antelope. The smile on the mask was disturbing sight that promised to give a person nightmares for a week and its eyes were sharp empty sockets with red lights that served as its eyes.

"You have something I want, now hand over the crystals and I might let you live." He hissed. Jareth and Aimee exchanged a brief look.

"No." Aimee said and released a volley of fire balls at the creature combined with Jareth's dark blue orb blasts.

The creature laughed as it dodged the attacks with all of the grace of a deadly viper. Then it struck and grabbed Aimee by the throat while extending its arm and knocking Jareth into a tree. Its black vines withered and writhed around Jareth trapping him to the tree.

"Now I will only ask once again. Give me the crystals or else I'll kill your boyfriend." He said.

"He… is not… my… boyfriend." Aimee gasped out as she struggled to free herself, but it was no use and worst of all she was starting to lose consciousness and the lack of oxygen hindered her fire powers also the lack of contact with the ground stopped that attack idea. Then a sudden blue light erupted just in view of her peripheral vision and slammed into the monster.

He released Aimee who crumpled to the ground coughing for breathe. Jareth ran over and stood in front of her. He drew his rapier and held it aloft in one hand while in the other was a blue orb.

"If you want the crystals you'll have to go through me." Jareth said and the creature wasted no time in attacking him.

Jareth parried his attacks with his rapier and attacked with his blue orbs. The creature formed a black twisted vine sword and thrust it at Jareth, but Jareth was too quick and only suffered a not all too serious cut to the arm.

"You'll have to do better than that." Jareth taunted as he continued to dodge blows and counter with his own, but unfortunately Jareth got too cocky and was tripped up. The shadow grabbed him and started to wrap him in its black vines like a cocoon. He would have suffocated if it wasn't for Aimee.

She stood shakily to her feet and brought up the sand then adding fire as she shot it at the creature tuned the sand into glass spikes. The spikes ripped through the shadow causing him to drop Jareth who delivered the final blow. The monster fell to the ground and moved no longer.

Aimee fell to the ground again and Jareth walked over. He knelt down next to her and checked her throat.

"What the heck was that thing?" Aimee rasped out. She could already feel the bruises forming around her throat.

"A Tracer, they track down anything their master wants them to find." Jareth explained. "Nice trick with the glass by the way."

"Thanks." Aimee said then gained a confused look. "They?"

"What?" Jareth asked.

"They, you said they?" Aimee explained.

"Well usually they travel in… groups." Jareth said and realization dawned on his face. "Stand up back to back with me. Keep your eyes open. We are not alone."

Aimee did as she was told and as she searched the shadow of the trees cast by the full moon she could see shapes just beyond the tree line.

"This stinks." Aimee said.

"No one said saving the world would be easy." Jareth replied. "We need a plan."

"I have a foolproof plan that will get us out of this unscathed" Aimee said.

"What is it?" Jareth asked.

"Actually, all I have is the phrase 'I have a foolproof plan.' Beyond that, I'm wide open." Aimee said with a sarcastic smile just as the shadows were about to attack something flew over the moon casting a shadow and a weird flapping sound could be heard.


	60. Chapter 60

"We're here." Aberdeen said from the Helm.

"Man the life boats." Ordered Hora. The crew did as was told immediately and rushed to the life boats and took off.

The life boats were nothing like what Priscilla had expected. It was an aircraft of sorts with two impossibly long and delicate wings that beat slowly. The body of the aircraft was like a fine cage with a long fin at the back, and at the center sat the driver, crouched over a set of controls. In the body of the life boat was a place for at least eight other members of the crew to sit. The whole thing looked like a giant dragon fly.

"Wow these are beautiful." Priscilla commented as she watched Tarrant jump into the nearest one. He was very eager to get back to Aimee and Priscilla couldn't help, but to share his enthusiasm and ran to the railing then jumped overboard. She couldn't wait to see Jareth. Her wings burst forth and she motioned for the lifeboats to follow her to Aimee and Jareth's location.

They spotted Jareth and Aimee on the beach, but something was wrong. They were standing back to back and they were in defensive stances. Something bad was nearby.

Then all of the sudden she saw it, shadows darted out from the tree line and started to attack Jareth and Aimee. Sand swirled protectively around them and blasts of blue energy shot out at the shadows causing them to fall back, but they recovered quickly and resumed their attack.

Priscilla flew down and caused the ocean to rise above her then streamed it at the shadows. The water blasted the shadows back and then she froze them.

"How nice of you to join us." Aimee said as she blasted the sand with fire making more glass spikes.

"Missed you too. Why is it that you are always in trouble when I leave you alone?" Priscilla asked as she drew her rapier ran over to Jareth then took his hand in hers and with their joined hands they continued to defend themselves.

"It is good to see you love." Jareth said.

"I resent that." Aimee said referring to Priscilla's comment. "Where's Tarrant?" Aimee asked slightly worried.

"Right here." Tarrant said as he slashed one of the monsters that was about to attack Aimee from behind in half. He then grabbed Aimee in a quick one arm hug. "I am glad you are safe my bonnie lass."

"Really, you resent that?" Priscilla said as she blasted saltwater at the enemy. "Should I relate the story?"

"No." Aimee snapped as she set another Tracer on fire.

Soon the beach was turned into a battle field as Priscilla and Tarrant's new friends stormed the beach and joined the fray. Pistols fired causing brief flashes of light and their smoky smell filled the air.

Zaviya had thrown off her long vest and a pair of dragon fly wings erupted from her back. She took off into the air and used her rifle. Kazunari changed into a chimera and was easily deflecting anyone who came near him with all the savagery of the animals he now was. The clashes of Christopher's, Aberdeen, Col. Brandon, and Hora's swords, axes, and other weapons filled the air with their deadly song then all was silent. The shadows had been driven back.

"So these are your friends." Hora said as she walked up and resting casually on her back held by one hand was a wicked looking obsidian axe.

"Yes, this is my friend Aimee and my boyfriend Jareth." Priscilla said.

"King Jareth of the goblin realm, what an honor." Kazunari said in a slightly cocky tone as he returned to his human yet still feral form.

"Kazunari, it's been a while." Jareth said as the other officers gathered around. The rest of the crew was returning to the ship and bringing it to them.

"You two know each other?" Priscilla asked.

"We grew up together in my home. He was one of the high fey's kids." Jareth said.

"Until I decided that the royal life wasn't for me and left." Kazunari added

Jareth had wrapped his arm around Priscilla's waist and kissed her lightly on the temple and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they took off into the sky on Aeryck, leaving Tarrant and Aimee to board the dragonfly lifeboats.

"Here, I believe this is yours." Aimee said as she took off Tarrant's hat and placed it back on his head. "I bet you missed it."

"Not half as much as I missed you." Tarrant replied as he leaned down and kissed her. They then boarded the lifeboat their fingers interlaced as it took off into the air.


	61. Chapter 61

Allie and Lacy were utterly relieved as they caught sight of the castle they rushed to morbid entrance as if it were life itself. They could hear the rustling the Bandersnatch was making in the bushes its guttural roar echoed behind them but as soon as they got to the entrance the Bandersnatch went silent it knew it was in the presence of the Red Queen. The girls rushed into the castle and finally came to a halt in the foyer. They had their hands on their knees and were bent over panting for breath.

"The first thing I'm going to do when all of this is over is send out a group of soldier to capture and skin that Bandersnatch alive." Allie said with venom.

"Yes, he will make a lovely rug for the grand foyer." Lacy added as they entered the throne room.

"I hope you have a good reason for returning in failure." The Red Queen bellowed as the girls bowed.

"Yes your majesty. We have located the usurpers that would see your glorious kingdom fall in its infancy." Allie said and then went on to tell them of all they learned before the Bandersnatch had run them off. The Red Queen looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You will lead a battalion of troops and wipe them out now go and prepare." Red Queen said leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes your majesty." Allie and Lacy said together and left.

"Your people are failing you little sister." Red Queen said as she walked to a curtain hanging behind her throne and drew it aside to reveal a large mirror made of living green vines with red rose blooms. In the mirror was the White Queen. She only glared at her sister because no sound could be heard from her but she could hear everything going on outside the mirror. The magic roses made sure of that. "All is as it should be. The rightful heir is on the throne and nothing will take it away from me this time."

The Red Queen and White Queen's gazes met in a silent challenge.


	62. Chapter 62

Rosie had awoken early and was heading down to the river near the camp before anyone else was awake. She would have woken up Vivi to join her, but Vivi was a grump in the mornings.

'_Alfred can you change my clothes to a swimsuit?'_ Rosie asked.

'_Of course.' _ Alfred said and changed her clothes into a dark blue one piece that was held up by a string tied in the back of the neck with black accents and a purple pair of swim shorts over it with an embellishment of a dark blue polar bear on the right side.

'_Awesome.' _Rosie said and then hurried the rest of the way down to the river.

She came to a rock out cropping that hung over a deep pool in the river and she jumped in with a happy yell. She came up out of the water and let out a contented sigh as she floated in the water while Alfred swam around her in his cub form. All of the sudden Alfred stopped swimming and started to sniff the air.

'_Alfred what's wrong?' _Rosie asked noticing Alfred's tenseness as she got up out of the water and onto the rocks.

'_Someone's coming.' _Just as Alfred finished what he was saying Rosie heard someone running down the same path she had taken and then a figure jumped off of the rock out cropping just over her head making a big splash. Then emerging out of the water quite suddenly Almair came up.

His hair was undone and was not wearing a shirt. Rosie just sat there on the rocks in shock as she watched Almair float on his back revealing his yellow tan baggy shorts much to Rosie's relief, but she still couldn't move.

She watched as he stopped swimming suddenly and turned around still crouched in the water to where Rosie was sitting. He looked her up and down and his face turned as red as his hair.

"Hello." Rosie said.

All of the sudden Almair shot out of the water only to slip on a rock and fall floundering in the deeper end of the water. Rosie waited for him to come up for a bit, but he didn't. Rosie jumped into the water and spotted Almair trying to pull his foot out of two rocks that he had it wedged between.

Rosie swam the rest of the way down and tried to pull his foot out, but it was no use. She then used what breathe she had left and sent a sonic scream at the rocks breaking them up then helped him swim to the surface.

"Are you ok?" Rosie coughed out as she helped him stand up.

"Yes I'm fine." He replied while standing up faster than Rosie had anticipated causing her to lose her balance on the slick rocks. She grabbed onto Almair to steady herself, but only made him lose his balance as well causing them both to fall.

Rosie's and Almair's forehead's smacked together causing them both to moaned in pain and grab their heads. Then Rosie's eyes caught Almair's and they both started laughing hysterically. They laughed so hard that tears came pouring from their eyes and Rosie's jaw started to ache.

"Can I see your injury?" asked Almair while gasping for breath. Rosie took her hands from her hurt head. It was red and there was only a slight bump on her temple. "My lady you are now a unicorn."

"And you sir are the most gravity prone Elf I know!" Rosie quipped with a mischievous smile.

"I am positively mortified at my clumsiness usually I'm quite agile. What can I do for your forgiveness?" Almair said sincerely Rosie thought for a bit.

"Hmmm...you can...kiss my forehead to make it feel better." Almair's eyebrows quirked in surprise and Rosie blushed at her own audacity well she sensed if she wasn't bold about the way she felt he would never make a move she held her breath for his answer.

"If the lady so requests." Almair smiled and knelled before her he pushed her wet hair out of her face and lightly cupped her head between his hands and kissed her forehead carefully. Rosie inhaled sharply as she lifted her head and their eyes met.

His deep amber eyes studied her face and all around them was silence. His hands slid down to either side of her face and he lowered his face to hers then caught her lips. The butterflies in Rosie's stomach scattered as she pressed her lips to his and slipped her arms around his neck. They kissed softly at first but the kissed deepened until Rosie felt as if the world was spinning around her then Almair took his lips from hers.

"I find myself caught in your spell Rosie." Almair muttered in a low rough voice as Rosie cocked her head

"That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard." Rosie smiled and boldly reached up and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.


	63. Chapter 63

The moment that they had boarded the air ship Aimee talked Tarrant into a tour while Jareth hung back with Priscilla to talk with Hora about their next stop.

"The next stop will have to be Fantasia." Priscilla said as she pointed out on Hora's map.

"That would be a two day flight. Do you know where in Fantasia the crystal will be?" Hora asked.

"According to the map the White Queen gave us it will be in the middle of an un-named ancient forest." Jareth said.

"Hmmm..." Hora said as she tapped her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Priscilla asked.

"I've been to that part of Fantasia before. It's not evil or good, but something in that forest is, how should I say this, strange." Hora said.

"That's it? It's just strange?" Jareth asked sarcastically with an arched brow.

"You'll see when we get there." Hora said as she led them out onto the deck. "You should go find your friends and tell them what we're doing."

"So it's called the un-named forest." Aimee said when they had finished telling her and Tarrant what their next move was.

"Yep." Priscilla said.

"But it's not un-named. Its name is the un-named forest." Aimee said.

"I see what you mean. It just seems to contradict itself." Tarrant added.

"We're going into a forest that we may very well not come out of and you two are worried about its name, amazing." Jareth said with a role of his eyes. "It goes without saying, that we should stay together at all times while we are in here. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, you do. What isn't clear is why people always say "goes without saying," yet still feel compelled to say the thing that was supposed to go without saying. Doesn't that bother you?" Aimee asked. 

"No, and frankly, I could care less." Jareth said. 

"Now, that's the one that bothers me. Why do people say, 'I could care less' when they really mean, 'I couldn't care less?'" Tarrant added. 

"Well, why don't you tell me how to properly say this? If anyone separates from the group or runs off without a good reason, then you will have to find your own way out, and I will personally see to it that if we do find you i will personally turn you into a goblin." Jareth grinded out.

"You split an infinitive." Priscilla said not being able to help herself.

"Good catch, Priscilla!" Aimee said with a thumbs up.

"I did mention that i can change you into a goblin, right?" Jareth said as he rubbed his head.


	64. Chapter 64

Vivi sat high up in an oak tree that she had found to her liking as she walked down a path and lazily swung her leg. Her eyes were closed and her hands behind her head as Hasin hung from a branch above her. All of the sudden Vivi sat up at alert.

'_What is it?' _Hasin asked, but Vivi didn't answer instead a mischievous smile lit up her features.

Walking toward their tree was Ilosovic Stayne and soon he would be under the tree.

'_Hasin I have an idea.' _Vivi said.

'_I approve whole heartedly.' _Hasin said reading her thoughts.

Just as Ilosovic passed under her tree she jumped down him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Ha now I've got you." Vivi said triumphantly.

"I wasn't aware I was being hunted." He said as reached around and grabbed her legs.

"Neither did I." Vivi said with a grin. "Now do you surrender?"

"Never." He said with a smile as he somehow managed to get her legs un-latched from around his waist and swung her around to the front of himself as her arms were still locked around his neck. "It seems the tables have turned my dear."

'_Crud, time for plan B.' _Vivi said to Hasin.

'_You don't have a plan B,' _Hasin said. _'and don't ask me to help. I want to see what you can do.'_

'_Then I'm going to have to wing it.' _Vivi said.

'_How?' _Hasin asked.

'_I will claim my victory with the element of surprise.' _Vivi said.

All the while she had been having this conversation with Hasin she had been trying to wiggle out of Ilosovic's grasp then she suddenly stopped. Then she pulled herself closer to Ilosovic and kissed him.

It worked and his grip loosened, but Vivi didn't move as she pulled away from the kiss. She had always known she had liked Ilosovic, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. This was the thought that washed over her as she stared into his piercing blue eye and the realization of what she had done hit her. She was about to let go of his neck and make a run for it, but his arms tightened around her and wouldn't let her go.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked. Vivi was so nervous that she couldn't face him and buried her face in his chest. "Please tell me."

"Because I like you a lot, but I was always afraid that you wouldn't feel the same." Vivi mumbled into his chest, but he heard her despite it being slightly muffled. She slowly raised her head when he didn't reply right away and looked up at him. He was smiling.

"I like you too." He said then dipped his head and kissed her.

They were an odd pair to say the least what with her happy and care freeways and him with his more subdued and silent ways, but that's what made it work. They completed each other.

When they separated Ilosovic lowered her back to the ground. Then Vivi's face lit up in a bright smile.

"Last one to camp is a rotten egg." She said as she dashed off back down the path, but Ilosovic didn't move as he watched her run until she came to a sudden stop and turned around the way she had come.

"You went the wrong way." Ilosovic said when she got back to where he was standing.

"Don't make me come back up there." Vivi said with a fake glare.

"How about we just walk back?" Ilosovic asked as he took her hand in his.

"Sounds good to me." Vivi said with a smile.


	65. Chapter 65

"How much farther to the crystal?" Aimee asked.

"Fifty, sixty miles." Priscilla replied as she looked over some of Hora's maps.

"Sixty miles? And you didn't get me a donut?" Aimee asked with a large pout.

"I did get you a donut and then I ate it." Priscilla replied not looking up from the map. Aimee gasped and her face gained a hurt look.

"You are so mean and pure evil." Aimee yelled as she climbed up and spent the remainder of the trip on the ropes. She didn't come down until they arrived at their destination.

"We are now over the un-named forest." Aberdeen said as he slowed the ship. Aimee looked like she was about to say something, but Jareth cut her off before she could speak.

"If you are about to say anything that concerns the name of the un-named forest don't." Jareth said. Aimee closed her mouth and watched him for a moment then blurted out.

"I'm sorry, but it's so silly. I mean come on..." Aimee said.

"I thought I told you don't." Jareth snapped.

"But your eyes said yes." Aimee said then ducked behind Priscilla.

"Must you poke the bear?" Priscilla asked in exasperation.

"Yes, yes I must." Aimee said.

"It's probably best that we wait till morning so we had better get a good night sleep." Tarrant said as he took Aimee's hand and pulled her over to him.

"That's a good idea. I will have one of my officers wake us in the morning." Hora said. "It will be a little less dangerous in the day light, but we should still be prepared for the worst."

"Great." Priscilla said sarcastically.

"No one said saving the world would be easy." Tarrant said.

"It seems to me that that's been said." Aimee said as Jareth wrapped his arms around Priscilla from behind and rested his chin before on her shoulder.

All of the sudden at the exact same time both Aimee and Priscilla's heads shot up as if they had heard something that no one else could.

'_I sense Hasin and Alfred.' _Aeryck said.

'_Who?' _Aimee asked.

'_Vivi and Rosie's familiars.' _Zora said.

'_Here? In Lapudis?' _Priscilla asked in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Tarrant asked breaking them out of their temporary trance.

"It can't be. They're not supposed to be here." Priscilla said.

"Who's not supposed to be here?" Hora asked.

"Vivi and Rosie, some friends of ours from our world. We just sensed the familiars we gave them. They're in Lapudis." Aimee explained.

"Can you contact them?" Jareth asked.

"We can try." Priscilla said.


	66. Chapter 66

Vivi and Rosie were helping with some of the latest wave of wounded while Ilosovic and Almair were on the front lines coordinating the battle.

Somehow the Red Queen had found their encampment and it had been non-stop attacks. They were holding up well with the reinforcements they had gotten from the other kingdoms of Lapudis, but with the power that the Red Queen had to turn even their most trusted allies into a terrible twisted version of themselves then turned them against their friends.

Vivi and Rosie had to alternate between fighting and doing their best to heal the injured, but it seemed to be a losing battle. They would hold on till the end, but with each passing day the end seemed to draw nearer and nearer. All of the sudden while taking a brief brake Vivi and Rosie both felt something strange was over them.

"What was that?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know." Rosie said.

'_It's Zora and Aeryck.' _Hasin said.

'_Who?' _asked Vivi and Rosie together.

'_Zora and Aeryck. Aimee and Priscilla's familiars.' _Alfred explained. _'They're contacting us through a mental link.'_

'_Well how do we answer?' _Vivi asked.

'_Vivi, Rosie?' _said a voice in their heads.

'_Aimee is that you?' _Rosie asked.

'_Yeah, what are you two doing in Lapudis? Where are you?' _Aimee asked.

'_We're in Underland fighting with the army of the Red Queen. Vivi was kidnapped by some pale blonde chick and i followed them when they went into a portal thingy. That's how we ended up here.' _Rosie explained.

'_That must have been Allie. She's teamed up with the Red Queen.' _Priscilla said.

'_And where there's Allie, Lacy can't be too far behind.' _Aimee added. _'How is the battle going?'_

'_Right now we're about dead even, but that won't last long with the Red Queen turning all of our friends into monsters.' _Rosie said. _'Almair and Ilosovic are leading the army into battle right now.'_

'_Hold on a cotton picking minute. Are you talking about Ilosovic Stayne Ilosovic?' _Aimee asked.

'_Yeah. He's on our side now.' _Vivi said and then explained the events that led up to his turning over a new leaf.

'_I wonder how Tarrant will take this new development.' _Priscilla said.

'_Where are you guys?' _Rosie asked suddenly. _'Have you found all of the crystals yet?' _

'_No not yet. We have three more to go. We are in Fantasia right now. That's why we can contact you now that we are on the same continent.' _Aimee said.

'_When will you be back?' _Vivi asked.

'_If all goes well it won't be much longer.' _Priscilla said.

'_Vivi, Rosie we are so sorry, we never meant for either of you to get involved.' _Aimee said.

'_It's okay. Other than our lives being in danger this has been a pretty cool experience. We have to go now. A new wave of wounded has just come in.' _Rosie said.

'_Okay be safe.' _Priscilla said and then the connection was severed.


	67. Chapter 67

A thick blanket of fog swirled beneath the ship with patches of swamp peeking through it every once in a while.

"It looks like a white sea, how curious." Priscilla said out loud she had a concerned frown on her face as she and Aimee peered over the railing of the ship Aimee could tell she was trying not to worry about Rosie and Vivi but what could they do but wish for their friends safety it made her feel so hopeless.

"We've been all around Lapudis and you think that fog is the most curious thing we have seen?" Aimee asked as Priscilla rolled her eyes and ironic smile came across her face.

"I don't know Aimee it gets curiouser and curiouser." Priscilla said.

"Cute, real cute." Aimee said with a roll of her eyes.

The ship was in chaos with everyone running around getting ready to lower the ship to the ground. Hora sent three scouts ahead on the life boats to find clear land. Tarrant and Jareth had gone along with them.

"I need you girls over here. I'm about to get in contact with the ground scouts !" They congregated around on a little table on the deck. On it was a magic map that showed anywhere you wanted. Currently it was a map of the swamp. In her hand Hora held a little silver and brass square box with all kinds of knobs on it.

"Ooooh! Shiny ! What is it?" Aimee said distractedly.

"It's a communicator." Hora said and turned a knob a screen lit up then turned to static. Hora tried another station than another, but no matter what station she had turned to it was static. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Priscilla asked.

"They're not responding." Hora said.

"Maybe there's some sort of interference making it not work. This doesn't necessarily mean anything is wrong. Right?" Aimee said worriedly.

Before Hora could answer the static cleared to reveal one of the landing party looking rather haggard and scared.

"Captain we are under attack. They're all around us. We can't..." But the transmission was cut off suddenly as the box hit the ground having been dropped by the man who was grabbed from behind by something they couldn't see.

Without even making the decision Aimee and Hora got into one of the life boats while Priscilla formed her wings. They flew down to the forest and landed in the vicinity of where the first landing party had landed, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Girls over here." Hora called. She was crouched down and looking at the ground intently. "I found some tracks to suggest that there was a struggle. I can decipher the landing parties tracks easily, but whoever made the tracks of their attackers was not humanoid or at least not from the waist down. They dragged the men deeper into the forest."

"Aimee can you get a reading on them from the plants?" Priscilla asked as Aimee knelt down and placed her palm flat on the ground.

"No I can't. The plants are all silent." Aimee said with a slightly fearful look in her eyes. "It's like there asleep and can't wake up."

"Then it looks like we're going deeper into the forest." Hora said as she drew her quartz pistol and amethyst rapier. Hora led the way hacking through the undergrowth. The going was slow because the ground was swampy and the muddy liquid mixture ended just below their knees. They were suddenly halted by a disturbance in a nearby bush.

"Who's there?" Aimee asked as she formed a fire ball in her hand.

"Come out slowly." Hora ordered as she pointed her pistol at the bush.

The bush rustled as a small white kitsune poked its head out. He looked positively terrified. He was completely white, had blue eyes, three pairs of legs, and two tails.

Hora knelt down and held out her hand to it. Cautiously the kitsune made his way to Hora and sniffed her hand. When he was satisfied that Hora meant no harm he jumped onto Hora's arm and settled on her shoulders as if he had been doing it for years.

"Make yourself at home." Hora said sarcastically as she stroked its head.

After making their new friend they continued on with the search for the landing party. They had been searching for a good hour with no results when all of the sudden Aimee took off running into the fog and the kitsune on Hora's shoulder started to howl and hiss at the fog engulfing them.

"I see him! Tarrant, Tarrant we're over here." Aimee yelled as she ran. Priscilla on the other hand saw Jareths figure not too far off.

"Jareth!" Priscilla started for him, but something shot out of the fog and grabbed her from behind making her fall over as something twined around her legs. "Hora!"

Hora lunged for her hands and tried to pull her away from the thing that was snaking around her. It started to drag Priscilla into the fog and it dragged Hora with her until her hands slipped form Priscilla's grasp. The kitsune on her shoulder continued to hiss and spit violently at the dense fog.

"Priscilla! Aimee!" Hora called into the fog she felt hopeless as she searched for her new friends who had fallen victim to the mirages of the unknown forest. She heard a slithering sound coming her way she took out her amethyst rapier along with her citrine chain whip and got ready to defend herself.

A snakelike vine shot out at her from the fog and she swiped at it with her rapier. It spurted what appeared to be green slime and the part that she had cut off withered at her feet it was a thick green vine with black thorns. Hora heard more slithering coming her way.

She readied her rapier and whip again, but this time it shot forward and wrapped itself around her rapier and pulled it from her hand. She then formed her obsidian axe. Another vine shot towards her and snaked around her leg. There was a white blur and loud growling the kitsune bit the vine around her leg in half. She formed a garnet dagger and cut it from her leg. More vines shot out at her and soon she would be overwhelmed. She formed her ruby sais and started to twirl them and sliced through any of the vines that came near her, but at this rate she was fighting a losing battle.

Then a low growl caught her attention. To her surprise the kitsune had grown to about the size of a great Dane and was tearing apart the vines.

"Good boy." Hora said as it sprang and bit the other vine wrapped around Hora's leg and it stood protectively in front of her his tails whipping back and forth in agitation. He growled menacingly while the severed vines withered at their feet. The forest went quiet.

"Thank you, Leon." It seemed she found herself another friend. He tittered and rubbed himself against her leg as she lightly petted his head. Leon the name meaning courage, it fit him. They made their way back to the ship undisturbed as the kitsune followed in her wake in his still menacing form. If she was going to find the girls and the rest of the landing party she was going to need more help.


	68. Chapter 68

Priscilla didn't know where she was. One minute she was getting dragged off to what she thought was her doom and now she was standing on a rocky plateau surrounded by stormy skies and howling winds, but what scared her the most was the fact that she was no longer wearing her fighting clothes meaning that she no longer had her powers. She tried to contact Aeryck, but it was no good.

"Well things can't get any worse." Priscilla said.

She walked around the plateau looking for any sign of the others, but found none. The plateau never seemed to end as well. All around her was nothing, but a desolate and rocky landscape. As she looked around she noticed a strange sound like the scraping of metal on metal.

She turned around and standing behind her was her worst nightmare come to life. A giant monster made of long sharp needles with red eyes. Its growl was like nails in a blender. Priscilla let out a shrill scream and ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't escape the scraping sound of the monsters foot falls.

-0-

"Where the heck is my hat?" Aimee said to herself as she rubbed her sore head then looked down and noticed that her clothes had changed back to normal and looking back up she found herself in a completely different place than the swamp. Then to make matters worse she couldn't contact Zora. "What the heck? Where am I?"

She was in a deep round hole and over the top was a metal grate. She walked over to the wall and started to try and use the roots to climb up. She was making some progress when all of the sudden she saw the dark sky through the grate light up with a flash of lightning followed by an ominous clap of thunder. Then she heard the pitter patter of rain as it hit the ground.

"Not good." Aimee said in a panicked voice and water started to pour in through the grate as Aimee's greatest fear started to form.

It wasn't death that Aimee feared, but how she would die. A slow death from being trapped with no way out, feeling true fear and panic build up until she couldn't take it anymore.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Aimee yelled at the top of her lungs as she tried to climb up the now muddy walls with no luck. "HELP!"

-0-

Tarrant strained against the chains that held him captive between two large trees as he watched the mass murder of his clan by the Red Queens army over and over again, but there was a new twist.

Tarrant watched as his mother, father, family members, and friends fell one by one at the hand of the red menace. Then to his great horror he saw Aimee being brought before the Red Queen by two card guards. She was badly beaten and as she knelt on the ground in front of the Red Queen to hurt to move she lifted her head. Her eyes met Tarrant's right before the Red Queen took off her head.

He screamed out her name and pulled at the chains which in turn cut into his wrists leaving behind gashes that bled profusely, but he paid no heed to this as he continued to try and brake free.


	69. Chapter 69

Jareth woke with a start. He stretched to get rid of the stiffness in his body and was surprised to hear the clanking of chains. He then took notice of his surroundings. He was in an oubliette again. In fact it was the same oubliette that Jareth's brother Fanyr had thrown him in when he had taken over his kingdom.

There was a burst of light and when his eyes had adjusted he saw standing before him Fanyr, but he was not alone. Fanyr had his arm lightly, but possessively around Priscilla who was pressed up against him.

"Hello little brother. I told you would not defeat me." Fanyr smirked.

"This is not real. You were defeated." Jareth said angrily as he glance between Fanyr and Priscilla.

"Oh it's real little brother, i won." Fanyr said then he noticed the glances Jareth was casting toward Priscilla. "Admiring my trophy I see."

"She is not yours." Jareth said as he lunged at Fanyr but was held back by his chains. "Priscilla tell him. Tell him"

"I have nothing to tell him other than I love him." Priscilla said as she reached up and kissed Fanyr.

Jareth's anger burst forth as he tried to break free. His anger grew a great deal before he gained control of himself.

"This is all an illusion. You were defeated and PRISCILLA LOVES ME!" Jareth yelled as he closed his eyes and concentrated all of his powers.

He burst forth from his vine cocoon and found himself back in the swamp surrounded by the charred remainders of the vines that had bound him. He remembered everything that had happened that ha d led up to his entrapment. The vines had surrounded the landing group and had picked them off one by one.

He started to look around for other vine cocoons as he waded through the murky waters. Many of the cocoons that he came upon had little more than dried up bones. The only thing that was left of its prisoners. He also came upon the three other men from the group or at least what was left of them. All of their face were frozen in a state of permanent fear. He started to search even more desperately after these finds. His only hope was that Tarrant had not succumbed to the nightmares of these vile plants.

He hacked his way through the swamp with his rapier searching until he caught sight of a cocoon that has something moving in it. He ran up to it and sliced it open. To his surprise it wasn't Tarrant that tumbled out, but Aimee.

"HELP!" Aimee yelled as she stumbled to the ground.

He quickly bent down and helped her up as she clung to him like a drowning cat. She was sobbing and her eyes held a wild light. He did his best to calm her down knowing that she had faced her worst fears while she was trapped. Soon enough she had calmed down.

"Aimee what are you doing here?" He asked as he held her up. "What happened?"

"When you and Tarrant didn't come back and we lost the signal from Hora's walkie talkie thing we came looking for you. I thought I saw Tarrant and chased after him, but was grabbed from behind and then woke up in this horrible nightmare where I was drowning to death." Aimee said as she wiped away her tears in frustration. She hated to cry. "I don't know what happened to Priscilla or Hora."

'_It's okay Aimee. You're safe.' _Zora said as Aimee continued to dry her eyes.

'_Zora, it's so good to hear your voice.' _Aimee said.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't say with you, but the plant blocked me. I still can't find Aeryck.' _Zora said worriedly.

'_Don't worry, we'll find them.' _Aimee reassure Zora and told Jareth what she was told.

"Can you use the plants or earth to track them down." Jareth asked.

"No, my earth powers don't work here for some reason, but my fire powers work just fine." Aimee said as she held up a ball of fire giving them better lighting in the dark swamp and it also kept the vines away.

They continued on looking for any signs of life in the vine cocoons. Aimee had nearly thrown up when Jareth had opened the first cocoon and a still juicy corpse dropped out. After that Aimee had refused to look as he cut them open. They soon notice that the vines seemed to be coming from a central point. They decided that they should follow the vines to this point.

All of the sudden to their left a loud howl was emitted form an un known source, but it wasn't a mystery for long. Three large dog like creatures rushed them from all sides. They seemed to be made up of twisting bark covered in moss and fungus. Their eyes glowed a mottled green brown and their yellow teeth were long jagged points.

Aimee set the closest one to her on fire while Jareth hacked another one to pieces. The last one let out a howl of distress as Aimee and Jareth closed in on it and killed it.

"Let's get out of here before the reinforcements come." Jareth said as he ran off followed closely by Aimee.

"Look over there." Aimee said as she came to a sudden halt.

It was another vine cocoon, but unlike the other cocoons this one was moving just like the one Aimee was in. Jareth ran over and cut it open allowing Priscilla to tumble out with a shrill cry. Jareth picked her up right away and held her close as Aimee kept watch.

"It's okay love. I'm here. I've got you." Jareth said into her ear. "You're safe now."

Priscilla took a few deep calming breaths and stood shakily to her feet as Jareth wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate needles." Priscilla said when she had regained her voice then went on to tell them what had happened to her up until her release and Jareth shared his story as well.

'_Priscilla, I'm glad you are safe. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you.' _Aeryck said.

'_It's okay. I'm just glad to have you back.' _Priscilla said.

"Now all we have to do is find Tarrant." Aimee said as she started off deeper into the swamp following the vines. She went at a quick pace and the others had to jog to keep up.

They soon came upon where the vines converged at a single point that turned out to be a giant tree with dark blue green leaves and Hawaiian looking red and blue flowers on it. Also hanging off of it were vine cocoons only one of which was moving violently.

Aimee ran up and sliced it open with her fire whip being careful not to burn its victim, but it had no effect on the cocoon. She tried again and again with the help of Priscilla and Jareth. Nothing worked. Aimee ran up to the cocoon and tried to tear it apart with her claws.

"TARRANT, TARRANT CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE TARRANT." Aimee yelled. When that didn't work she crumbled to the ground with tears running down her face. She pounded the ground in anger. "WHY WON'T IT OPEN?"

"There has to be some way to. Let's look around for something that will release it." Priscilla said as she knelt down and put her arm around Aimee. She helped Aimee to her feet and they searched the tree fruitlessly.

"This tree is the heart of these roots so it stands to reason that these cocoons would be the strongest and hardest to open." Jareth said.

"I think this tree is feeding off of the nightmares of its prisoners. I mean think about it. When we were trapped we were all trapped in our worst fears and I don't know about you guys, but I felt drained when I was finally freed." The others agreed with Priscilla as she put her hand to the tree, but quickly took it back.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked as he noticed her startled face.

"It has a heartbeat." Priscilla said.

Suddenly vines shot out from the tree and started to attack them. Aimee dropped to all fours and started to duck and dodge while using her flamed claws to slice and dice the vines. Jareth's rapier was nearly invisible as he cut through the vine and Priscilla twirled her ice tipped water spear to cut vines.

"This is crazy, how do we kill it?" Jareth yelled as he cut off a vine that had wrapped around his leg.

"I don't know." Priscilla said.

"I am seriously getting angry." Aimee said, she had been trying to get to Tarrant, but the vines wouldn't let her near him. Aimee clenched her hands into fists and the fire that was on her hands started to travel until she was surrounded by it. "Priscilla you and Jareth get to a safe place."

Priscilla wasted no time in grabbing Jareth and pulling him behind the cocoon that Tarrant was in. She cast up an ice shield as an added precaution.

The vines wrapped around Aimee trying to form another cocoon, but it was no use. Her fire burned through the vines. Then Aimee let out a battle cry as she lifted her hands in the air then slammed them into the ground causing the vines to snap and a surge of fire and electricity to shoot out in all directions.

She then slowly rose up and forced the brunt of her anger at the tree itself. It burst into flame and gave a out a tortured shriek as it shriveled up followed by all of the vines.

When the flame extinguished Priscilla slowly let down her shield and walked over to Aimee who was kneeling exhaustedly on the ground, but before she could get to Aimee she had already stood up. She ran over to the only cocoon that was still intact and ripped it open with the help of Tarrant who was frantically struggling to get out.

When it was finally opened Tarrant shot out with a terrified scream and then passed out. Aimee kneeled to the ground and gathered him in her arms as she rocked him back and forth.

"Tarrant, Tarrant it's okay now. I'm here." Aimee said as she held him up as best as she could. Tears streamed down her face at the mere thought of what he must have gone through because out of all of them Tarrant was the one with true horrors in his past.

"We have to get him back to the ship." Aimee said. Jareth and Priscilla looked between them and both of them silently agreed.

"The crystal will have to wait." Jareth said.

Jareth helped Aimee lift Tarrant up between them. Priscilla was coming over to help when she spotted something glowing in the ashes. She bent down and carefully shifted through them until she was holding the glowing object.

"Looks like the crystal won't have to wait after all." Priscilla said holding up a pink crystal then attached it to her bracelet. After finding the crystal they started back the way they came.

Soon they came upon Hora's search party right before night fall and with the help of the crew got Tarrant on board where the ship's doctor took over. According to him Tarrant was suffering from extreme exhaustion and mental stress, but would recover soon. Aimee refused to leave his side while he recovered, but was soon forced by Priscilla to go and get some rest in their cabin. They would reach the O.Z. the day after next.


	70. Chapter 70

The Red Queen paced back and forth in her throne room angrily. Her minions were not able to capture the girls and now she had no idea where they were. She had her spies everywhere, but they were turning up empty handed. She sat on her throne and slammed her fist down hard on the armrests. She needed a new plan. Then it hit her.

"Talon I need you now." The Red Queen said and out of the floor came a grotesque beast. His body was red and black and shaped like a raptor with large black sharp ridges along his back, his claws were long and sharp, his head and snout were long and on either side of his head was a pair of small bat wing shaped ears. His blue lips peeled back to reveal three rows of sharp fangs. He stood on his hind legs as he faced the queen who help out a piece of cloth. "Find these girls and bring them to me. Also kill anyone that gets in your way."

Talon dropped to all fours as he let out a mutilated howl while he ran down the halls and out of the castle. He was joined by three other creatures like him as he made his way to the girls.


	71. Chapter 71

Aimee had slept all through the next day and was just coming around as the sun was sitting. She stretched lazily and then shot up and through her covers off. She ran down the hall to the medical wing, but was told that Tarrant had already been released and that he was in the meeting room with the rest of the officers and her friends.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Aimee said as she sat down next to Tarrant, but before she could talk to him the meeting had begun. They talked about what they would do when they retrieved the crystal in the O.Z. and they also talked about Aimee and Priscilla's contact with Vivi and Rosie.

"What?" Tarrant shouted when they brought up the subject of Ilosovic Stayne came up.

"Vivi told us that he had been acting as a secret double agent and saved many of the people that were to be executed, that he has really changed." Aimee said and she couldn't help but notice the look of disbelief that was etched into Tarrant's face.

"We cannot trust him. He was the red queen's knave. There is no way he could have changed to good." Tarrant fumed.

"But Vivi said he had and we trust her judgment." Priscilla said as she turned back to the rest of the group not noticing the look of betrayal that crossed Tarrant's face. Aimee gave him a concerned look, but was soon called back into the meeting.


	72. Chapter 72

The meeting had ended some time ago and now Aimee was searching the ship for Tarrant to apologize for what had happened earlier. They should have thought more about what he was feeling especially after the cocoon incident. It was then that she saw Priscilla walking down the hall toward her wearing a slightly troubled look.

"Do you know where Tarrant is?" Aimee asked gaining her friends attention.

"He's up on deck, but he's been acting weird ever since the meeting." Priscilla said.

"What do you mean?" Aimee asked.

"Well he's just been," Priscilla paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "distant i guess would be the best way to describe it, but i'm sure after he sees you he'll be just fine again."

"Okay, I'll go see him now." Aimee said then took off again toward the deck.

She looked about the deck and soon found Tarrant standing against the railing looking out over the sky. She came up the steps of to the upper deck behind him and put her arms around him, but to her surprise he shrugged out of her embrace. She tried not to act hurt as she stood next to him by the railing.

"I'm glad you're safe and I'm sorry about the meeting." Aimee said referring to the cocoon incident while trying to get him to face her, to get a response out of him, but he kept his face averted so she placed her hand on his. "Tarrant are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure because if you need to you can talk to me. I know you and what this thing with Ilosovic it bringing up what it must be putting you through and..." But Aimee didn't get the chance to finish he sentence as Tarrant roughly pulled his hand from hers.

"What do you know? You who have led a life without any real tragedy, who still has her family and friends, you know nothing. You are just a child living a child's fantasy and it's time for you to grow up." While Tarrant had been saying all of this he had been advancing on Aimee who was growing scared at the sight of his orange eyes and thickening brogue. He then grabbed her painfully by the upper arms. "You know nothing." He shouted in her face and then he shoved her from himself causing her to stumble backwards. She ran out of upper deck as she stumbled and fell to the lower deck.

Luckily it was only a few steps and no real physical damage had been done, but emotionally Aimee was devastated. She couldn't believe that this was happening as she got up and fled back to her cabin as tears streamed down her face. She ran past Jareth hitting him in the shoulder, but not stopping even when he shouted after her. She slammed the door to the cabin shut and locked it. Anyone who passed by could hear the sobbing coming from the other side.

'_Zora, change my clothes.' _Aimee said.

'_Aimee are you sure? I mean...' _Zora started.

'_Please Zora. I just don't want to... i just...' _The truth was that Aimee's outfit was a reflection of Tarrant and right now she didn't want to look anything like him. Zora did as Aimee asked and changed her clothes.

"Aimee." Priscilla said knocking softly. "Aimee open the door please. Jareth said he saw you run by crying."

After a moment Priscilla heard the lock unfasten and Aimee opened the door. Tears were still streaming down her now red and puffy face, and to Priscilla's surprise Aimee had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a green long sleeved shirt, jeans, pink sneakers, and her hair was now up in a braided bun.

"Aimee what happened?" Aimee flung her arms around Priscilla and started to cry all over again as she told her what had happened between her and Tarrant.


	73. Chapter 73

After Aimee had fallen asleep Priscilla had gone to find Tarrant and give him a piece of her mind, but ran into Jareth first. When Jareth asked her why she looked so mad she told him everything Aimee had told her. Jareth held her back and told her that he would go talk to Tarrant and that she should go back to Aimee. Jareth went up to the deck looking for Tarrant and soon found him in the exact same place Aimee had left him. Tarrant had his head buried in his arms that were resting on the railing.

"Priscilla told me what happened. What's gotten into you?" Jareth asked as he stood next to Tarrant.

"None of your business." Tarrant mumbled and was surprised when Jareth grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the railing.

"There is a girl down there in that cabin crying her heart out that has done nothing wrong, that risked her life to save yours, who has endured battle after battle for you and you have the nerve to treat her the way you did. You have hurt her," Jareth said. "so don't you dare tell me that it is none of my business."

"You don't think I know that." Tarrant said as he pulled himself out of Jareth's grasp roughly. "You don't think I hate myself for what I did to her."

"Then why did you do it?" Jareth asked. Tarrant took a deep breath and told him about what had happened while he was in the cocoon.

"I can't lose her like I lost my clan." Tarrant said. "By pushing her away she will leave and I won't have to worry about her getting hurt."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. She'll stay here to save her friends, to stay with Priscilla, and all you've done is give her something that will distract her putting her in real danger. Stop acting like a fool," Jareth said then started to walk away. "and you need to fix this before it's too late."


	74. Chapter 74

Aimee slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She didn't move, speak, or cry she just lay there wondering when her dream had turned into a nightmare. She had honestly thought that Tarrant was the one for her. In her world the sun had risen and set on him and him alone.

'_Now what?' _Aimee thought. She didn't want to go outside because she might see Tarrant and she didn't want to stay inside or she would die of boredom. _'This stinks.'_

"_You're going to have to face him sooner or later." _Zora said.

"_I choose later." _Aimee said childishly as she burrowed back under the covers.

'_This is for your own good." _Zora said.

"_What's for my own good?" _Aimee asked just as the door to the cabin opened up.

"Oh good, you're awake." Priscilla said. "It's time for breakfast. We have to hurry and eat so we can go after the O.Z. crystal."

"_Traitor, you called the nanny brigade." _Aimee said.

"I heard that! Now get up and smile that funny looking smile of yours." Aimee didn't answer with her usual playful retort

"I'm not hungry." Aimee grumbled.

"Come on Aimee you have to eat." Priscilla argued back.

"Is Tarrant going to be there?" Aimee asked.

"Yes." Priscilla answered truthfully.

"I'm not hungry." Aimee said and covered up her head again.

"Well to bad because you're coming." Priscilla said as she pulled the covers from Aimee and yanked her out of bed.

"Priscilla let me wallow in myself pity in peace." Aimee whined.

"Aimee don't you dare go boneless on me." Priscilla said as she made Aimee stand up then noticed her tousled appearance.

'_Zora, do you mind?' _Priscilla asked. Aimee's clothes straightened out and her hair was fixed back into a bun.

"Now come on." Priscilla dragged a less than happy Aimee down the hall to the dining area then plopped her down in the seat right across from Tarrant. Hora and Jareth were already seated. The rest of the officers had already eaten' and were on the deck.

Aimee refused to look at him and kept her eyes glued to her plate. Tarrant nervously fumbled with his fork not knowing what to do next. He glanced over at Jareth who just nodded his head toward Aimee. Tarrant gathered his courage and was just about to speak when Aimee noticed the steaming cup of tea that smelt faintly of mint sitting next to her plate.

"Like I said I'm not hungry." Aimee got up and hurriedly walked toward the deck.

Tarrant watched her go his eyes a dark shade of blue. He had made that tea for her as a way to apologize, but it seemed to have the exact opposite effect he wanted to happen.


	75. Chapter 75

Aimee walked out onto the deck and started to help the crew get their ride to the clockwork mountains ready. She was willing to do anything to keep herself from Tarrant.

'_Aimee.' _Zora started.

'_Zora, don't.' _Aimee warned.

'_I'm sorry Aimee, but I have to say something. You need him and he needs you. You can't stay mad at him forever.' _Zora said.

'_You don't think i know that. You don't think that i want nothing more than to turn around and run into his arms.' _Aimee yelled in her head.

'_Then why don't you?' _Zora asked.


	76. Chapter 76

The ride down to the Clock Work mountains was uneventful. Aimee, who was still in her normal clothes, made a point of sitting as far away as she could from Tarrant as they rode Aeryck down. Jareth was in his owl form and Priscilla was flying beside him. They landed on an out cropping in front of an opening that led deep into the mountain.

As they entered what looked like the inner workings of a grandfather clock.

"Aimee can you give us a light?" Priscilla asked. Aimee had been using her night vision and had forgotten that the others couldn't see in the dark.

"Sure." Aimee set out four floating lime green fire orbs that lit up the surrounding area. "Oh wow."

All around them were working cogs of brass, gold, silver, and every other kind of metal that they knew of and some they did not. The whole mountain was filled with them, but the strangest thing was that there were no people.

"This place has been abandoned for a long time." Priscilla said as she ran her hand over one of the cogs and looked at the dust that was on her fingers.

"Where is everybody?" Jareth asked.

"Something bad must have happened." Priscilla said. "But what?"

"Let's not meditate on it now. We need to find the crystal." Aimee said as she started to walk deeper into the mountains followed closely by Tarrant. Priscilla and Jareth hung back to give them some privacy.

"Aimee, I need to talk to you." Tarrant said as he took hold of Aimee's hand.

"What?" Aimee said as she pulled her hand from his.

"I'm sorry for what I did; I didn't want to lose you." Tarrant said.

"So you yelled at me so you wouldn't lose me, yeah that makes sense." Aimee said sarcastically as she whirled around sharply. "Why don't you just tell me what really happened? What made you so angry?"

"When I was trapped in my nightmare it was centered on my clan's death, but something else happened as well." Tarrant said as he took hold of Aimee's hand again and forced her to look at him. He hadn't told Aimee what had happened in his nightmare although she had guessed.

"We're going to check out this tunnel, back in a bit." Priscilla sad as she dragged Jareth behind her.

"What else happened?" Aimee asked once Priscilla and Jareth were out of sight.

"She killed you." Tarrant said with strained force. "She killed you."

"Who?" Aimee asked forcing Tarrant to look her in the eyes.

"The Red Queen, she took off your head." Tarrant said. "I can't let her kill you like she did my clan. I thought that if i pushed you away you'd leave and i wouldn't have to worry about you dying."

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. I would have stayed if not for you then my friends and because it was the right thing to do." Aimee said.

"I know that now. I should have known it all along, but i wasn't thinking straight." Tarrant said. "Forgive me my bonnie lass?"

Aimee looked into his sad eyes and could feel herself caving in. It was just impossible for her to stay mad at him any longer especially when he was giving her such an apologetic hopeful look.

"I don't know. I'll need a good reason to." Aimee said with a mischievous smirk. Tarrant caught on quick, took Aimee into his arms, and kissed her for all that they were worth. "That is a very good reason."

"I'm glad you think so." Tarrant said. "We should go find Priscilla and Jareth."

"Just give me a second." Aimee said. _'Zora, if you would be so kind.'_

'_I'm on it.' _Zora said.

"That's better." Aimee said as she secured her hat and straightened her jacket.

"Much better." Tarrant said as he took her hand in his.

All of the sudden their loving moment was broken by a sharp scream of twisting metal and grinding gears coming from the hall that Priscilla and Jareth had taken. Tarrant and Aimee raced down the hall as fast as they could.

They soon came upon Jareth and Priscilla who had their backs to them and in front of them was a large robot that looked like a mechanical medieval knight. Its outer plating was silver with gold accents. In between the armor copper and bronze cogs could be seen mashing together as steam rose from all over its body. In its hand it held a giant gold and silver spiked mace, but the really disheartening thing was that behind him were four others just like him except with different weapons and each one had a piece of the yellow crystal embedded in its chest.

"Crud." Aimee said as the head robot lifted his mace in the air and brought it down between Jareth and Priscilla who had to dodge out of the way.

The machine concentrated its attack on Aimee who was matching his blows with boulders and walls of earth. Tarrant ran over to help her, but was stopped by the machine holding a large broadsword. Tarrant was barely able to parry the machines sword with his own long sword. Priscilla faced one armed with a scythe on the end of a chain with her ice tipped water whip and Jareth handled the last one that had a spear with blast of his blue orbs.

'_Aimee, look out.' _Zora Yelled.

Aimee managed to dodge the initial blow of the mace, but was back handed into a wall. Given no time to recover she had to continue to keep moving in order to stay ahead of the machine blows.

Jareth was having similar luck as he swiftly dodged the slices of the spear only to be caught in the chest. It wasn't deep so he was able to keep going not that he was given a choice.

Tarrant had been cornered and was breathing pretty hard as he waited for just the right moment. The machine lifted its sword high above its head and Tarrant dashed forward. He rolled between the robots legs, turned as he stood back up, and slashed the robot across the back.

'_Priscilla, freeze the chain.' _Aeryck shouted.

Priscilla had been running away from the machine in order to gain more distance to use her wind attacks. But the robot had managed to wrap its chain around her legs bringing her to the ground in a painful way. He lifted his scythe, but Priscilla froze and broke the chain managing to get way.

Aimee flipped backwards as the machine smashed its mace into the ground where she had just been standing. Acting fast she jumped on top of the mace and ran up the handle. Then using momentum she delivered an inflamed kick to its head sending it flying into a cog which must have knocked something loose because all of the cogs started to creak to life and started to turn.

"This is either really good or really bad." Aimee said out loud as she watched the cogs as they crushed the machine in half. "I guess it was a really good thing."

"Aimee, what did you do?" Priscilla shouted as she froze her opponents scythe and broke it then used a gust of wind to send it stumbling backwards.

"Why do you instantly assume that I am the one that did something?" Aimee said as ripped the piece yellow crystal out of the chest of her beaten machine and slipped it into her pocket. She then ran over to Tarrant and started to help him.

"Because nine out of ten times it's usually your fault." Jareth yelled as he deflected the spear and caused one of his orbs to explode inside the machine sending pieces of it everywhere including the yellow crystal shard which Jareth snatched out of the air.

"No one asked you goblin boy." Aimee yelled as Tarrant blocked the machine from slicing Aimee in half, disarmed the robot sending its sword flying away, and cutting the crystal shard out all in one fell swoop causing the machine to power down just as Priscilla used her whip to cut out the last piece of crystal. "Well that was fun."

"Did everyone get a crystal piece?" Tarrant asked as they all gathered round and held out their shards. They instantly reformed and attached to Aimee's bracelet.

"Only one more left." Aimee said quietly as Tarrant put his arm around her shoulders. They all fell silent as they each contemplated the battle ahead.

"We're ready, we can do this." Priscilla said.

"As long as we are together we will succeed." Jareth added as he took Priscilla's hand.

"You are so corny." Aimee said with a roll of her eyes.


	77. Chapter 77

Rosie and Vivi stood at the front lines using their abilities to hold back the rampaging army of the Red Queen. Hasin and Alfred battles at their sides, but it was easy to see that they were all tired and were losing strength with each new wave of attacks.

'_We need to fall back.' _Alfred said as he batted three of the ugliest toad creatures into a nearby boulder.

"We can't, there are still women, elderly, and children getting evacuated from the camp site. We have to hold them back." Rosie replied as she strummed a sonic blast from her guitar.

'_We can't hold them back for much longer.' _Hasin warned as he leapt through the air and crushed the monsters.

"We have to try." Vivi said as she sent a blast of energy in to the throng of monsters.

A distance away Almair and Ilosovic were fighting together doing their best to get to Vivi and Rosie who they had been separated from during the fight.

"We have to get back to them." Ilosovic yelled over the roar of battle as he cut down snake monsters.

"We will." Almair said as he sliced into a cat warrior as a wicked howl broke through the sounds of the battle. "What was that?"

"Mongrels." Ilosovic said fearfully. "The hounds of the Red Queen."

Talon led his pack through the battle as arrows and swords harmlessly were deflected off of their hard skin fallowing the scent of Vivi and Rosie. The Queen had gotten the cloth off of Vivi when she was a prisoner of the Red Queen.

Vivi and Rosie were slightly surprised when the enemies around them slackened.

"What's going on?" Vivi said as she lowered her arms. She felt so dizzy that she kept having to stop herself from just falling over and Rosie was not doing any better.

"Don't look now, but I think we have some new friends to play with." Rosie said breathing hard.

The girls readied themselves for a fight, but they were to slow. The beasts darted forward at an alarming rate and clawed them. Their claws were filled with a poison that paralyzed them. They were picked up and thrown onto the back of the Mongrels then tied to keep them from falling off.

Ilosovic and Almair tried desperately to save them, but it was no use. They couldn't get to them in time.


	78. Chapter 78

They made their way through the clouds over Underland as they headed to the silver crystal. Below them they could see the destruction that the Red Queen had caused. The land was barren and was easily the country hit hardest out of all of Lapudis. Aimee held Tarrant's hand tightly in her own making sure he didn't fly into a violent rage. Aimee knew that this was pure torture to him.

They soon came upon a floating island. It had a large oak tree growing in the very center with mountains on the right side with a river flowing through the mountains through the trees roots and down off the side of the island. Nestled in front of the oak tree was an octagon shaped Chinese gazebo with the river running on either side with a bridge connecting both sides.

They landed the ship near the structure. Aimee, Tarrant, Priscilla, and Jareth disembarked and made their way to the structure. Aeryck was perched on Priscilla's shoulder and Zora was cradled in Aimee's arms.

Standing in the pavilion were two sleek winged wolves. One was black with golden eyes and the other was white with silver eyes. They stood perfectly still as they watched Aimee, Tarrant, Jareth, and Priscilla approach.

'_We have been waiting for you.'_ The white wolf spoke first although it didn't really open its mouth to speak. Its light whispery voice reverberated in their minds. _'You are the chosen ones that have earned the crystals from the guardians. Come forth girls.' _

"As if we didn't have enough voices in our heads as it was." Aimee smarted off as she and Priscilla stepped forward leaving the boys at the base of the structure. The black one leaned forward right into Aimee's face. Zora growled a warning at the intrusion of personal space.

'_You have a mouth on you girl.' _It commented in a deep rumbling raspy voice as he straightened up. _'Nice cat.'_

'_Aurum, be nice. I'm sorry about him. He's a little cynical. I'm Argentum and we are the guardians of the Gold and Silver staffs.' _Argentum said while motioning to the silver orb that hung on a matching chain around her neck. The same went for Aurum except his was gold.

"What do we have to do to get them?" Priscilla asked.

'_We will look into your hearts and all of your deepest secrets will be laid bare before us. Every past action both good and bad will become known to us we will weigh your souls if we find them lacking all is lost.' _Aurum said. The girls were silent as they absorbed this information and processed it.

"What do you mean by 'all is lost'?" Priscilla asked.

"_If we find you lacking when we withdraw from your souls you will be driven insane._" Argentum answered.

'_Unless you are too scared to go through with this.' _ Aurum taunted.

"Bring it on." Aimee said as she stared into Aurum's eyes.

The two wolves nodded then through their heads back letting loose a melodic and harmonic howl. They then lowered their heads again. Their eyes glowed with power and the girls were instantly locked into a trance Priscilla with Argentum and Aimee with Aurum.

Everything that Aimee and Priscilla had ever done was reviewed in a matter of moments although to them it was like living a lifetime again all with in the blink of an eye. When it was over all was silent.

'_I believe we can both agree that you are both more than worthy of the Twin Lights.' _Argentum said.

'_Although you are both far from perfect.' _Aurum said while eyeing Aimee who just grinned back.

'_The staffs must remain separate until you face the Red Queen or their power will burn out to fast.' _Argentum said.

'_Good luck.' _Aurum added.

The orbs around the wolves started to glow that spread to the wolves themselves and then suddenly burst in a flurry of gold and silver shimmering dust then reformed into two different staffs then the crystals on Aimee and Priscilla's bracelets lit up. Then they broke off and were absorbed into the staffs.

The only difference between the staffs was that one was gold and the other was silver. They were simple staffs that came up to their chins each topped with a round rainbow jewel. Aimee reached out and took the gold one that was in front of her and Priscilla took the silver. The boys walked up to them and studied the staffs in their hands.

"So this is what's going to save our world." Jareth said.

"It would seem so." Priscilla said.

"We should contact Vivi and Rosie and tell them that we are on our way." Aimee said. Priscilla nodded in agreement.

'_We can't contact them.' _Aeryck said.

'_Something is blocking us.' _Zora added.

"This can't be good." Aimee said.

"What is it?" Tarrant asked.

"We can't contact Vivi or Rosie." Priscilla said. "Something bad must have happened to them."

"We need to leave now." Jareth said.


	79. Chapter 79

"Where are the ones you call Aimee and Priscilla?" Red Queen demanded as she stood in front of Vivi and Rosie.

"Where's who?"Vivi asked.

"Aimee and Priscilla."Red Queen repeated.

"What about Aimee and Priscilla?" Vivi asked.

"Where arethey?"Red Queen asked through gritted teeth as she started to lose her temper.

"Who's they?"Vivi asked.

"Aimee and Priscilla."The Red Queen exploded.

"...What about Aimee and Priscilla?"Vivi asked.

Vivi and Rosie had been taking turns annoying the Red Queen in different ways every time she came in looking for information. They had sang the most annoying songs, made fun of the red queen, and had done everything within their power to drive her further over the edge.

"Those rings cannot protect you forever. One way or another I will get what I want." The Red Queen yelled angrily and stormed out of the room leaving Vivi and Rosie chained to the wall. She couldn't torture them physically because of their rings. Hasin and Alfred had enough power despite the shackles that bound them to form a protective shield around them, but the shekels were draining their magic faster than they could replenish it meaning they would not be able to keep this up for long.

"Good job Vivi. As long as these shields hold up and we keep annoying her into leaving we should be safe." Rosie said. "Good idea."

"See that's why we're bff's because I'm brilliant and you recognize it." Vivi said with a smile as Rosie rolled her eyes. _'How are you holding up Hasin?'_

'_I'm okay, but we should keep talking to a minimum. We need all of our strength and concentration.' _Hasin said in a strained voice.

'_Don't push yourselves. We don't want you to get hurt.' _Rosie said.

'_We will not let you come to harm.' _Alfred said. _'We will be okay.'_


	80. Chapter 80

"We have to go to the castle." Ilosovic said slamming his hand on the table in front of him causing it to splinter. "We can't leave them with that woman."

"I know my friend and we are doing everything in our power to get to them, but we don't have the man power." Almair said as he clenched his fists so tight that his nails cut into that palm of his hands drawing blood.

"That's not good enough." Ilosovic yelled.

"I know, but their id nothing we can do." Almair yelled back. "You are not the only one who is worried. Don't you think I want to get Rosie back just as much as you want Vivi? I am doing all I can think of, but…"

"Sir, the Star Strider has just landed." Said a slightly worse for the ware earth nymph.

Ilosovic and Almair rushed out of the command tent and ran to where the Star Strider had landed. Aimee, Tarrant, Jareth, Priscilla, and Hora were the first off followed by the rest of the crew who immediately went about handing out supplies.

"My friends, it's good to see you. I trust you were successful." Almair said as he ran up to them.

Aimee and Priscilla both held out their hands that were now sporting a band of gold on Aimee's wrist and a silver band on Priscilla's both having a rainbow jewel in the middle. They waved their hands over the jewels and the staffs appeared.

Murmurs of amazement were heard throughout the crowd as they looked at the staffs. The girls explained everything that happened to them and Ilosovic and Almair told them about Vivi and Rosie's kidnapping.

"We'll get them back." Priscilla said.

"What's the plan?" Aimee asked.


	81. Chapter 81

They pulled together the tattered remains of what was left of the army that opposed the Red Queen. Soldiers from every country had come together for the final battle against the Red Queen. It was time to put their plan into action.

Aimee led a small group through the forest on a mission to bring a message to the Red Queen.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Aimee said. Tarrant grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You can't go down there alone." Tarrant whispered.

"Well we can't all go down there and I'm not going to just waltz into the camp of a bunch of people with less than nice reputations." Aimee said then looked into Tarrant's worried eyes. She gently put her hand to the side of his face and smiled as he leaned into her touch. "I'll be fine and I'll stay where you can see me."

Tarrant nodded reluctantly and allowed her to go. Aimee gave him a quick kiss and made her way through the dead forest toward the enemies' camp. She climbed up into a tree and waited for the guards to make their rounds. As soon as the guard passed under her tree she fell from the tree and tackled the dark elf to the ground then had vines wrap around him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"I have a message for your Queen and it would be in your best interest to deliver it." Aimee hissed as she held an inflamed hand in front of his face.

"What do you want said?" He asked obviously fearful of being set on fire.

"Good boy. I want you to tell your Queen to meet us on the chess board battle field where we will discuss the term of the release of our friends." Aimee said as she stomped on the ground causing a piece of ground to shoot up hitting the elf making him stand on his feet while still bound. She took out a piece of paper and stuffed it between the vines. "Just to make sure you get it right."

Aimee turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey aren't you going to untie me?" He said as he struggled to get free.

"Nope." Aimee said as she snapped her fingers making the vines tighten and grow around his mouth. Aimee was sure that someone would come looking for him eventually, maybe.


	82. Chapter 82

Everything was silent as they waited on the boarders of the chessboard. The air was thick with a tangible tension. The sun cut through the thick clouds in sparse weak beams providing some light on the ruined field of battle. Cracks were all over the board and weeds had started to grow.

Gradually the silence was broken by the sound of marching coming up over the hill directly in front of the rag tag army. The Red Queens army was made up of all sorts of monsters from every story that had ever been told and every nightmare that had caused a child to run to their parents.

The Red Queen was being carried on a litter by four pig creatures at the head of this vast army. Being dragged by Lacy and Allie and then thrown to the ground after they came to a halt were Vivi and Rosie. Almair and Ilosovic tensed up and had to be held back from rushing to the girls.

Aimee and Priscilla walked to the center of the chessboard followed by the guys. The Red Queen was flanked by Lacy and Allie who pushed Vivi and Rosie ahead of them. Vivi and Rosie were chained up in black cuffs and looked drained. Through her bangs Vivi winked at Aimee subtly which Aimee returned.

"What did you do to them?" Ilosovic demanded.

"Your new friends were less than forthcoming with the information I needed." The Red Queen sneered.

"Return them to us." Almair ordered with a seething glare.

"All in due time, I just need one thing from you." The Red Queen smiled as she eyed Aimee and Priscilla. "Give me the Twin Lights and I will release your friends."

"Oh yeah, didn't see that one coming from a mile away." Aimee said sarcastically as she slipped her hands into her pockets.

"What do you say?" Allie said.

"It's not like they have any other options." Lacy said with a smirk.

"Wait till we get a hold of you. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but it will be slow, painful and involve pointy things." Aimee said and then suddenly she pulled her hands out of her pockets and threw two handfuls of pink marbles at the Red Queen, Allie, Lacy, and the guards.

The pink capsules burst filling the air with simmering pink smoke. Aimee and Priscilla fought of Allie and Lacy while Tarrant and Jareth took down the guards with Vivi and Rosie's help. Ilosovic and Almair grabbed Vivi and Rosie then ran back to their army.

Priscilla made a grab for the Dark Loral, but the Red Queen saw her and managed to get it away from her before she could grab it. She then twirled it around making herself and her followers disappear and reappear with their troops.

"You dare and try to steal what is mine." The Red Queen bellowed.

"Yeah, we do." Priscilla yelled back as she and Aimee drew out their staffs. The Red Queens eyes widened at the sight of the staffs.

"Attack." She yelled and her army of twisted monsters surged forth shortly followed by the order to attack from their side. The armies met in the middle of the battle field with a great force.

Tarrant and Jareth took up protective stances on either side of Aimee and Priscilla as they cut down anyone who came near them with evil intent.

"We have to get close to the Red Queen before we combine our staffs." Priscilla yelled as she wielded her ice tipped water whip and blew others away with strong gusts of wind.

"I'm open to any suggestions." Aimee said as she sat an ogre on fire and dragged another under the ground with her vines.

"Priscilla, you can fly over the armies with Aimee." Jareth said as he cut down a charging cat person that looked like it had mange.

"What about you?" Priscilla asked.

"We'll be fine." Tarrant said. "You need to defeat the Red Queen."

Aimee and Priscilla shared a look and then nodded. They didn't have a choice. Priscilla formed her wings, grabbed Aimee, and took off into the sky. They dodged Arrows as they flew at them and Aimee incinerated the ones that came to close.

They spotted the Red Queen and started to swoop down only for a chain to shoot up and grab Priscilla around her ankle. They were pulled down and landed hard on the ground. They were instantly surrounded by the enemy.

Aeryck and Zora burst in front of them and started to attack along with the girls, but it was obvious that they were about to be overwhelmed.


	83. Chapter 83

Ilosovic and Almair had just gotten the chains off Vivi and Rosie when their powers returned fully to them.

"I feel so much better." Vivi said as she hugged Ilosovic.

'_Me too.' _Hasin said.

"We need to get into the battle. They need us." Rosie said.

'_Then let's go.' _Alfred said.

"No." Almair said.

"What?" Both of the girls exclaimed.

"We just got you back. We will not lose you again." Ilosovic said.

"You can't stop us." Rosie said.

"They need us." Vivi added.

"You'll need a ride." Vivi and Rosie looked up from the boys to see the Captain of the Star Strider Hora. The girls nodded and followed Hora along with Ilosovic and Almair.

"Lord Almair, Sir Ilosovic, you are needed at the front lines. King Jareth and Sir Tarrant are in need of your assistance. Both men hesitated looking at the girls.

"Go, we'll be fine." Rosie said and gently stood on her tip toes and kissed Almair.

"See you soon." Vivi said happily as she wrapped her arms around Ilosovic's waist and he put his arms around her then they boarded the ship. Ilosovic and Almair stood in silence for a moment.

"They'll be okay." Almair said as he turned and mounted his horse.

"I know." Ilosovic said as he got on his horse then they both took off onto battle.


	84. Chapter 84

"Now what?" Aimee asked as she sent columns of earth at the enemy.

"You know it would be really nice to hear you come up with some ideas instead of always asking what to do." Priscilla complained as she emailed monsters with frozen spikes.

"Well, in that case we are so in trouble." Aimee said as she held up a wall of earth. On the other side a massive Minotaur was bashing his hammer against it.

A great roar not from Zora broke through the din of the battle as Alfred rammed into the Minotaur. Rosie strummed a power ballad out on her guitar that sent half monsters back by sheer force of the sound wave.

"Here I come to save the day." Vivi yelled as she sent a blast of energy at a group of snake creatures while Hasin crushed others under foot. Vivi and Rosie had jumped down from the Star Strider along with Hora and her crew.

"You guys looked like you could use some help." Rosie said as they came together and formed a circle to protect each other's backs while their familiars thinned out the oncoming attacks.

"Are you kidding, they had us right where they wanted us." Aimee said.

"Obviously." Hora said as she signaled for the Star Strider to keep up its job of recuing the wounded. Leon snarled and started to attack anyone who came near him or Hora.

"We need to get to the Red Queen. Think we can blaze a path?" Priscilla asked.

"I'm on it." Rosie pointed her guitar in the direction of the Red Queen. "Stay close on my tail."

Rosie started to strum her guitar harder and harder as they ran causing the enemy to part. The girls ran close behind her, but a giant Cyclopes blocked their way. He was extremely tall, yellow, with a horn protruding just above his eye, and in its hand was a club covered in spikes.

"You guys go ahead. Hasin and I will take care of this guy." Vivi yelled and started to attack with a pair of energy swords before anyone could object. She dodged the club and proceeded to attack it.

"You guys go ahead. Vivi and I will hold them back." Rosie said as she ran to help Vivi.

Aimee and Priscilla nodded and continued toward the Red Queen. The slashed through monster after monster and were coming close to their goal when a screech was heard above them.

"It's a flock of Harpies." Aimee yelled as they ducked the harpies swooping claws. There were three of them and they had the girls pinned down.

"Aimee, take my staff. I'll hold them back." Priscilla said as she handed her the staff and formed her wings.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't leave you here with those chicken women." Aimee said as she tried to give back Priscilla's staff.

"No Aimee. You have to, now go. I'll catch up." Priscilla said as she shot off into the air and started to battle the harpies along with Aeryck. Aimee looked down at the two staffs in her hands.

"Crap." Aimee mumbled as she turned the staffs back into bracelets and ran out from behind the earth wall she had been using for cover.

'_Aimee, jump on.' _Zora yelled.

Aimee did as she was told and she and Zora took off. As they ran through the fighting Aimee let out a stream of fire behind her. Zora clawed and trampled anyone who got in her way.


	85. Chapter 85

Tarrant grabbed a hobgoblin by the front of its armor and slammed it into then drove his sword through its heart. Jareth's rapier sang as he sliced down any one that came near him. They lead the front lines and it was plain to see that they were vastly outnumbered, but they kept pushing forward.

Mallymkun, Thackery, and Chessure were holding up the right flank while Ludo, Sir Dydamus on his loyal yet completely terrified stead Ambrosias, and Hoggle were in charge of the left flank.

Armies from all over Lapudis fought the army of the Red Queen. There were nine kingdom troops who were led by King Wendell, Peter and the lost boys caused utter chaos for the enemy, troops in steam punk armor from the O.Z., all sorts of magical beings from Fantasia, Goblins from the underground in blur armor so they could be told apart from the bad goblins in the Red Queens army loaded catapults and fired them at the enemy, talking animals and other beings from Narnia let out battle cries that had the ground shaking as they attacked, and fought alongside the Underland warriors as they fought for their home.

Tarrant's eyes blazed orange as he battled his way through the crowd not noticing the black lizard creature that was sneaking up behind him until her heard it half gasp of pain. He whirled around and saw that Ilosovic had stabbed it in the back just before it could dig its axe into his back.

Tarrant paused and stared at Ilosovic in shock. Ilosovic looked him in the eyes before an understanding of sorts was made between them and then it was back to the battle.

"Glad you could make it, Almair." Jareth said as his friend came and fought next to him.

"Well I couldn't very well leave you out here to grab all of the glory could I?" Almair joked as he cut down chimera.

"Where are Rosie and Vivi?" Tarrant asked as he blocked a swing for his head.

"They went with Captain Hora to help Aimee and Priscilla." Ilosovic said as he rammed his foot into the face of a twisted creature.

"Then it is up to them now." Jareth said.


	86. Chapter 86

Aimee and Zora came upon the Red Queen being protected by Allie and Lacy as she waved the Dark Loral and shot out streams of red black light hitting the troops of Lapudis turning them against their own. She now had to face the Red Queen on her own. She had no choice. She had to get the Nightmare Loral away from her if they were to have any chance of winning.

_'Well it's now or never.' _Aimee said.

_'Let's take her down.' _Zora said with a feral growl as they lunged forward.

"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!" Aimee yelled as she jumped off Zora's back and kicked Allie in the gut then whirled around only to find herself face to sword point with Lacy holding the sword. Zora tried to get to Aimee, but was being held back by a group of orcs.

"So you are the little tramp that is trying to take what is rightfully mine." The Red Queen hissed. Lacy made Aimee turn around slowly until she was looking at the Red Queen.

"Well I'm one of them and F.Y.I. the throne doesn't belong to you it belongs to your sister Mirana the White Queen you big fat head." Aimee said as she stood before the Red Queen with Lacy's sword pointed at her back.

The Red Queen marched furiously up to Aimee and slapped her across her face leaving behind cuts in her cheek from the Red Queens nails. Aimee glared at the Red Queen as a recovered Allie who now stood next to Lacy and both laughed.

"I will give you one chance to save yourself. Give me the Twin Lights and I will let you leave." The Red Queen said.

"I'm going to have to say no." Aimee said.

"Then die." The Red Queen cried as she pointed her staff at her.

Aimee ducked at the last second and the blast hit Allie and Lacy. Aimee and the Red Queen watched as Lacy was transformed into a crow woman and Allie into a snarling wolf hybrid.

"Nice aim." Aimee said, but the Red Queen merely laughed.

"What a happy accident. Now my new pets kill the pest." Aimee watched as Lacy took off into the air and was about to swoop down on her with her new talons only to be intercepted by Priscilla mid air.

Allie dropped to all fours and started to stalk forward making Aimee look down as she let out a threatening growl then launched forward in an attempt to trap Aimee who just rolled back with Allie then kicked her in the stomach with both feet causing her to stumbled backwards.

"Bad dog." Aimee said from her kneeling position on the ground. She held her arm that now had a vicious bight mark in it. Allie made to run at her again, but was trampled by Hasin and then shocked into unconsciousness by Vivi.

"Aimee, are you okay?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aimee replied.

Priscilla had just kicked Lacy off of herself during their mid air battle with the help of Aeryck when Lacy was hit by Rosie's sonic guitar blast and sent spiraling to the ground. Priscilla and Aeryck landed next to Aimee, Zora who had defeated the orcs, Hasin, and Vivi. They were soon joined by Rosie and Alfred.

"Thanks Rosie." Priscilla said.

"No Problem." Rosie replied.

"I will not let you win." The Red Queen hissed as she raised her staff, but Aimee was faster.

She formed the two staffs then slammed them together forming the Twin Light. It was a combination of the two staffs twisting together and then forming silver and gold like vines that grew around an orb that contained all of the crystals as glowing lights. At the very top was a spear head made out of a rainbow diamond. The light caused the Red Queen to stumble back and place her hand over her face.

Aimee then pointed the staff at the Red Queen and a blast of powerful rainbow light shot out of the staff. The blast was so powerful that it Aimee almost lost her balance if it wasn't for Priscilla, Rosie, and Vivi coming up behind her and taking hold of the staff with her as their familiars protected them from the army. The Red Queen waved her Staff and formed a red and black shield.

"You'll have to do better than that." The Red Queen laughed hysterically who had completely lost her mind. "I will rule this world just as I once ruled Underland."

Aimee could feel the rage in her build as she thought about all of the horrible things the Red Queen had done. She thought about Tarrant and the deep anguish that was in his heart at the loss of his family and his clan. She thought about the pure terror that had been in his eyes when he had been freed from that terrible plant in Fantasia. She couldn't let that happened again.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Aimee yelled as she pulled the staff out of the other girl's hands and ran forward. She raised the Twin Light and slashed it through the Red Queens shield and broke the Dark Loral in half causing a blinding light to explode around them. The force from the breaking of the Dark Loral spread through the armies causing the monsters to revert back to their original forms. The staff itself turned to dust as had the Red Queen herself. All that was left of her was her dress, shoes, and the crown.

Priscilla walked over to Aimee and stooped down as she picked up the crown then looked up.

"Where is the White Queen?" Priscilla asked.

"I don't know," Rosie said then her eyes slid down to Lacy and Allie that were just coming around. "but I know who does."

"Allow me." Aimee said as she stalked toward them and grabbed Allie by her collar forcing her to stand up.

"Oh, can I help?" Vivi asked excitedly.

"Be my guest." Aimee said as Vivi ran over and grabbed Lacy.

Rosie and Priscilla winced as they watched Aimee and Vivi question Allie and  
>Lacy until they cracked.<p>

"She's in the throne room trapped in a mirror." Allie said in a rush.

"Behind the curtain." Lacy added as she tried to hide behind Allie.

"Come on, let's take them to a more secure area and find the guys and get to the White castle." Priscilla said.


	87. Chapter 87

They raced to the White castle as soon as they found the guys and told them what happened. Tarrant and Aimee rode on Zora at the head of the group while Jareth and Priscilla rode on Aeryck above them. Rosie, Almair, Vivi, and Ilosovic stayed behind to help with the wounded and the rounding up of the Red Queens true followers while those that had been under her control were sorted out.

They soon reached White Castle and wasted no time running into the building then finding the throne room ran to the mirror hidden behind drape. Aimee swung the drape aside revealing the White Queen. She was sitting on the ground staring at her hands.

"Your majesty." Aimee called as she tapped on the glass. The White Queens head snapped up and when she spotted Aimee, Priscilla, Jareth, and Tarrant her face broke into a happy smile. "We're going to get you out."

"How?" Asked Tarrant.

"I have no idea." Aimee said.

"I'm guessing smashing it would be a bad idea." Jareth said.

"Probably." Priscilla said as looked down at the crown.

Then on a sudden impulse walked up to the mirror and held the crown up to the mirror. It started to glow softly and transformed into the White Queens crown. It rose from Priscilla's hands and slipped into the mirror causing a blinding flash of light. When it cleared the mirror was gone and the White Queen was on the throne once again.


	88. Chapter 88

With the war over the clean up started. The O.Z., Fantasia, Underground, and most of all Underland, these were the places that were most affected by the Red Queens reign of terror. Luckily the magic the rulers of these fine lands possessed made the clean up relatively easy. The other lands of Lapudis were barely affected and therefore not a problem. In honor of the girls defeating the Red Queen the White Queen was going to hold a special ceremony.

"No." Rosie said as she sat down on Aimee's bed, crossed her arms, and pouted like a child. They had been trying to get Rosie into a dress for the past hour. Their familiars had long since given up and left. Now it was up to Aimee and Priscilla since Vivi was nowhere to be found.

"You have to do it. It's expected of us." Priscilla said as she held up a beautiful white and silver dress with a sparkling sweet heart with a silk ribbon around mid chest held up by a silver clasp. The skirt was a white satin 'a' line cut and had a slit up the side.

Priscilla and Aimee were already in their dresses. Priscilla's dress was a white 'a' line dress made completely of a lace flowery pattern held up by one lace thick strap on the right shoulder with a small train from the skirt. Her hair was parted in the middle and hung in loose waves down her back. The hair that usually framed her face was held back by the burgundy pearl clips that Jareth gave her.

Aimee was wearing a white dress with a crumb catcher top, a thick silver ribbon starting from mid chest and ending just above the hips. The tulle skirt flared out a little and ended just before the floor. Her hair was up in a curly messy bun with to wisps of hair hanging loose to frame her face. Little diamonds were scattered throughout her hair.

As for Vivi, they had searched high, low, and everywhere in between for her, but had had no luck. Even Ilosovic had been unable to locate her. Luckily she was already dressed so they didn't have to worry about her.

"I hate dresses, plus I helped save the world I should get to where what I want." Rosie said while eyeing the dress like it was about to attack her.

Both Aimee and Priscilla sighed heavily as the shared a frustrated glance. It was time to switch tactics.

"To bad," Aimee said. "I wonder what Almair would have thought if he had seen you in this dress."

"Probably would have loved it." Priscilla answered. It was east to see that Rosie was caving then just like that she broke.

"Fine," Rosie said as she stood up and snatched the dress out of Aimee's hands. "But the moment the ceremony is over I'm changing."

Aimee and Priscilla watched Rosie stomp off to the bathroom with pleased smirks on their faces.

"And stop smiling like that." Rosie yelled through the door as Aimee and Priscilla broke down laughing.

Rosie came out of the bathroom with a frown on her face, but in the dress none the less. Her hair was pulled back in a high thick ponytail by a band made of crystal star bursts.

"If you don't stop laughing right this minute I will scream." Rosie threatened shutting Aimee and Priscilla up right away.

"You do look really nice." Priscilla said just a knock sounded on the door. Aimee ran over to answer it.

"Tarrant," Aimee said in surprise. "I thought we were going to meet outside of the ballroom?"

"I wanted to talk to you real quick before the ceremony." Tarrant said as he looked over her dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Aimee said with a blush.

"Shall we go?" Tarrant asked as he held out his arm.

"Let's." Aimee replied as she took his arm. They said goodbye to the girls and made their way to the gardens.


	89. Chapter 89

Aimee and Tarrant had been walking through the gardens for a while and Aimee couldn't help, but to feel that something was off with Tarrant. He seemed twitchy and every once in a while he would slip his hand into his pocket.

"Tarrant, are you okay?" Aimee asked as she let go of his arm and took one of his nervously shaking hands into hers as she looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong my bonnie lass." He said with a sweet smile as he led her over to a secluded bench under a willow tree that had pink flowers blooming all over it. Aimee sat down and looked up a Tarrant expecting him to sit down as well.

Instead he knelt to the ground and pulled out a green velvet box. Aimee looked from the box to Tarrant with wide shocked eyes.

"Tarrant?" Aimee said uncertainly.

"Aimee Knight, we have been through so much together that I can't imagine ever being without you." Tarrant paused and took a deep breath as he opened the box revealing a beautiful ring. It was a simple silver band with a diamond set in the middle of a Celtic love knot. "This ring had been passed down through my family for generations and I would be the happiest being alive if you would wear it as my wife. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Aimee yelled happily as she jumped into Tarrant's arms. He held her close as he stood up and spun her around as they laughed. He gently placed her back on the ground, took her left hand in his, and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you my bonnie lass." Tarrant said as he smiled down at her and dipped his head closer to her.

"I love you too, Tarrant." Aimee said right before he kissed her.


	90. Chapter 90

Ilosovic had been looking for Vivi for a long time and was about to give up when he saw a slender leg sticking out of a low standing tree nearby. He silently walked up to the tree and looked up into its branches to find Vivi sleeping.

His breath caught in his throat as he observed her. She was wearing a sleek white dress. The silver top had a design like upside down fish scales that ended mid chest and the skirt was sleek and had a slit up the side which her leg was protruding out of. Her hair was in a half way up style with star burst clips on the side and reached down to her lower back.

Her hands lay lightly in her lap and her face was turned toward him. There was such a look of absolute peace on her face. As he studied her face his eyes were drawn to her slightly parted lips.

He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. Vivi's eyes fluttered open in surprise, but they soon closed again when she realized who it was. She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until finally the need for air separated them.

"That is such a nice way to wake up." Vivi said as she stroked his cheek. He leaned into her hand with a contented smile. He hadn't been this happy, well actually he couldn't remember the last time he was ever happy. As he thought over his past his face lost its contented smile and became troubled. "Ilosovic, what is wrong?"

"Nothing love." He replied with an unconvincing smile. Vivi looked him in the eye.

"Ilosovic Stayne if there is something that is bothering you, you know you can tell me." Vivi said as she took one of his large hands in one of hers as she continued to stroke his cheek. "I'm always here for you."

"I know and one day I will tell you everything, but for now I just want to be with you." Vivi smiled and nodded. Then all of the sudden her eyes went wide.

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly. Ilosovic dug his watch out of his pocket.

"Almost six, we had better hurry if we are going to make it in time for the ceremony." He said as he looked back up at Vivi who was smiling at him.

"Help me down?" Vivi asked.

"Of course." Ilosovic said as he placed his hands on either side of her hips and gently lifted her off of the tree branch then slowly placed her on the ground. He slipped his arms around her and they stood in silence for a moment.

"We better hurry. We don't want to be late." Vivi said breaking the silence.


	91. Chapter 91

Rosie couldn't wait any longer and went in search of Almair. She walked as fast as she could down the halls of the castle toward where his room was. She knocked on the door when she arrived and heard a muffled curse. The door opened abruptly to reveal a rather disheveled looking Almair.

His shirt was un-buttoned and half tucked in. His hair was wild and stuck out in every direction plus he wasn't wearing the sling for his arm which had been hurt by a poisoned arrow. It would heal, but he needed to keep it rested.

He stared at her wide eyed as he took in her appearance. She looked so beautiful. Then he noticed that she was trying to stifle some giggles and gave her a look.

"Need some help?" Rosie asked as she tried not to laugh, but failed.

"It's not funny." Almair grumbled as he tried to button up his shirt with one arm.

"Come with me." Rosie said as she took hold of his good arm and dragged him back into his room. "Now stand still."

Rosie started by buttoning up his shirt. As she was doing this she could feel his eyes burning holes into her as he stared down at her. She was just finishing the top button when his hand slipped under her chin forcing her to look up.

"You look lovely." He whispered before he dipped his head in for a kiss.

"Thank you." Rosie said as she helped him into his jacket then she put his arm back in its sling. She then led him over to a nearby vanity and made him sit down. She picked the brush off the table and started to comb through his hair. "This is so un fair."

"What is unfair?" Almair asked with an arched brow as Rosie braided his hair.

"No guy should have hair that makes a girl jealous." Rosie said as she finished.

Almair smiled, grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto his lap.

"You have nothing to be jealous of." Almair said as her ran his hand through her ponytail. "I find your hair to be quite attractive."

"Is that so?" Rosie said quietly while she twirled some of the hair that was framing his face around her finger as they drew closer until their lips met. A clock chiming broke them out of their kiss.

"Oh no, is that the right time?" Rosie asked.

"I believe so." Almair said as they stood up. "May I escort you to the ball mademoiselle?"

"Of course kind sir." Rosie replied with a laugh.


	92. Chapter 92

Priscilla stood in the hall leading to the ballroom waiting for the others to show up. Rosie had run off to find Almair. She never was that patient when she really wanted something or to see someone. She was so absorbed in her thoughts as she studied a nearby tapestry of Alice that she didn't notice Jareth walk up behind her until he slipped his arms around her from behind.

"Hello precious, you look lovely." Jareth said softly as his lips brushed her ear causing a pleasant tingle to go down her spine. She turned around in his arms until she was face to face with him and slipped her arms round his neck.

"Thank you, love." She said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Where is everyone?" Jareth asked as he looked around the hall.

"Vivi is M.I.A. so Ilosovic is out looking for her, Rosie is looking for Almair, and Tarrant came and got Aimee earlier." Priscilla said. When she mentioned Aimee and Tarrant Priscilla couldn't help, but to notice a glint in Jareth's eye. She was about to ask him what he knew, but were interrupted by the arrival of Almair who had his arm around Rosie.

"Sorry we're late." Almair said.

"Yeah, we lost track of time." Rosie added.

"So did we." Ilosovic said as he walked in escorting Vivi on his arm.

"What happened to you? You sleep in a tree?" Jareth asked as he pulled out a leaf from Vivi's hair and handed it to her.

"Yes I did." Vivi replied with a smile. "I guess that's why everyone had a hard time of finding me."

"Where are your shoes?" Priscilla asked noticing her friend's bare feet.

"I didn't want to wear any." Vivi said with a shrug.

"Now all we need is Aimee and Tarrant." Almair commented.

"Present and accounted for." Aimee said with a wave as she and Tarrant walked in.

Priscilla's eyes widened to the size of dinner plated when she saw Aimee's hand.

"Aimee." Priscilla said.

"Yes?" Aimee cautiously replied. Usually when Priscilla talked like this she was either in trouble or something just as bad.

"What's that on your left ring finger?" In that instant all eyes were on Aimee and Tarrant.

All of the sudden Vivi, Priscilla, and Rosie let out a squeal of laughter as they ran over to Aimee and examined her ring. They're happy laughter was interrupted by a series of trumpet blasts.

"Think that means it's time for us to go in?" Jareth asked.

"No, I think that means it is time for us to proceed through the entrance was into the main hall." Vivi stated.

"That's what I just said." Jareth snapped.

"But mine wasn't in the form of a question, so it came from a place of power." Vivi replied as Nivens walked in.

"If you will follow me." Nivens said as he started back into the great hall as they lined up with Jareth and Priscilla in front, then Aimee and Tarrant, Vivi and Ilosovic, and then Rosie and Almair.

The hall had a high ceiling that had a row of five silver and crystal chandeliers whose light bounced off of the white walls giving it a kind of winter wonder land look. There was a long strip of silver carpet started from the top of the stair case were they were standing and continued on to the throne where the White Queen stood. The carpet was flanked by people from over Lapudis and as they neared the throne they could see other thrones on either side of the carpet that were occupied by the other rulers of Lapudis that had come to give their gratitude.

The boys took up their places behind the girls as they fanned out into a line when they stood before the throne. Mirana stared down at them with a bright smile.

"Friends and allies from faraway lands today we stand together in triumph. The Red Queen had been defeated for the last time and we now stand free thanks to the brave efforts of these girls. Please step forward." The girls did as they were told and watched as four squires came forward each carrying a pillow that had a different jeweled flower on it stopping in front of each girl. "Each of these flowers represent a virtue that each of you hold."

The White Queen walked down from her throne to the squire in front of Priscilla and picked up a white jeweled flower with deep purple lining in the shape of a Daisy.

"This is the Opri flower. It symbolizes great wisdom." Mirana said as she pinned the brooch on Priscilla then moved onto the squire in front of Vivi and picked up a sea-foam green orchid like flower with a pink center.

"This is theZandarian flower that symbolizes Joyfulness." Mirana placed the brooch on Vivi then moved onto Aimee.

"This is the Sanderealial flower and it symbolizes Hope." Mirana placed a lime green Camellia like flower with rose colored speckles scattered all over it on her then walked over to Rosie.

"This is the Loreelia flower and it symbolizes Bravery." Mirana said as she pinned a dark blue Geranium like flower with lilac veins on her.

"These girls have done much to save our world and we can think of no better way to show our gratitude other than to give you the highest metals all of Lapudis has as a symbol of your knight hood." The girls turned around and faced the crowd when Mirana finished her speech. There was a burst of loud applause from all of those who had attended.


	93. Chapter 93

There was one more thing they had to do before they could start the celebrations. As the guests started to get things under way Mirana led the girls out to a secluded part of the garden. In her hand was the twin light was in her hands having been put away for safe keeping until they could properly release the guardians. They formed a circle and Mirana held out the twin light in the center.

"Each of you must take hold of it." Mirana said and the moment the girls did the twin light started to glow the different colors of its guardians. Then one by one different colored orbs shot of into the air like shooting stars. The guardians were returning home.

"I hope we'll never need them again." Aimee said as the others silently agreed as they headed back to the festivities.

The ball was being held outside in the main part of the garden illuminated by floating glowing orbs and tables were filled with all sorts of foods and drinks. The dance area was already filled with people twirling to the lively music as they celebrated their freedom. The girls were soon joined by their beau's and made their way to the dance floor and proceeded to dance the night away and enjoy their last few days in Lapudis because in the morning they were going home.


	94. Chapter 94

Aimee, Priscilla, Rosie, and Vivi stood in front of the traveling mirror in Jareth's throne room. The girls were going home and the boys would be coming along later. They wanted to give the girl's time to tell their families what had happened and explain to Vivi and Rosie's parents why they had disappeared. They stepped out of the portal and into Aimee's room. They decided to stay in her room for a moment to collect their thoughts and stories. It was going to be difficult telling their parents about their lengthened life lines.

"So we all agree to come clean with Rosie and Vivi's parents?" Priscilla asked from Aimee's computer chair.

"Yeah, we definitely don't want to go through what you guys did to keep this secret." Vivi said as she plopped down onto Aimee's bed next to Rosie.

"Then we should wake up my parents and tell them we're home." Aimee said as she stood up from her beanbag. "I'll be right back."

On the way down the hall she glanced down at her engagement ring.

'_Zora, I think I should keep this a secret until Tarrant and I can sit down and talk with them. What do you think?' _Aimee asked.

'_I think that would be a good idea.' _Zora said as Aimee slipped the ring onto her right hand ring finger then went the rest of the way down the hall to her parent's door.

Aimee silently opened the door of her room and made her way to her parent's room. She knocked lightly and got the muffled okay to enter. She slipped inside and walked over to her parent's bed. She decided that the safer bet would to be to wake her dad up first.

"Dad, dad wake up, it's me Aimee. We're back." Aimee said quietly as she rocked her dad back and forth. He mumbled a little incoherently before his eyes snapped opened and he shot up in bed almost hitting Aimee's head in the process.

"Aimee, Ruth wake up Aimee's home." Her father shouted. Aimee was tackled in hugs from her parents and then the door to the room burst open and Nikkei ran in followed by Daniel who also joined the hug. Aimee's parents had told them what had happened to her and Priscilla.

"Vivi, Rosie you're here." Ruth said as she noticed the girls standing in the door way. "Your parents are worried sick about you."

"We'll explain everything, but we'd like to only do it once so we'll contact our parents and tell them to come here. Is that okay?" Priscilla asked. When given the go ahead the girls rushed to the phone to call their parents.

Everyone was once again seated in Aimee's backyard, but not only were their parents there their siblings were there as well. Besides Aimee and Priscilla's brothers and sisters there was also Vivi and Rosie's.

Vivi had a brother named Antonio who had black hair with a small ponytail at the back and purple eyes who was older than her. Her parents were Carlos and Shannon Scarret. Carlos had wild black hair that resembled a lion's mane and purple eyes. Shannon had wavy sea foam green hair in a braided half way up style and hot pink eyes.

Rosie had Martha, her younger sister, who had shoulder length curly gold hair with maroon eyes. Her parents were Miguel who had a dark blue crew cut and maroon eyes and Maria who had shoulder length straight golden hair and dark blue eyes.

They spent most of the early morning telling their parents about their latest adventure and had to once again show off their powers to get Vivi and Rosie's family to believe them. Aimee and Priscilla's siblings were a little miffed at being left out of the loop, but soon got over it.

They explained the whole story to everyone and it went in much the same way as when Aimee and Priscilla had told their parents the first time. Needless to say Rosie and Vivi's parents were very much interested in meeting Ilosovic and Almair.


	95. Chapter 95

AUTHORS NOTE:

We will be writing short stories to complete our story. Please review. Both good and bad are accepted and appreciated. I know that we have not been updating a lot but one of us got a crummy contemporary math teacher this year and had to take it up with the dean of mathematics not that it did any good. So hopefully we will be able to do more now that it's the holidays. Fingers crossed along with all of out toes.


End file.
